A web of Devils, Fallen Angels and everything in between
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter Parker the Great Grandson to the most powerful Devil to have ever lived has been selected to wed the Heir to the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory and is transferred from the Underworld to Earth to attend the same school as Rias in both his clan and Rias's hope to grow closer. Too bad no one mentioned the crazed Fallen Angles, Goblins, Priests and women that all want a piece of him.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man, with a few alterations here and there, in the High School DXD universe... so you know what that means.

Here Peter will be with a decent number of women from this anime, Marvel comics and from several other anime that I thought 'eh what hell they'd fit in here just fine'. So, expect to see women from a manner of Anime aside from Highschool DXD like Fairy Tail and Naruto and a few others I'm considering. Well you actually won't be seeing them as this story or any story on here has no visual medium, but you get the idea.

This takes place the same day that Issei wakes up with Rias in his bed after she killed that Fallen Angle that ambushed him in the park after he tired to figure out why no one seemed to remember that girl he dated for like a few hours before she turned into a fallen Angle and killed him after their admittedly nice but generic date.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Highschool DXD characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"I freakin hate this…" recently turned seventeen-year-old Peter Parker muttered as he stood before the recently turned co-ed school that he would be attending Kuoh Academy.

Peter was also the great grandson of a powerful Devil that was and to this day still considered to be the most powerful Devil ever born, Mephistopheles or more commonly now known as simply Mephisto. His great grandfather was once the lord of the original four Satans, who were often seen as his very own personal bodyguards, but he was greatly injured in the war with Heaven and fell into a sort of healing coma to recover his strength. Sadly, said coma took centuries given the severity of his wounds so he was unable to see the war to its finish and the ensuring civil war that broke out after one of Peter's distant ancestors and three other Devils who were all descendants of Mephisto's allies tried to reignite the war with the Angels and were eventually defeated by the opposing side that believed that another conflict with the Angels would ensure their destruction.

A few decades afterwards, Mephisto had finally awoken and after spending years brooding over what has happened in the Underworld, he retreated back into the depths of his fortress with the rest of his followers, or what was left of them, into the darkest most distant corner of the Underworld. Normally Devils that seclude themselves from the current Devil society and government were called Extra Demons, but no one was dumb enough to call Mephisto and his ilk that, there were far worse fates then death.

Years passed before he was approached by the faction of Old Satans who had tried to recruit him to help retake control of the Underworld from the New Satan's only to be quickly and quite brutally butchered and had their heads offered to the Four Great Satans as a sort of peace offering in that they don't bother him, and he won't wipe them out and forcibly retake control.

The Four Great Satans happily accepted these terms... while secretly fearing that the ancient Demon will one day change his mind.

Afterwards, contact was almost entirely lost with Mephisto and his clan for centuries before the 'Lord of Lies' made himself known again, this time by asking the head of the Gremory Clan to join their two houses through the marriage of his great grandson, that being Peter and the Gremory clan heiress, Rias.

Safe to say the head of the Gremory clan, Zeoticus, was more than willing to accept the marriage proposal given that while Mephsito no longer ruled the Underworld and he's been absent from it the social and political scene for years, his name still carried great influence and well having him as an ally would be a real boon… plus he wasn't dumb enough to say no to such a powerful and vengeful being.

It was definitely a much more favorable alliance then the one that Gremory was originally going to have with the Phenex clan as there was almost no one in the Underworld dumb enough to challenge the house of Mephisto.

And now here Peter was, to attend the same school that his future wife was going to because his great grandfather, who honestly could care less, and Zeoticus thought it'd be a great way for the two to bond or something like that. Peter wasn't paying attention on account that he was trying to resist the urge to jump out a very high window and right into a large pit of fire and spikes. But the dark foreboding glare from his great grandfather was keeping him frozen on the spot.

Peter let out a sigh as he looked around at the various girls around him. It seemed that this school was until recently an all girl's academy which meant the male to female ratio was largely in his opposite sex's favor in that for every guy there was, there was nine girls at least. Most guys Peter's age would be over the moon to be surrounded by so many girls as attractive as the ones that Peter has seen so far, but most guys didn't have the fortune or misfortune depending on who you asked, of attending one of if not the most prestigious school in the Underworld that was filled with various Succubi… human women seemed kinda stale in comparison after a semester there surrounded by lustful demons that could arouse or bring any man or woman to orgasm with dirty talk alone.

' _Though I won't lie… there are a few very attractive girls_ _here'_ Peter thought briefly as he shouldered his bag and made his way towards the school entrance.

He didn't make it ten feet before two girls stood in his path, blocking his way. Peter for a moment felt annoyance flash through him as he stared at the two brunettes before him. They were fairly attractive with one being a few inches taller than the other and having slightly larger breasts because of it. But the shorter of the two seemed to have a shapelier rear to counter that and her hair was a bit longer than her companion's.

"Yes?" Peter asked with barely veiled annoyance and impatience on his face and in his tone.

One of the girls, the short one, blushed as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she took in Peter's appearance "Uh hi… are you… are you new here?"

"Yes" Peter said plainly.

This time it was the other girl that spoke "Would you like a tour of the school? Me and Yukuro here can give you a look around"

Peter frowned at this "Why?"

"It's a big school" the one that Peter figured was Yukuro said with a blush "It's easy to get lost if you're not familiar with the layout. Aska and I did on our first day"

Aska nodded "Yeah, we were almost late for class and miss Nii hates it when your late"

"Will my schedule says I have a…" Peter paused as he pulled out a phone that he was given by his elder brother Kaine and looked up the notes he put down in regards to his time here "A miss Yūhi…"

"Ooh you have Kurenai Yūhi, she's real nice, kinda scary at times though, especially when she's glairing at you with those red eyes of her's" Yukuro said with a slight shiver.

Yukuro nodded in agreement "Yeah and she really hates it if your late for class. Or if you're a pervert, or try to challenge her. And she really hates it if you do all three"

"Well then I think I'll be fine. Have no intention of being either of those" Peter said as he put his phone away and made to move past them before he heard a multitude of women and men gasping in surprise as they looked to see two new people enter the courtyard.

Aska looked too and gaped at what she saw "What the flying fuck?"

"Is… is that for real?" Yukuro said with wide eyes at what the two saw "Aska your seeing this right? Or did I wander too close to the Sixties and Seventies appreciation club again and inhale some of that smoke they have going on in there?"

Peter raised a brow at this and followed their gaze to see an attractive red head dressed in the academy uniform followed by a guy around Peter's age, maybe a little younger. But Peter's attention was focused solely on the red head… Rias Gremory.

' _Huh… her hair's longer in person'_ Peter thought as he stared at the heir to the Gremory clan and his apparent future wife.

She was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and had a rather… buxom figure. The most distinctive feature about her aside from her gifted chest was her long crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out at the top. She was clad in the same uniform that all girls at the Academy wore with the only addition to the outfit being a shoulder cape she had on.

Rias seemed to sense Peter's eyes on her as she suddenly turned her gaze right at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion before they widened ever so slightly as a look of recognition rushed through them. Even though the two had never met in person, they've seen enough pictures and descriptions of the other to get a clear idea of what the other looked like. It also helped that Rias could sense the powerful Demonic energy and magical power emanating off of Peter.

Peter and Rias held each other's gaze before it was broken when Rias and her follower entered the school.

Yukuro and Aska were still complaining about how the boy with Rias was now 'cool' and wheatear that meant they should try to be nicer her to him or if he'll stop being a pervert. After a few moments, Aska looked back towards Peter.

"So… you want that tour now?" she asked with a grin that was mirrored by Yukuro.

Before he could give an answer, he suddenly began to smell the ever so subtle hint of lust from the two, and it seemed to be directed towards him. At this, Peter sighed as he looked towards the two girls with an uninterested expression "Look I appreciate that you two think I'm good looking enough to engage in what appears to be a premarital threesome in some secluded place rather than attend the first two or even three periods of school, which by the way is a bad idea because there are so many ways that can come back to bite you, but I'd rather get to class and get this day over with"

The two girls' expressions fell at this and caused Peter to sigh as he pinched the ridge of his nose "Look, get back to me on Friday and I'll follow through with it"

"Really?" Aska asked with a hopeful expression that was mirrored by Yukuro as Peter walked past them.

"Yeah, see you two then… not" Peter said that last part too low for the girls to hear as he entered the school to see the boy, Issei, that was with Rias being grilled by what appeared to be his friends before he began to boast on how he got to see Rias naked.

After listening to their conversation for a minute Peter couldn't help but sigh _'Not even here ten minutes and already I want to burn half the people here… and feed the rest to my Hellhound'_

…

Not too far away, Rias silently made her way up to the second level of the school before she heard someone's amused voice.

"You seem very certain about him" said a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She gave Rias a grin as the red head glanced at her in slight surprise "Hello again Rias. Good to see you"

Rias gave her a smile and a nod as she approached the young beauty "It's good to see you too Sona"

Sona Sitri was Rias' childhood friend and rival. She was the third most popular girl at the academy, behind Rias herself and her Queen, Akeno. She was the current president of the Student Council that also happened to be made up of her Peerage and happened to be one of if not the smartest student at Kuoh Academy. Something she was both proud and annoyed of. Sona often complained there wasn't enough people here to offer her an intellectual challenge.

"Never seen you take on someone so impulsively" Sona said as the two looked down towards Issei as he bragged to his two friends "What's so special about that one?"

Rias gained a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared down at her newest Pawn "I don't know exactly…" her look than turned towards a grin "Though I will say it feels as though I adopted a little brother"

"I see…" she said before her attention towards a boy that gave the three a dry look before he turned on his heel and began to make his way to his first class of the day. Her eyes narrowed as even from where she was, she could feel the dark and powerful energy rolling off of him "So that's him… the one your betrothed to? Peter was it?"

Rias followed her friend's gaze and saw Peter just as he moved beyond her sight. She nodded slowly "Yes… that's him. The great grandson to the greatest Devil that ever lived…"

"Hmmm…" Sona sounded as she pushed herself off the column "Well I will say this, he's definitely living up to his family's reputation of seemingly unrivaled raw power. I've never met a Devil from any Clan his age with so much power, even ours. He could level the entire city on his own if given the chance. At this rate, he'll trump even your brother before we graduate"

"Yeah… I'm sure he will" Rias said as the bell rung. She looked towards her friend and gave her a smile "See you later Sona…"

"Same" she responded with a nod and turned to leave before she stopped "Oh Rias, one more thing"

"What is it?" Rias asked with a curious expression.

"He's from the Makai Institute of Advance Learning and Thinking, right?" Sona asked, Rias didn't need to read her friend's mind to know who she was talking about.

"Yes, last time I checked" Rias said with a frown, not seeing where Sona was going with this.

"Well… you think he knows that their rules don't really apply here?" Sona asked a little nervously "Like if someone pisses him off enough, he can't just rip their jaw apart with his bare hands or strangle them to death"

At this, Rias paled as she realized that Peter may not realize that schools of the human world worked a lot differently than the ones of the Underworld "Ohhhh… good point"

…

It was twenty minutes into Peter's first class that he discovered that most of the material they'd be going over today were things that he learned when he was in element school, which did nothing to help curve his boredom. The only upside to this class was Peter's psychology teacher.

Kurenai Yūhi, was a young attractive woman that appeared to be in her late twenties with a body that could rival any of the Devils that Peter's encountered in the Underworld over the years. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and a very unique eye color, red, with an additional ring in them. She had a bit of light makeup on her face that consisted of red lipstick and purple eye shadow that really made her eye color pop. She was clad in a red button up shirt, a white skirt with black thorn like designs on them and a pair of open toed heels.

Some of the guys in her class usually had their attention solely on her, rarely hearing what she was saying as their attention was often either on her bust, her rear or her lips while some of the girls in there would glare at her in jealousy for her beauty. Peter fell into the small category of not giving a damn as he divided his attention between listening to some of Kurenai's lecture, staring out the window and wondering if he left his door unlocked which would allow his Hellhound to get out and whether or not he should order something for dinner rather than make it himself.

' _Ehh might as well make my own food. Only have so much money until Teressa stops by in a few weeks to drop off my allowance'_ Peter thought as he returned his attention back towards a series of sketches that he had in his notebook with small extremely detailed notes next to each drawing. One such drawing that he was working on was a blueprint of a modified plasma accelerator torch that in theory could be used to slice through most man-made metals with ease. Sadly, his design was currently lacking the ability to produce a torch hot or powerful enough to pull it off in the manner that he hoped.

' _Though if I want to increase the power output by sixty-one-point six percent I'm gonna have to find a way to divert the excess heat or risk having it overheating and shutting off if not outright exploding in my face. Hmm… maybe I can add a couple of miniaturized coolants to help with that. Granted it'll mean that I wont be able to use it for long periods of time because of the drain it'll have on the battery and I'd have to restock the coolants after every use but if I just divert some of the energy flow from the beam focusing to the-'_

"Mister Parker…" Kurenai's voice interrupted Peter's thoughts, causing him to look up towards the front of the class to see she was looking at him with an unimpressed expression on her face. Peter faintly made out several snickers from some of the other students with a few others muttering something along the lines of 'busted' and 'he's screwed'.

"Yeah?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"It's impolite to be scribbling in class when I'm giving a lecture" Ms. Yūhi said with narrowed eyes towards her newest student.

"I'm listening" Peter said as he fiddled with his pencil's eraser.

"Oh really?" she said as she placed a hand on her hip "Then what was I talking about?"

"You were talking about how cases of mental disorders are sometimes blamed by chemical imbalances in the brain from a wide range of drug misuse, unforeseen allergic reactions to prescribed drugs or some other sort of foreign substance be it man made or natural or the body being unable to properly heal from some sort of traumatic injury, usually associated with the brain" Peter said as he adjusted his seating "And before that you were talking about how hallucinations were common when it comes to people who are affected by schizophrenia which eventually led into the discussion of-"

"Okay, okay you were paying attention" Kurenai said with a sigh as she rubbed her brow "But please refrain from drawing in class mister Parker. So that way I at least know you're paying attention"

"Fiiiine" Peter said as he snapped his notebook shut and placed it at the edge of his desk.

Kurenai gave him a slightly annoyed look before she resumed her lesson all the while Peter was wondering why Rias would want to go to this school over any in the Underworld. Half the 'advance curriculum' here he's already learned in his first year at Makai Institute of Advance Learning and Thinking, the first six days even!

' _Maybe she's here because the teachers are nicer'_ Peter thought as he stared at Kurenai as she chose another student to name seven types of dyssomnias _'Back in my old school, instead of asking me what she was talking about, the teacher would just smack me across the face with a book covered in barbed wire or something'_

The minutes slowly ticked by for Peter as he would struggle to not fall asleep during class. It wasn't because Kurenai was boring, quite the contrary she made the class interesting. It's just having to hear other students, most of them who sound like they have no idea what their talking about, answer her questions and forcing Kurenai to have to repeat or explain what she said for the second time made him want to curl up and fall asleep until the bell had finally rung.

…

The rest of the day produced much the same for Peter. He'd listen to what the teacher was saying, albeit reluctantly, and day dream about what he was going to do later. Lunch was fairly boring aside from the looks he was getting from several girls that sat at or near his table. It wasn't until school ended and Peter debated on wheatear he should go home or try to seek out Rias when he suddenly saw her at the doorway to his classroom.

"Peter… Parker?" she said as she glanced towards Peter.

"Yeah?" he said with a quirked brow.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she leaned against the doorway.

Peter nodded as he finished packing his bag before seeing that several guys from his class were glaring at him in both envy and jealousy while a few girls were either staring at Rias in awe or him in a manner that several guys were looking at Rias.

' _The hell is with the people at this school?'_ Peter thought as he followed Rias out of the classroom with half of its occupants' eyes on them.

"Enjoy your first day?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Not the worst" Peter said as he shouldered his bag "But not the best by a longshot. Also, what's with the people at this school? I swear when I first got here two girls wanted to sneak off with me so I could have sex with them and half the guys here seem to be descending into some sort of primitive alpha male caveman bullshit"

"Don't look too much into it, trust me your time here will be far less complicated. Just smile and nod, maybe give the polite word or two before kindly letting them down or finding a way to get away from them" Rias advised as the two wandered down the hallway.

"That easy huh?" Peter said with a chuckle.

"It's how I usually get through the days most of the time" Rias grinned as she gave a small wave to a group of guys they passed "Though the occasional display of violence won't hurt either to keep the rowdier ones at bay"

"Well one display from me should keep plenty of people away for a while" Peter said.

At this Rias gave him a glance "I do ask that you keep any sort of display minimal and restrained. Wouldn't want to attract the wrong sort of attention while you're here"

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked as the two exited the school and were slowly making their way towards a three-story building with the top floor being made up of the clocktower. The building itself was white and it had a wide variety of vines crawling up it's sides.

"Peter, the rules you've been living by in the Underworld aren't as accepted here in the human world" Rias said as the door to the building opened by itself, allowing Rias and Peter to walk right on in "For starters you can't possibly maim someone because they disrespected you"

"Ohhhh darn" Peter said in an exaggerated tone of sadness.

"And your bound to risk gaining the attention of either Fallen Angles or even members of the Church" Rias explained.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. No really I am" Peter said as he patted his leg "In fact it's shaking at the thought of kicking those fallen pigeons back to whatever tree they flew out of"

Rias smirked at that as she and Peter finally entered the main club room that she and her Peerage use. It had a heavy Victorian era look to it along with a shower along one side of the room and several lit candles for added light "Welcome to the Occult Research Club"

Peter glanced around the room with an impressive nod "Sooo… this is where you and your servants meet?"

"Actually, my Peerage" Rias corrected gently.

"What's the difference?" Peter asked as he neared one of the lit candles and ran his hand over it, the flame briefly turning a dark red before it brightened again "They do what you say, and they see you as their master"

"It's not as cut and dry as you think" Rias stated.

Peter hummed at that as he turned towards Rias with a questioning look before he gestured the two of them "So, how's this gonna work?"

"I haven't really decided yet" Rias said as she folded her arms across her breasts "To be honest I was under the impression I'd meet you after I was done with school or at the very least off to college"

"Same here but my… family, was very insistent that I get to meeting you now" Peter said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head "So do we just wait or get right into it?"

Rias was silent for a few moments as she thought it over "Do you want to wait until we're finished with school? Granted it'll be a few years but for people like us it might as well be a few hours"

Peter didn't get a chance to respond as suddenly the door opened and another person entered the room. Both Peter and Rias turned to see who had interrupted them, causing the newcomer to blush and chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry… am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Her name was Akeno Himejima and like Rias she had a voluptuous figure but where's Rias' hair was scarlet in color, Akeno's was even longer, reaching down to her legs even in a long pony tail with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward and an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was clad in the Academy uniform for girls, like Rias along with a pair of black calf length socks.

Before Peter could speak, Rias cleared her throat as she gestured towards him "Akeno, this is Peter Parker, the one that I told you about in regards to that arrangement that my family and his made several years ago"

Akeno's eyes widened at this "Oh…" She then turned towards Peter and gave him a kind smile and a bow "Welcome to the human world. Japan specifically. I hope it's been a grand experience for you"

"Meh, not as violent as I was told by my brothers and sister" Peter said with a slight nod towards the woman "But I'm told that all of the good wars and disasters have passed decades ago and now a days, everyone's all friendly and harmonic with each other or something"

"That's… not entirely true" Akeno said with a small giggle "Just check the internet when you get the chance. Plenty of hate, violence and debauchery that will help you quash any possible homesickness your feeling"

Peter nodded at that as he made his way over to the couch and collapsed on it with a sigh "So what do you guys do here anyway? I mean you don't actually study the Occult, do you? I mean we learned this stuff in preschool… least I did"

"No, we do actually study the Occult, for appearances sake of course. But it's manly a cover to hide our real activities" Rias revealed with a chuckle "I'll explain it better when I gather the rest of my Peerage to meet my newest Pawn"

Peter nodded at that as he settled into the couch while Akeno came to sit next to him and crossed her legs as she took in his appearance. She liked what she saw and sensed.

"So, Peter, do you have your own Peerage?" she asked.

"Just a Queen, but she's back in the Underworld for the time being" Peter said as he leaned back into the sofa "Other than her though… nope"

"Well maybe I can help you start finding some more to add later. This school has plenty of candidates to choose from when it comes to Pawns, Rooks, Knights and Bishops" Rias offered as she began to undress as she made her way to the shower.

"If you want to help sure. But I'm in no real hurry" Peter said as he watched as Rias disrobed.

Akeno saw this and giggled "Enjoying the sight eh? Taking in the image of your future wife? Mapping out where you'll be placing your tongue, hands and 'other' parts of you?"

Peter blushed a little at this as he adverted his gaze "Hey she's the one that decided to get undressed in the middle of the room"

Akeno giggled again as she leaned into him and whispered into his ear "You wanna join her in the shower? It'll be a while until the rest of her Peerage show up and you look a little tense, perhaps she can help relive that tension…"

Peter's blushed deepened a little more as Rias let out a laugh "Akeno, stop teasing him. If he wants to join me… he's more than allowed to of his own free will"

At this, Peter's eyes widened as he turned back towards the red head "Really?"

"Peter, you and I are gonna be married in a few years and there's no doubt that your family has been hinting that they'd want a child born of our union as soon as possible once that happens like mine has" Rias said as she removed her underwear before stepping into the shower and turning on the water "Might as well get used to the idea of having sex with one another"

"Uhhhh… how about we do dinner first before we get to any of that" Peter said.

"…That'd be nice" Rias said with a small smile as she pulled the shower curtain closed.

Akeno grinned at this as she rested her chin on Peter's shoulder "Aww what a gentleman. Buying a girl dinner first before sleeping with her. And they say shivery is dead"

"Well I was raised to have some sort of class, or as close to one as Devils can get" Peter said dryly "My brother's Kaine or Ben on the other hand, they're the real animals"

"Oh my" Akeno giggled with a faint blush on her face before the door opened and a young-looking girl entered the room. Akeno gave the newcomer a small wave "Oh hello Koneko. Surprised to see you here so quickly"

Koneko was a rather short petite girl with white hair with a cat head shaped clip on each side of her hair. She was dressed similar to Rias and Akeno but minus the shoulder cape.

Koneko simply shrugged before she glanced towards Peter "Who's he?"

"This…" Akeno said as she wrapped her arm around Peter and pulled herself against his solid build "Is Rias' future husband. Isn't he cute?"

Koneko stared at Peter for several moments before she shrugged "I suppose"

She then went and sat on the couch parallel to Peter and Akeno's and began to help herself to some of the treats that were laid out.

"Koneko is Rias' First Rook. She's the tank of the team" Akeno said as she brushed some imaginary dirt off of Peter's shoulder before she rested her shoulder on it "She's a bit distant but once you get to know she's the life of a party"

"Yeah, so I see" Peter said as he and Koneko stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

Several minutes of silence passed with the only sounds being Rias in the shower and Akeno excusing herself for a few minutes as she remembered she had to go take care of something for Rias. It was then that the door opened, and Peter turned to see two guys enter this time, one he recognized as Issei, the other not so much.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he sensed something off about the other man, something almost… Holy.

' _Now that's interesting'_ Peter thought as he watched Issei look around the room with a confused expression on his face.

"What's happening, where are we?" he asked with a frown before he noticed Koneko sitting on the couching eating one of the treats laid out "Wait, I think I know her"

Kiba glanced at Issei in response with a quirked brow "Oh? Koneko Toujou's a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club"

Koneko glanced at the two after she heard her name being spoken. Kiba, seeing tins this gestured towards Issei "My friend Issei here thinks he might know you"

Koneko glanced at the new arrivals with mild interest as she chewed on her treat. While Issei's attention was pulled towards the shower, unaware that Akeno had slipped by him and Kiba and laid out Rias's clothes.

"Your clothes are laid out for you when your ready Ms. President" Akeno said as she stood back with a small grin on her face.

"Thank you Akeno" Rias said from the shower before the water had been cut off.

"I just heard Rias taking a shower, I love this club!" Issei said with far too much excitement that Peter was comfortable with.

"Man, you really need to get yourself a girlfriend kid… or a very much needed kick in the ass" Peter said with an eye roll, drawing Issei's attention to him.

"W-What, who are you?" he asked with a frown, having never seen Peter around the school before.

"Peter Parker, descendent of Hell and evil incarnate" Peter replied with a shrug as he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and gave it a look before he bit into it before making a face "Bleh, too sweet"

Akeno came to stand next to Peter and gave him an amused grin "Oh, not a fan of sweetness hmm?"

"Considering what sweetness has gotten me in the past, no not really" Peter said with a snort as he put the half-eaten strawberry back as Rias exited the shower drying her hair and already fully clothed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Rias said, gaining Issei's attention "I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place"

At this, Peter's interest was piqued "Excuse me?"

Rias looked towards Peter and gave him a sheepish smile "It's not what you think"

"You'd be surprised of what I can think of…" Peter said as he turned towards Issei with a frown who in turn gave Peter an embarrassed grin.

Peter gave the man a dismissive grunt as Akeno sat on one side of him and Kiba on the other, though with amle space between both of them, while Issei sat down next to Koneko who kept one eye on him as she ate her chocolate treat.

"Well now that everyone is here, I'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research club" Rias said with a happy expression towards her newest pawn.

"Uh thanks" Issei said with a nod.

"But you should know that the name of the club is just a front. It's supposed to look like some kind of hobby" Rias said, her expression becoming more serious but still light hearted enough.

"Okay, what is it really?" Issei asked.

"A group of people that sacrifice people like you in the most brutal way possible to appease our dark prince" Peter said as he leaned back into the couch "So which is it Issei, death by sledge hammers or death by drowning?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Issei said with a horror-stricken face.

"He's kidding Issei" Rias said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we don't let you choose, we make the decision for you" Peter snickered.

Issei looked like he was about to bolt for the exit before Akeno spoke up with a laugh as she leaned against Peter and rubbed his shoulder "Don't worry Issei, we aren't going to sacrifice you to some dark demonic fallen god. Peter's just playing with you"

Issei gave Akeno an unsure expression "I don't know, he looks pretty serious to me"

"Well I am… about the hammers that is" Peter said with another snicker.

"Issei, we're not a group of maniacs that sacrifice people, we're in fact Devils, which depending on who you ask, may be a little worse now that I think about it but what can you do?" Rias said with an innocent shrug.

"Devils?" Issei said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, and the winged man from yesterday was something else… a Fallen Angel" Rias said.

' _Fallen Angel? Huh, little odd to find one all the way out here…'_ Peter thought as Rias began to explain what Fallen Angels were to Issei _'And where's there one, there's bound to be others nearby…'_

"Some think we're the same which isn't true" Rias explained to Issei on what a fallen Angel was "They want to serve God but it's too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the Underworld. The confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans, but they wish to please God so their goal is to wipe us Devils out and gain supremacy over our realm. You call it Hell"

"And then there's the Angels" Peter said with a roll of his eyes, gaining Issei's attention for a moment "God's most trusted warriors and blah, blah, blah, wants to wipe us out, blah, blah, blah"

Rias nodded at this "He's right, we're fighting a war on two fronts, one against the Fallen Angles and one against the Angels of Heaven"

Issei stared at them all for a few seconds as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was hearing. Rias took note of this and grinned in amusement "Something the matter? You look a bit overwhelmed"

Issei blushed a little at this as he rubbed the back of his head "Well probably because I am. I mean your talking about some real freaky deaky stuff here"

"Not really, half of what Risa said can be found in your nearest Church depending on the religion and what sec of said Faith" Peter said with a yawn.

"Well, not the good parts" Akeno said with a giggle.

Issei chuckled sheepishly at that before Rias spoke "You remember Yuuma Amano?" she smirked at the look Issei shot her "Of course you do. How could you forget, you two dated for a little while didn't you?"

Peter watched as Issei sat there in stunned silence for several seconds before his hand tightened into a fist "W-Where did you hear that name?"

When Rias looked like she was about to answer, Issei shook his head "never mind, I don't want to know. Look I don't know how you know so much about my life but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here so…" he then began to stand up as if to leave "Maybe we should just-… huh?"

His pause came when Rias suddenly pulled out a photo from her pocket and threw it on the table for Issei to see. The young teen glanced down at the image to see what it was and his eyes widened as he saw it was from yesterday. A picture of him and-

"Yuuma?!" he said with surprise.

Peter glanced down at the photo of Issei with 'Yuuma' and quirked a brow at her appearance. For a Fallen Angel, because no human he's seen looks quite as perfect like she did, she wasn't half bad looking.

Rias nodded at her Pawn's look "That's right, it wasn't a dream Issei. She's real… she was also a Fallen Angel"

Issei stood there in stunned silence as he stared at the image of the woman that supposedly never existed according to pretty much everyone else, but there she was, clear as day.

Rias glanced down at the photo with an amused smile "I love this picture of you two, you remember it don't you?"

Issei nodded at this "Of course I do, but how is this possible?"

Peter snorted at this "Well you see Issei, many years ago a magical device was created that allowed one to take these frozen images of the world around them-"

"I know what a camera is!" Issei said with a scowl "What I mean is, how it's possible for her to be in this photo when everyone else doesn't seem to either remember her or think she ever existed?!"

"Isn't that high school in a nutshell?" Peter said with a chuckle, further annoying Issei.

"Actually Issei, that was my doing" Rias said with a sheepish grin as the young man turned towards her in surprise "I erased the memory of her from everyone, it's something we do to make things… easier"

"But… why?"

"Think about it Issei, how do you think humanity will react if they find out that Devils, Angels and fallen Angles were walking among them, waging a centuries long battle against one another?" Akeno said with a giggle "It'd end very, very badly"

Rias nodded at her friend's comment "She's right, though normally it's the Fallen Angel that does the memory erasing after they accomplish their goal, but she seemed to be in a hurry and figured that we'd take care of it" Rias frowned at that last part "It's like she thinks we don't have anything else to do"

"What goal?" Issei said with confusion.

"You mean Yuuma's?" Rias blinked "She needed to kill you, but only after she figured out whether or not you held something within you that was dangerous or threatening. Once that was verified you were stabbed through the middle with a spear of light"

"That would explain the freaky shit she was saying" Issei said with a frown while he unconsciously rubbed the spot he was stabbed through by Yuuma "About God and something sacred"

Rias nodded "Yes, you have the Sacred Gear"

Peter's brow raised at this before he glanced towards the boy and narrowed his eyes as he reached out with his senses to see if that was true. After a few seconds, he blinked as he sensed something about the boy before he pulled back ' _Well what do you know, he actually does… talk about a waste'_

Akeno giggled at Issei's confused frown before she decided to elaborate on what a Sacred Gear was to the boy "It's basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few. In fact, the people that I know of that possessed it were historical figures so your kind of a big deal around here"

"The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable that it becomes a threat to those in the Underworld" Rias said before she glanced at Peter briefly with a small grin "Well, to some in the Underworld, others not so much"

She then returned her attention to Issei and nodded towards him "Hold up your hand"

"Okay, but just telling you now I'm know good at catch" Issei said as and did as ordered.

"How the hell can you not be good at catch?" Peter said with a raised brow "Someone throws something to you and you grab it before it hits the ground, easy"

Issei grumbled at the man while Rias smirked as she leaned back on her desk, crossing her legs at the knee and causing her skirt to hike up a little and expose more of her legs. A perverted grin appeared on Issei's face as he stared at the exposed flesh with a blush.

"So we're doing this now?" he said as he tired to keep his eyes focused on Rias's face but kept falling down to her gifted chest before his eyes would drop even further back to her legs "There's uh, there's a lot of pressure"

"It will get easier if you focus" Rias said, though her tone held little amusement despite the smile on her face.

Issei nodded at this as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate "Focus, focus, focus…"

After a few moments he cracked an eye open before it and his other eyes shot open as he was given a small glimpse up Rias's skirt.

Peter frowned as he saw the way Issei was looking at Rias. While he knew the boy was a pervert, and Rias herself didn't seem to mind too much, it still pissed him off that Issei was eying up what is to be his future wife like some hormone raging dog. He was about to say something before a slight glance from Rias stopped him, something he reluctantly did as he and the others watched as Issei tried to activate his Sacred Gear.

After several more seconds passed and Issei's eyes found their way to the lower half of Rias's body and that perverted grin grew on his face again, Peter spoke, his voice noticeably darker to everyone in the room **"If you don't advert your eyes Issei, I'm going to rip them out and shove what's left of your pathetic excuse of a dick down each hole before throwing you into a dumpster"**

Issei paled at the man's words as it seemed the lighting in the room darkened and the air grew cold, as if all the warmth was sucked out.

Issei slammed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on something else "F-Focus… focus…"

After several seconds he collapsed to his knees with a cry of defeat "It's new use, I'm a weak soul!

"Got that right" Koneko said with a scoff, causing Issei to glare at her while Rias smiled at the young boy.

"It's okay if you don't get it on the first try, it's pretty hard anyway" she said with a knowing grin, causing Issei to blush before he shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, for now anyway.

"Are you sure this isn't some mistake? I'm not that cool" he stated with a cough.

"We know" Koneko said with an eye roll, causing Peter to snicker as he glanced at Akeno.

"Well you were right, she is the life of the party"

"Told you" Akeno giggled as she pressed herself into Peter more, holding back a moan as she could feel the power coursing through him. The solid muscles under his uniform were also nice.

Rias smiled at Issei "A fallen Angle found you threat enough to try and kill you, it's not a mistake"

"Yeah, and then she put a glowing rod in me and somehow I'm still here" Issei said as he stood up "How's that work?"

Rias reached down to a small stack of paper that rested beside her on the desk she was leaning on and held it up to him to see "Do you remember this?"

Peter's eyes focused on the paper and saw it was a flier, causing him to raise a brow in slight confusion _'The hell is that for?'_

Issei stared at the flier for a moment before he nodded "Yeah I remember it"

Rias nodded in satisfaction at this "Just before your life ended, you summoned me with your thoughts through this flier. And so, that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the house of Rias Gremory. Daughter of the great and powerful Devil of the Maki…"

Suddenly two large Devil wings sprouted from Rias's back, causing Issei to stumble back in surprise as she looked at him with amusement while she placed a hand on her hip.

"Which means you are now my Devil's servant" she stated as Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all stood up and came to stand by Rias's side while Peter remained where he was and continued to watch.

"Isn't this so exciting!" Akeno said with a smile as she, Koneko and Kiba also spouted their own wings "You're really one of us now!"

Issei stated at them all in shock before suddenly his own wings emerged and he stumbled forward in surprise. He glanced at them with a gaping expression while Rias watched on in amusement "We're glad to have you here. Welcome Issei"

It was then that Issei noticed that Peter didn't sprout any black wings like the rest "So, are you a Devil too?"

Peter quirked a brow at the boy before suddenly four large, black demonic looking spider legs emerged from his back. Issei flinched as one of the legs nearly hit him as it stretched out and nearly hit him in the head with its barbed end.

"You could say I'm from an older stock where a few members of my family were closely acquainted with spiders" Peter said as his eyes glowed red and filled the latest Pawn of Rias' Peerage with a sense of dread as he stared into the dark blood colored irises of Peter.

' _Jesus… I feel like my whole life flashed before my eyes while I'm being torn apart in a pool of ice… and it's getting worse by the second'_ Issei thought with a shiver as he adverted his gaze from Peter.

"Alright Peter, that's enough" Rias said with a chuckle as she patted him on the shoulder "Can't have you scaring off my latest Pawn"

Peter's response was to have his eyes shift back to their usual brown and the legs to slowly recede back into his back.

"So Peter, can you also create webs?" Kiba asked with curiosity.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod.

"Do they come out of your ass like regular spiders?" Koneko asked plainly.

Peter stared at the short girl for a moment before he raised his arm up and had his middle and ring finger curl back and press down on a certain spot on his wrist. Before anyone could react, a single web line shot out from his wrist and nailed Koneko right in the face.

"You tell me" Peter said as he watched as Koneko struggled to remove the sticky substance.

Rias sighed at this as rubbed her brow in minor annoyance as Kiba tried to help Koneko cut the webs from her head while Peter and Issei snickered and Akeno playful chided Peter for shooting a white sticky substance on Koneko before buying her dinner first.

' _Well at least this arrangement won't be boring…'_ the clan heiress thought as Koneko glared at Peter who responded with an innocent shrug.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter... Peter begins to settle into his new life and receives a very pleasurable visit from his Queen…

Okay I know that I said that the latest chapter for Demon in the Web would be my last update for any story for a few months but I've literally been sitting on this story for over half a year now and I figured I'd post this, ship out to boot camp tomorrow and then come back in a few months when I'm done with that and see how things are.


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Fox Boss** : I have the Knights, Rooks planned out but no pawns yet.

 **DarkLordZay** : I have the Knights and Rooks planned out, but I'm still open to suggestions for the Pawns. It's possible she could be in it.

 **Mcleanbryce7** : Hopefully.

 **Great Saiyanman54** : He's not cold or mean, he's annoyed that he's been forced into the human world to attend a school that a wife he wasn't planning on having is going to. Plus the way Issei has been acting is bound to get on anyone's nerves.

 **Ismail** : No he won't be, his Queen made sure that he's more than comfortable with women.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : There was a Death Battle reference in there?

 **gunman** : For the most part Peter's polite but he does have a dark side if pushed too far, he was to a point raised by Mephisto. Well compared to Riser, just about anyone's better as far as Rias is concerned. I already have the peerage picked out and it's all female, but you did already name one that'll be in it, she'll just have a different position in Peter's peerage.

 **Erofox** : No I don't have a PS4… yet.

 **Arnold** : It'll be a bit of both with the occasional original arc or storyline thrown in to keep things interesting.

 **Sharkzero44** : The idea has crossed my mind from time to time.

 **Fortitude** : I think Ophis and Great Red are a bit stronger than the likes of Thor, Loki, Hulk and Hercules, but cosmic level beings like Hela, Doom on occasion, Odin and Dormammu, yeah I think they trump those two.

 **Mark** : I haven't seen Berserk yet, so i never had a reason to consider it, but I'm told the show is good. I think I'll give it a look.

 **Guest** : This Peter is more in line with his Black Suit persona in where his jokes, quips, and comments have a darker undertone to them or are just outright hostile. He'll lighten up the longer he's around Rias and her group and away from Mephisto's influence.

 **Lord web life of destiny** : It'll be a mix of the novels, magna, anime and some original material thrown in, some completely original and some based off a few Spider-man stories. Some of the girls in Issei's harem will be in Peter's but not all. Issei actually won't find out about Rias and Peter's marriage for a while. No Peter wont be getting a Dragon like Issei and Vali have. Peter's powers are roughly the same as his mainstream counterpart's but enhanced and he has a few other powers as well, as for how powerful he is, no he's not up to Blue Marvel or Anti-man's levels, least how he is now.

 **Guest** : Saying God or Jesus won't do anything, it's if they try praying to them or something along those lines that issues begin to arise.

 **psp reader** : Well he is now a demon, their kind arrogant to begin with. Besides I wouldn't say Peter's arrogant, just more confident of himself, less doubtful of his abilities.

 **omega hunter** : Yes Peter's personality will brighten as he remains on Earth. There will be no dragon for Peter in regards to his Sacred Gear, I already having something picked out for him and it'll be rather fitting.

 **spiderspwan616** : Yeah as the story goes their relationship will grow and deepen. I have a Sacred Gear in mind for Peter already and it does work vaguely similar to the Dragon Armor that Issei and Vali have. No Peter has no relation to Tannin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Highschool DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter quietly whistled to himself as he stood in the elevator as it slowly climbed to his floor. Today had been rather informative and his first meeting with Rias went a lot better than he thought it'd go. He was half expecting her to be in complete and utter denial and refuse to acknowledge their marriage and try to fight it.

' _Then again, it was my great grandfather that asked for it'_ Peter thought with a small frown on his face as the elevator came to a stop at his floor and the doors opened _'Even she knows that refusing him out of all of the Devils in the Underworld is as close as to suicide as it gets for our kind'_

Either that… or she totally digs him.

' _Or that'_ Peter thought with a snort as he made his way down the hall to his room.

He had just arrived at his door and was about to enter the code to unlock it when he suddenly heard the door behind him open and a young woman's voice spoke.

"Ah, you must be our new neighbor"

Peter paused and looked over his shoulder to see a girl around his age, maybe a few years older standing in the doorway, looking at him with a friendly smile. She had long scarlet red hair, warm brow eyes, and a voluptuous figure that easily rivaled the likes of Rias, much to his surprise. She was currently dressed in a simple white shirt that seemed to be a bit small on her, showing part of her midriff and blue skirt that ended just halfway down her thighs, showing off an amazing set of legs.

"Uh, hello…" Peter said as he turned towards the young woman and gave her a small nod "Peter…"

The girl smiled as she held out a hand "Erza, Erza Scarlet"

"Your name is Erza Erza Scarlet?" Peter said with a confused expression.

Erza chuckled at this "No, I was simply giving my name and my last name"

"Then why repeat your first name twice? Wouldn't just saying it once along with your last name be just as good?" Peter questioned with greater confusion. Humans were starting to confuse the hell out of him.

Erza shrugged "Hey I don't make the greeting rituals. I just do what they say"

"That sounds fair" Peter said with a nod before he and Erza both heard a sound come from Peter's room that sounded like a dog… a rather large dog.

Erza frowned at this "You have a dog?"

"Yeah…" Peter said with a slow nod "Why? Last I checked, the manager said it was fine"

"Is he a big dog?" Erza asked as she glanced back into her apartment briefly "My mom isn't too find of big dogs. It's why she moved us here, last neighbor had a big Rottweiler"

At this Peter chuckled "Ah don't worry about my dog, he's completely harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly"

His chuckle died down when he and Erza both heard a dark growl followed by a deep bark that caused Peter to give Erza a sheepish grin as he tried to unlock his door without looking at the keypad "Hehehehe, that's just his way of saying hi… really he's super nice and friendly. Well unless you're someone that likes to fight dogs because then it's a whole other ball game. Or a cat, he hates cats, well he actually likes to chase them, but you know what I mean"

"Well it's a good thing that I happen to adore dogs more than cats" Erza stated as she folded her arms and her face formed a cute pout "But mother won't allow me to get one, even if it's a small one"

"She really doesn't like dogs huh?" Peter said as he heard his door unlock and open ever so slightly.

That however was all his dog needed before it suddenly stuck its head through the small amount of space it was given before Peter kept it from opening any farther and risking the large canine getting out.

"Holy shit…" Erza said in surprise as she took in the dog's appearance.

It looked like a large Pit Bull but was pale white with the eyes being a pale blue with red pupils. The reason for the odd appearance was because Peter's dog, Thori, wasn't a regular dog but in fact a rare breed of Hellhound from the Norse dimension of Hel itself. A gift from Peter's mother's friend for his tenth birthday.

Peter gave Erza a sheepish grin as he tired to push his Familiar back inside before he did anything that could oust him as something more than a large dog.

"Sorry, he's just not used to these new surroundings, so he tires to be around me as often as he can until he does" Peter said as he tried to push a growling Thori back inside "He's a real clingy"

"That's… cute" Erza said with a small grin as she watched Peter shove the large dog back inside completely before Peter himself entered the apartment.

"So I'm told, see ya around" Peter said as he closed the door before locking it before Thori could shove his head through the door again.

Erza shook her head in amusement as she turned and went back into her own apartment to get dinner ready for when her mother got back from work.

' _Maybe I'll keep quiet on how big Peter's dog is. Mom would have a heart attack if she saw him'_ Erza thought with a giggle _'I'm starting to kinda like this place… and the new guy is pretty cute so that's a plus'_

…

Meanwhile inside Peter's apartment, the young Devil let out a sigh as he rested against the door before he glared at his Hellhound "Dude, you could have gotten me in trouble!"

Thori, who was busy licking his front paw, stopped and looked up at Peter with an unimpressed expression on his face before he spoke in a deep, gravel like tone.

" **Dose Thori look like he cares. Thori wants to get out and murder something. Murder something good!"** the large supernatural canine growled as he sat down and stared at Peter **"Thori hasn't murdered anything good in days!"**

"Yeah well Thori's gonna have to go a lot longer while we're here" Peter sighed as he pushed himself off the door and let his bag fall to the floor as he went further into the apartment.

It was fairly large, especially given that it's only occupants were Peter and Thori. It possessed two bedrooms, one for Peter and one for his Queen when she finally arrives, a full sized bathroom with a standing shower and a hot tub, the latter more for his Queen because she oh so loves her long bubble baths, a updated and modern styled kitchen with fully stocked cupboards and refrigerator, a spacious living room with a good sized plush bed for Thori to use, a flat screen T.V. that was modified to receive channels from the Underworld and a 'L' shaped couch.

All in all, it was a pretty good set up for a young teen living on his own with only a large demonic hellhound with a lust for killing to live in.

'Still prefer my room… I couldn't even bring all of my stuff here' Peter thought with a sigh as he removed his jacket and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as he made his way to the couch while Thori retreated back into Peter's room, likely to brood over not killing anything today.

"Bah he'll be fine in a few hours and if not…" Peter shrugged to himself "A blood soaked bone or two will cheer him up"

" **No it won't!"** Thori called from the room with a bark "also stop talking to yourself, it's weird!"

"Well stop listening to my conversations!" Peter shot back with a snort.

" **Grrr…"**

Peter chuckled as he settled into the couch and let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do now. Since coming to Earth, Peter has quickly discovered that compared to the Underworld, there wasn't much to do.

A good half hour passed with Peter doing nothing but staring up at the ceiling, wishing something interesting would happen to elevate his mood before a black and white magic circle suddenly appeared a few feet away from Peter. The youngest living descendant of Mephisto watched as the light from the magical circle faded to reveal a young woman around Peter's age standing there.

"Hello, my lord" she said with a slight bow.

"Felicia…" Peter said with a small nod towards the Queen of his Peerage and… well his only active piece.

Felicia Hardy was near Peter in height thanks to her heeled thigh high boots. She possessed long snow-white hair, glowing green eyes that, and a voluptuous figure that could quite possibly surpass even the likes of Rias. She was dressed in a pair of black short shorts, a short black mesh shirt that had its sleeves removed and exposed her toned stomach which was all partially covered by a black coat that had a puff of white fur on the sleeves and around the collar. Apart from her beauty, Felicia also possessed and extremely rare Sacred Gear that allowed her to manipulate the probability of other's around her, mainly in the forms of serious bad luck. Now it wasn't exactly specific in how it affects her enemies and even then, she could only use it for a few hours a day at her current power level.

But Peter has long come to treasure her gift, it's saved him more times than he could count… something she loved to remind him of.

Felicia rose from her bow as she reached up and removed her coat before tossing it on the arm of the couch as she sat down next to Peter and ran a hand over his chest.

"How was your first day at the human school my lord?" she asked with a purr.

"You already know the answer" Peter said with a snort as he rested his head against the cushion and went back to looking up at ceiling "Hell, you probably know how the rest of my week will go"

"Probably, but I will say this, Saturday will be an interesting time for you" Felicia chuckled as she rested her head against Peter's shoulder.

"Mind giving me an idea?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Nope" she said, making a 'pop' sound on the 'P' a she leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Peter grunted at this as he grabbed Felicia and pulled her into his lap, causing her to giggle in delight as he spoke "You know, as your king I can order you to tell me"

"You could, my lord" she said with a grin as she pressed herself into him "But you won't. Out of fear that your already terrible luck will worsen because of me"

"That may be part of the reason" Peter said as he ran his hands up and down Felicia's body, marveling at how soft yet firm it felt.

"Honestly, I think you only made me your queen in hopes that my luck powers will bring you good luck, or better than what you usually have" Felicia said as she licked the side of Peter's face while his hands settled on her hips and pulled them against his own, causing her to moan.

She then pushed away from Peter briefly to remove her top, causing her breasts to fall out in front of Peter's face. Peter grabbed one and gave it a light kiss as she threw her shirt across the room while she ran another hand through Peter's hair. She began to pant as his kisses became harder and his licks on her nipples turned to sucking. Felicia moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure, loving how her king's mouth felt on her chest. Her breath hitched as one of his hands reached down towards her pants and began to try and slide underneath towards her pussy. She reached down to help him remove the fabric and felt one of his fingers just starting to slid into her aching warmth before they heard the doorbell ring, causing them to pause in their actions.

Felicia groaned as she stood up from Peter but didn't bother to cover herself as she glanced at the door with a slight scowl as she gave a light sniff towards the entryway to the apartment "It's Rias. She's probably here to talk with you more… talk about piss poor timing"

"She alone?" Peter asked with a frustrated sigh as he stood up and moved towards the door "Also how do you know what she smells like?"

"Yes, she is and as for how I know, she wears the same perfume as her mother… tacky" Felicia said as she watched her master open the door and welcomed the Gremory clan heiress inside.

Rias gave Peter a nod of thanks before she saw Felicia standing there topless, her nipples still erect and her body a little red and her breathing still slightly labored "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes/No" Felicia and Peter said at the same time.

Rias smirked a bit at this while Peter gave her a sheepish grin before glancing at Felicia "We'll finish later"

Felicia scowled at that as she fixed her clothes before she retrieved her jacket. She threw back on before she gave a nod to Peter "I'll go and finish my packing then"

"Your still not done?" Peter asked with bemusement before he gestured to his apartment "You do know that this entire place is a fourth the size of my closet back home, right?"

"That's why magic was created" Felicia said with a wink before she vanished in a black and white magic circle, leaving Peter alone with his fiancé.

"She seems… nice" Rias commented with a grin.

"She usually is, just don't interrupt her special happy time" Peter said with a grin "She may hate you for a few days"

"I'm sure I'll survive" Rias said as she began to look around Peter's apartment with an interested eye.

' _So did everyone else that pissed her off before they went mad from the amount of bad luck she dealt them'_ Peter thought as he watched Rias explore his living room before she glanced down a hallway that led to the bedrooms.

She casted a sly look towards Peter as she placed a hand on her hip and nodded in the direction of Peter's room "Mind if I take a look?"

Peter smirked at that "Depends"

"Depends on what?" Rias asked with a raised brow.

"You like dogs?" Peter asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Yes, I don't mind them" Rias said with a smile "Why, do you have a dog?"

"Sort of…" Peter said as he glanced towards his room and let out a whistle.

Not a second later Thori came barreling out of the room with a snarl, his eyes wide and wild and his muscles tense. Rias let out a shriek of surprise as she hopped behind Peter as Thori came to a stop before Peter, his ears and nose twitching like mad.

" **Master call Thori, is master going to let Thori murder something now?!"** the massive Hellhound asked as he wagged his tail back and forth in excitement.

"No Thori, I just wanted to show you off to Rias, you can go now" Peter said with a laugh, causing Thori to growl at Peter.

" **Thori doesn't like being called like he's some mutt!"**

Peter frowned at that "But your mother was a giant wolf and your father was… something. So doesn't that mean your not a pure blooded Hellho-"

" **Shut up!"** Thori growled, his eyes narrowed and his ears close to his head as he stared up at Peter **"Thori isn't a mutt, Thori's unique!"**

"Your right about that" Peter said as he patted the large dog on the head before he glanced over his shoulder to see that Rias was a good meter away, her eyes on Thori.

Peter smiled at this as he stepped out of the way "Don't worry, he's harmless. He wont hurt you"

" **Thori will"** the hound growled before Peter flicked him in the ear **"Ow, that hurt stupid Devil!"**

"You zip it" Peter scowled at the large beast before he gave Rias a reassuring smile "Seriously, he's all bark and very little bite. You'll be fine"

Rias swallowed nervously as she slowly approached Thori, his red eyes following her every move as she very, very slowly extended her hand out. Peter watched as Thori stared at the extended hand for a moment, a look of confusion on his eyes before he glanced towards Rias.

" **Why do you have your hand out like that? Do you want Thori to murder it?"** the large Hellhound asked.

Rias paled as she licked her lips "I was hoping I could pet you…"

Thori stared at Rias for a moment before he let out a huff and turned away **"Let Thori murder something and Thori will let you"**

He then slowly made his way back towards Peter's room, intent on sleeping until dinner or something hopefully breaks into the apartment and Thori could murder it. Peter and Rias watched him go for a moment before Peter gave Rias a sheepish smile.

"I think he likes you!"

Rias gave Peter a bemused expression as she folded her arms under her bust "What makes you say that?"

"Well he didn't growl at you like he did to my Queen when I first introduced her to him" Peter said with a shrug "Plus the fact he's willing to let you pet him if you let him kill something speaks volumes… but don't let him kill anything. Seriously don't, he won't stop if you do"

Rias chuckled as she turned and made her way to the couch "I'll keep that in mind"

"Please do, the last time I let him out and he killed something, he went on a seven-hour rampage and killed half my House's servants" Peter sighed with a shake of his head "My parents were not happy"

Rias hummed at that as she and Peter sat down on the couch "You have a nice place here. Did you pay for it or someone else?"

"My eldest brother, Ben" Peter said as he leaned against his couch's armrest and watched as Rias removed her jacket "He bought me this place and a few other houses and apartments around here in case I ever needed to move out of one of them and into another"

"Why?" Rias asked with a curious expression on her face.

At this Peter pointed to himself "Me"

"You?" Rias questioned "What does that mean?"

"Rias, how often do members of my clan come to the human world?" Peter asked as he glanced out towards the window "Let alone stay for longer than a few hours?"

"Not often… in fact the last confirmed sighting of anyone form your clan walking the earth was reported was almost thirty years ago in South Africa and he was there for an entire day" Rias said.

"Yeah, my Uncle Ben, who my brother is named after" Peter said with a sigh "And how long did it take until Fallen Angels were all over that country, looking for him?"

Rias's eyes widened a bit at this "Oh…"

"Yeah" Peter said with a tired nod "Now thankfully it doesn't seem that any Fallen Angles or even the various Churches of the world that are allied with them or the Angles know I'm here for the time being but well… it's only a matter of time. With them and my family, it usually is"

"So why come up here then? Why not stay in the Underworld?" Rias asked with a worried expression "Especially if you run the risk of attracting half the Fallen Angles and Heavenly Angles on this side of the world"

"Because of my grandfather… Blackheart" Peter said with a scowl "He runs the day to day operations of our clan and it was him that decided that being up here would be 'good for me'"

"And your great grandfather allowed that?" Rias said with a quirked brow "Kinda odd he's let his son put his great grandson in jeopardy like that given he's pushing for you to marry me"

"Oh my great grandfather spoke his mind in regards to being up here" Peter said in a harsh laugh as he looked Rias in the eye "But he's a guy that likes to gamble and well what better gamble then to place one of the four youngest members of our clan on earth that's populated by crazed priests from the Church and a legion of homicidal Fallen Angles and see if he'll live long enough to marry his future wife?"

"That's… quite the gamble" Rias said with a frown as she brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

"You do realize it's Mephisto right?" Peter said with a snort "This is the same Devil that asked the original Four Great Satans to sacrifice their own armies and even themselves in his desire to rule all of creation and try to wipe out all of the Angles, Fallen Angels and hell even some of the other Pantheons"

"I know, I'm just surprised with how careless he's being with your safety is all. My family would never knowingly place me in such danger" Rias commented with a frown.

"Yeah well that's your family" Peter said with a hint of anger in his tone "In the house of Mephisto, you either learn how to survive quick, or you die and spare the rest of us your existence…"

After that, the two settled into a rather peaceful silence. Rias took this time to better examine her future husband now that there were no real distractions around them. Appearance wise he wasn't half bad looking, he had a boyish nerdy charm to him that she found quite appealing, his personality while dark wasn't spiteful, at least not as much as it could be given his heritage, and he hasn't tried to grope her or stick his tongue down her throat like Rizer tired to do to her when they were still 'betrothed' to one another.

' _By the Dark Prince that marriage would have been worse than having a Holy Sword plunged through my chest'_ Rias thought with a mental gag at the thought of still being promised to Rizer.

It was than that Peter stood up and turned towards Rias with a raised brow "Hungry?"

Rias blinked at him for a moment before his words registered in her mind and she nodded "Yes, a little"

Peter nodded at that as he turned towards the kitchen "Anything you would like?"

"What do you have?" Rias asked as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"A bit of this, a bit of that and a wee bit of other things" Peter responded with a grin.

Rias smirked at Peter as she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Peter opened the fridge "Well then, I'll take some of that, a few slices of this, and a couple of other things on the side"

"Your wish is my command" Peter snickered as he pulled out a few things that Rias might like.

Rias giggled before she heard a faint huff from Peter's room, causing her to tense up a little "Will Thori being joining us?"

Peter paused as he pulled out a few slices of meat to cook up and thought about it before shaking his head "Nah, I'll give him a few bones to munch on"

"Will that be enough for him?" Rias asked, she didn't want Peter to short change his familiar because she was afraid to eat next to the large Hellhound.

"It will, besides…" Peter trailed off as he glanced towards the direction of his room before leaning in close, his voice lowering as well "I was thinking of taking him hunting later for Fallen Angles"

Rias's eyes widened a little at this while Peter grinned "He oh so does love how they taste for some reason"

"Is that… wise?" Rias asked with a worried frown.

"Probably not, but come on, what are the odds that I'm going to run into a Fallen Angel with more than two wings?" Peter asked with a snort "Most of them were killed off in the War and Thori's smart enough to avoid any of the more powerful flying pigeons… for now"

Rias seemed unconvinced as Peter went about making their dinner. After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat to get his attention "Will you at least be safe?"

Peter stared at her for a moment before he nodded "Always am and always will… most of the time"

Rias smiled weakly at that "Just try not to get killed, rather not have to explain to my family and yours that you got beaten by a bunch of Fallen Angels"

Peter's response was a laugh as the aroma of cooked, spiced meat began to fill the kitchen as the two settled back into a comfortable silence.

…

The next day passed in much the same way it did previously for Peter. He made to enter the school before a random girl tired to stop and somehow have sex with him without saying she wanted to have sex with him, put up with Issei being a pervert, and what was worse putting up with his equally perverted friends, and listen to lectures from his teachers that he's known for years now and listen to the humans around him struggle to learn it.

Peter for the most part just went through the motions while mentally cursing his Grandfather for sending him to Earth. He was sure the bastard did it out of spite then 'wanting to improve the eventual marriage between the heirs of Mephisto and Gremory'… Blackheart inherited many things from his father, but being a good liar was not one of them.

' _Starting to see why Mephisto prefers his daughter over his son now'_ Peter thought as he found himself sitting in the lounge area of the Occult Research Club only a hour after the school day had mercifully ended. He was waiting for Rias to show up so they could... well do something. Last night's dinner was nice and Peter was interested to see if Rias would like to go out on an actual date with him.

He glanced around the room to see if the red headed beauty had slipped in without him noticing but only saw Issei folding a stack of Fliers to distribute later tonight. Peter heard him vaguely complain about Rias being pissed off at him. this caught Peter's interest as he leaned towards the teen with a raised brow "What are you talking about?"

Issei jumped a little at the sound of Peter's voice "What?"

Peter rolled his eyes at this "You mentioned Rias being mad at you, why is that?"

Issei blinked at Peter before he adverted his gaze with a cough "Oh it's… it's nothing"

"Doesn't sound like nothing it Rias is pissed about it" Peter commented with a frown "She doesn't strike as the type to get angry easily"

Issei blushed at this as he tired to avoid the powerful Devil's gaze "It's dumb really. I mean it's not dumb, it's just the whole situation about it is dumb"

"Huh?" Peter said with a blink.

"I… I uh… I met a girl today" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head "She's real nice, also a total-"

"Issei" Peter interrupted the teen with a scowl, causing the boy to pale with a sheepish chuckle.

"Right sorry, hehehehe…" Issei felt sweat begin to build on his brow before he continued "Well anyway I ran into her we talked for a while and… well I enjoyed it"

"Okay, and why is this a problem?" Peter asked with growing impatience.

"She's a member of the church" Issei said with a dejected sigh.

Peter's eyes widened at this "Is that right?"

"Yeah…" Issei said with a nod.

Peter stared at Issei for a few moments as he mulled over what Issei said before he snorted in amusement "Smitten with a Holy girl, classic. Word of warning, opposites in this case do not attract nor do they end well"

"Yeah, I figured" Issei said sadly before Akeno suddenly appeared from behind the sofa Issei was sitting on.

"Aww don't worry Issei, I'm sure things will work out in the end. Not every romance ends in tragedy" the raven-haired beauty said with a smile while Issei jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Rias's queen.

Peter grinned at the scene while Issei tired to calm his heart rate down "Damn, you scared the Hell out of me"

"Sorry" Akeno giggled before the door behind her opened and Rias stepped in.

The red head was surprised to see Akeno here "Your still here? I thought you went home for the day"

Akeno stood up and turned towards her master "We just received a message from the Arc-Duke"

Rias's brows rose in surprise as she folded her arms across her chest "The Arc-Duke?"

Akeno nodded, her smile dropping as her face grew more serious "It was urgent, a Stray Devil has been causing trouble nearby"

Peter quirked a brow at this "A stray, out here?"

"Yes" Akeno nodded as she turned back towards Peter while Rias stood there, a look of deep thought on her face.

Peter hummed at that "Any idea whose it was?"

"No, but obviously they weren't a very good master if their servant went rogue like this one has" Akeno giggled.

Peter chuckled at that as he stood up "Well, let's go find it then"

It was then that Rias spoke "Actually Peter, I was wondering if you could stay here, until we get back"

Peter glanced at Rias in confusion "Uh why? Something wrong?"

"What- oh no nothing's wrong" Rias said as she cleared her throat before she gestured towards Issei "I was hoping to use this as a learning opportunity for Issei and well… wouldn't be much of a learning opportunity if you kill the Stray right off the bat"

"Isn't that the point?" Peter asked with a snort.

Rias nodded "Yes, but I want to see how he'll stack up against a Stray"

At this Issei gulped "Um, can we hold a vote on whether he can come or not, because I vote yes!"

Peter glanced at Issei for a moment before he sighed "Fiiine, I'll let you guys go and have all the fun while I sit here and twiddle with my thumbs until you get back"

Rias gave Peter an apologetic smile "Sorry Peter, if you want I can make it up for you later"

At this Akeno giggled "Ooh I bet he'll love that"

Rias shook her head in exasperation at her friends comment while Peter simply fell back on to the couch and made himself comfortable "Well go on then, that Stray isn't going to kill itself anytime soon"

"It shouldn't take long, I promise" Rias said as she gestured for Akeno to go and get the others ready.

Akeno nodded as she turned and left the room while Issei glanced at Rias with a nervous expression "So what are Stray Devils exactly?"

"You'll see" Peter said as he rested his hands behind his head "But basically Devils' servants that killed their masters and struck out on their own. Those old stories you here about demons terrorizing people and stuff, that's usually them after they escape from the Underwolrd and end up here"

"Oh… sounds great" Issei paled a little as the image of some demonic monster came to mind.

"Yep" Peter said with a nod "Me personally, I've only ever dealt with like three"

"Only three?" Rias said with surprise "I thought you would've dealt with dozens by now"

At this Peter smirked darkly "Rias, who in their right mind would ever try to betray anyone in my House?"

"Point" Rias said with a nod before she gestured for Issei to follow her "Come along Issei, the others will be waiting"

"Yes ma'am" Issei said as he went to stand before he heard Peter's voice.

"Issei!"

The Pawn paused mid stride before he glanced back at Peter "Yes…?"

Peter stared at Issei for several moments before he spoke "Try not to be too embarrassing out there"

Issei's brow twitched a little at that "…Sure"

"Good" Peter said as he waved the Devil away "And for the love of all that is Unholy, don't get distracted by the Stray's assets"

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked with confusion.

"Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about" Peter sighed before he leveled a serious look towards the slightly younger teen "So don't get distracted or you'll end up dead or worse"

Issei gulped at this "W-What's worse than death?"

Peter was silent for a moment as he held the teen's gaze before he adverted his gaze and shrugged "You'd be surprised…"

And with that, Issei nodded before he followed Rias outside where the rest of her Peerage had gathered. After several minutes, and sensing that they were gone, Peter let out a sigh "You can come out now, their gone"

To his right, in a shadowy corner of the room, Felicia suddenly emerged, her movements light and graceful, like a cat's. The white-haired beauty smiled as she placed a hand on her hip "Finally, it was starting to get cramped in there"

Peter looked behind towards the shadowy corner she emerged from "Really? Looks spacious to me"

"It appears that Rias's brother is monitoring his baby sister with a few Devil Servants, some of which are using the shadows to watch her" Felicia said with an eye roll "Don't know why they can't just stalk her through social media like everyone else"

Peter hummed at that before he settled into the sofa "So, what do you think of Rias's new Pawn?"

"Issei?" Felicia said, her nose scrunching up "I've seen better. And his perverse tendencies are really starting to get on my nerves"

"He's sixteen and human- err was human. What do you expect?" Peter chuckled as Felecia huffed.

"So? I'm sixteen and you don't see me drooling over every piece of hot ass in view" the white haired Devil said as she folded her arms under her bust.

Peter quirked a brow at her remark "Could have fooled me"

Felicia gave Peter a small grin "There's a difference between infatuation and being a pervert"

Peter nodded at that before he suddenly remembered something "Did you remember to-"

"Yeeeeees, I made sure your doors and windows were locked and that Thori was fed before coming here" Felicia said as she stared at Peter in amusement "I swear, without me you'd be hopeless"

"That's part of the reason I made you my Queen" Peter said with a grin.

"And here I thought it was because I'm hot, sexually interested in you, and somehow find a way to put up with your lame ass jokes" Felicia laughed as she sat beside Peter and leaned back against the sofa.

"Heeeey my jokes are awesome!" Peter whined as Felicia broke out into another laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that handsome, keep telling yourself that…"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter against his better judgement decides to accompany Issei on a seemingly simple errand…


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : True but Thori isn't a dog, he's a Hellhound sooo her mom will have plenty to freak out about when she see's the large murdering obsessed canine.

 **CRUDEN** : Could be, or maybe Ben's the eldest of the four. We're find out soon.

 **DarkDevilKnight** : There's a few that'll crop up the one where the most characters will crop up from will be Fairy Tail.

 **Dragoul Maylo** : A few Marvel characters and a few DXD characters that would have been in Rias's Peerage like Xenovia.

 **Ben10fan** : Yes, she will.

 **Great Saiyaman54** : First of all, how is he a sociopath or psychotic? At what point has he shown any sort of serve and harmful mental instability or actions that are usually associated with such behaviors? Have you ever read of the more recent Thor comics, like released in the last decade, that introduced Thori? He's pretty tame compared to how he's portrayed in the comics.

 **lord web life of destiny** : Peter's sacred gear will have nothing to do with Dragons.

 **gunman** : Yes Peter and Riser will come to blows in this story. We'll see his siblings at one point along with Blackheart and Mephisto. His parents, Aunt and Uncle on the other hand, not too sure, maybe.

 **Kryptonianspiderman** : It'll be Marvel and Anime women in Peter's Peerage.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter has over the years come to be reluctant to do anyone any sort of favor, be they family member or not. Part of the reason had to do with the fact that his interactions with his family, even members that Peter was extremely close to like his siblings, could becoming very cut throat in the span of a few sentences or just looking at someone wrong at the wrong time. And more often than not, the favors asked by other members of Peter's clan usually ended up with Peter nearly dead or wishing he was dead to spare him the emotional and mental trauma he endured.

So when Rias approached Peter and asked him to accompany Issei on a run to meet with a new client, Peter was hesitant to say yes. A majority of the reason was because it meant Peter would have to be around Issei longer than he liked, the human turned Devil's perverted tendencies were really starting to aggravate him. Plus, Peter promised to take Thori out to the woods so he could perhaps hunt down any wildlife that wasn't human.

So after half an hour of negotiating on Rias's part, and Kiba promising to take Thori out for his walk, Peter agreed.

And almost five minutes into the trek to the new client's house with Issei, Peter wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self to say 'no'.

Peter, who was walking at a leisurely pace beside Issei who had opted to take his bike, had been spending the last few minutes enduring the boy's displeasure at discovering what his place was in Rias's peerage.

"How am I supposed to get my own servants when I'm a Pawn?!" Issei complained as he rode his bike around Peter "Pawns are like the low ranking bitch at Chess!"

"I couldn't agree more" Peter said with a sigh as he placed his hands in his blue hoodie as he and Issei made their way down a darkened street on the far edge of the town.

"I mean if I was born as a high ranking Devil with Rias's power levels it'd be no problem, but instead I'm a reborn which means I'm going to have to bust my ass to prove myself" Issei said sadly.

"Which probably won't make a difference in current Devil society" Peter said with a yawn, causing Issei to look at him with a curious expression as he circled Peter.

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is, that even if you do increase your power levels… because by the dregs of Hell your weak… most high ranking Devils wont ever see you as anything more than a human playing demon" Peter said with a shrug as he kicked a glass bottle into the street and watched as the glass shattered on the pavement.

"Aww man!" Issei whined as he slumped on his bike's handle bars "How am I supposed to get my super cool harem of sexy women now?!"

"Pity or Rias decides to humor you and gives you a few that she has no use for" Peter said with eye roll before he looked at a street sign and saw that they were getting close to their destination "Saddle up Issei, we're almost there"

"Right…" Issei nodded as he slowed down before he hopped off his bike and walked it alongside Peter as they made their way down the street until they came to a stop at a medium sized two story house.

"This is it" Issei said as he parked his bike on the small fence by the house and began to secure it while Peter examined the human structure.

It had a modern look to it, or what counts as modern in the human world he supposed. The lights were all out, something that Peter found odd considering that it wasn't even ten. He also noticed that it was oddly quiet out tonight, no dogs barking, no bugs flying or even the faint calls of bats, raccoons, rats and other nocturnal creatures that roam the suburbs at this time.

' _Weird…'_ Peter thought as he saw that Issei was done and watched as the newly minted Devil made his way to the front of the house.

Peter stayed a few feet behind him, he was here to simply keep an eye on Rias's Pawn and make sure nothing to serious happened to him. With Fallen Angles taking a particular interest in him, and Nun with an apparent Scared Gear appearing, Rias wanted her Peerage to travel in groups when they go out for the time being.

' _Really not seeing what's so special about this guy'_ Peter thought as he watched Issei ring the house's doorbell and wait for a response _'Sure he's got a pretty good Sacred Gear in the form of what I believe is the Boosted Gear, but other than that, I don't see anything that screams 'hey I'm kinda important in the grand scheme of things''_

After several minutes with no response from the owner of the home, Issei rang the doorbell again while Peter looked around the street and frowned when he saw no one was out. No cars, no lights on in other houses, not even dogs barking or the howling meows of cats…

Before Peter could laminate over it any farther, he heard Issei open the door, causing him to turn towards the Reborn devil with a raised brow "Did you just pick that lock?"

"W-What?" Issei said as he looked back at Peter before he shook his head "N-No, I just jiggled the handle a little and the door swung open on itself!"

"Uh-huh…" Peter said with a smirk as he brushed pass Issei and entered the house in a single stride and took a quick look around while ignoring Issei's denial about picking the house's lock and breaking in.

The lights were all off and the air was hot, like someone shut off the air conditioning and cranked up the heat until it felt like it was a sauna. Peter grumbled at the humidity as he peeked down a hallway towards what he assumed was the kitchen while Issei finally entered the house and looked around with a worried frown on his face.

"Helloooo?" he called out before he noticed a light source on in a room farther down the hallway "I'm the Devil servant sent here by Lady Gremory"

"anyone home?" Peter called out as he felt an uneasy feeling beginning to settle in his stomach "If it's any consolation, it was the other guy that broke in, I just came to make sure he didn't steal anything!"

"Dude I didn't break in and I'm not going to steak anything!" Issei said in an exasperated tone.

"Said every burglar that's ever broken into a house and got caught" Peter responded dryly.

Issei scowled at Peter before he took another step into the house before his whole body tensed up. Peter's eyes narrowed at this before he felt a faint crawl up his spine followed by a very faint almost unnoticeable tingle at the base of his skull. Peter frowned at this before he decided to push through and see what the light in the room down the hall was. Peter was starting to get a feeling of what was going on, but he wanted to confirm it first.

"Uh, can someone please say something?" Issei said as he followed Peter towards the room.

"Did you just say please?" Peter said as he glanced back at Issei with bemusement.

"Aren't we supposed to be polite when on runs like these?" Issei said with confusion "Especially since I'm trying to get a pact from this"

Peter hummed at that "Politeness and Devils… such an odd combination is all"

"Aren't devils usually polite, to try and trick humans?" Issie asked.

"You mistaken deception for politesse" Peter said with a scoff as he came to a stop at the entryway into what he assumed was this house's living room.

Peter took one step in before his shoe made a splashing sound, causing him to pause and look down to see a dark puddle on the ground. Peter sniffed at the subsatcne before his eyes widened while Issei leaned down and placed a finger in it and held it up to his face to see what it was.

"The heck is this?" Issei said with a frown before he held it closer to his nose and smelled it before he pulled back in surprise at the coppery aroma it held "This is blood!"

"Yeah…" Peter said with a slow nod as he followed the trail of blood to a corner of the room where a jumbled mass laid.

It took only a second fore Peter to see that it was a person… or what was left of one.

The body was covered in numerous scars, bruises, and the arms and legs were bent at unnatural angles. Bones protruded from certain areas, like the elbows and knees while the head looked to be partially caved in, the face unrecognizable. Bits of teeth laid around the head, along with what looked like part of the person's brain matter and skull fragments. All in all, it looked like whatever did this to the man, took their time… and enjoyed every second of it.

Peter blinked at the bloodied display before he let out a sigh and shook his head "Oh great, it's one of those people we're dealing with tonight… freakin perfect"

Issei, who was busy trying to not throw up at both the stench and sight, glanced at Peter in confusion "W-What?"

Peter nodded towards the gruesome display "A ritual sacrifice. Apparently, this guy, or girl, thinks we're gonna need to be appeased with some outdated virgin sacrifice or something to make some sort of deal with us. Guess they didn't get the memo that we aren't really into the crap anymore"

"How can you be so calm about this!" Issei said, sweat and tears building as he tried to ignore the mutilated corpse not ten feet from him.

"Trust me Issei, that's child's play compared to what my Grandfather has done to people that pissed him off" Peter said with a mental shiver at the memoires before he felt a sudden buzzing at the base of his skull and the hairs on his arms and neck suddenly standing on end.

Before Peter could figure out what was setting his danger sense off, he and Issei both heard another voice in the room.

"Punish the wicked… words to live by"

Peter and Issei turned to see a young man with short white hair sitting on the other end of the room on a couch, looking away from them. He was dressed in clerical clothing and to Peter smelled like he just walked through a slaughter house.

"Yes wise advice to head from a holy man" he said with amusement before he chuckled and turned to look at both Devils with a crazed expression on his face, his red eyes almost glowing from the dim candle light in the room.

' _Ah crap…_ ' Peter thought as he watched the man get up, a cross hanging around his neck that caused Peter to wince a little as he could feel the faint traces of Holy energy from it.

"Hehehehe… well, well you two just walked into the wrong house" the man said before he gave an exaggerated bow but kept one eye open on both Peter and Issei "Freed Sellzen, at your service"

"If the guy in the corner is anything to go by, your service sucks" Peter said as he watched the man carefully as he broke out into a small dance.

"Ah what can I expect from a lowly pussy ass Devil? No respect for their betters, especially a Holy Priest of the Lord!" Freed said before he looked at Peter with a crazed look in his eye "Don't worry little Devil, I'll have your sorry ass exercised soon enough"

"A Priest?" Issei said in shock at the man's statement.

Freed nodded at this, his crazed grin turning darker "Yep. I work for a certain Devil purging organization you may have heard of…"

"So wait, you did this?!" Issei said as he pointed to the mutilated corpse in the corner of the room as Freed took several steps closer to Peter and Issei, the latter who took a step back while Peter kept his ground, his eyes narrowing at Freed as he drew closer.

Freed casted a brief glance at the corpse before he shrugged "Summoning you was proof that he was done being human. End of the line sinner!"

Peter snorted at this "Typical… someone doesn't fall into your line of thinking or worship your god and you butcher them. Nice to see that hasn't changed"

Freed's eyes narrowed slightly at Peter as he licked his lips "Well putting down degenerate Devils and the lost souls that call out to them is my job…"

He reached into his jacket with both hands, causing Peter to tense as the buzzing at the base of his skull increased more as Freed pulled out the handle of a sword and a large customized pistol of some sort. The Holy energy leaking off both weapons caused Peter's body to tense to the point he was as still as a statue.

Normally, Devils had some resistance to Holy Energy, not much but enough that they wouldn't almost freeze up when in such close proximity to so little. Peter, and those others that made up his clan weren't as lucky. No one really knew why, except perhaps Mephisto, but members of Peter's clan were extremely sensitive to Holy energy, no matter how little. Heck throwing a few drops of Holy Water on one of them was enough to leave third degree burns on the spots the blessed liquid touched. Peter always assumed it was because the sheer level of demonic energy flowing through Peter and his family's bodies, that exposure of any type to Holy Energy would affect them far more than the 'Other Devils'. Sort of like how a Mermaid grew dehydrated far quicker than a human when they were on dry land, or a Frost Giant could barely stand being next to a fire, even a small lit candle.

It was than a blade of pure Holy Light emerged from the sword handle in Freed's hand, causing Peter to let out an instinctive growl as his eyes flashed red and his muscles coiled even further.

Freed noticed this and smiled darkly as he brandished the weapon with delight "First, I'm going to carve out your little wicked Devil heart with my Heavenly Blade of Light!"

He then pointed the revolver at Peter and to some extent Issei "And then, with my righteous gun I'm going to blow a hole in your wicked Demon face. How does that sound Devil?!"

Freed then leaped at Peter and Issei with a crazed laugh, the blade held high as he went to cut down Peter. Issei let out a surprised yelp as Peter shoved Issei away as he side stepped Freed's blade, hissing darkly as the blade imbedded itself into the ground just inches from Peter's foot. Peter made to grab the man by the throat and crush it before he heard the pistol in the man's hand click as a round was cycled into the chamber. Peter took another step back as Freed fired off a round at Peter, narrowly missing his head. Peter winced as the bullet grazed his ear, leaving a burning sensation before he kicked his foot out and slammed it right into Freed's side, causing the man to scream in pain as he was sent flying through the air and into the wall on the other end of the room, by the corpse.

"Ow…" Freed groaned as he spat up some blood while Peter wiped the blood off his ear with an annoyed scowl once he saw some of the blood landed on his hoodie.

"You have any idea how much this thing cost?!" Petr said towards Freed as he pushed himself back up.

"Nooo…" he said as he swayed side to side before righting himself and looking at Peter with a deranged look on his face as he aimed at Peter again "Maybe you can tell me as I shoot you apart piece by piece?!"

Peter growled at this and prepared to attack the man before he suddenly turned his gun towards a surprised Issei and fired.

 **BANG!**

"GAAAH!" Issei screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg which now had a bullet sized hole in his shin "Dude what the fuck!"

Peter ran towards Freed, his fist cocked back and threw it towards the crazed priest who had just managed to bring his holy blade up top block Peter's fist. The great grandson of Mephisto yelped in pain as the holy energy of the blade burned his knuckles almost to the bone and forced him to back off as Freed began to slah at him with a crazed laugh.

"Aww what's wrong little Devil, did I hurt you? Let me kiss it and make it all better- hahahahaha!" he laughed as he swung his sword around in attempt to decapitate Peter or at the very least sever a limb.

"Do I look like an alter boy?!" Peter asked as he ducked under Freed's blade while he clutched his bleeding hand before he shot hos head up and caught Freed in the chin as he laughed, causing the man to bite down on his tongue to the point he almost severed it.

Freed let out a muffled scream as he placed the back of his hand over his now bleeding mouth while he raised his gun at Peter with he other and fire doff several rounds, forcing the young spider affinity Devil back. Freed would have kept shooting at Peter had Issei not forced himself back up, his Booster Gear activated and rushed towards the crazed Holy man with a yell.

' _Could have done that quietly and actually gotten him'_ Peter thought as he watched Freed easily side step Issei's brave but idiotic attack before he slashed the Pawn across the back, causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his back and on to the floor.

Peter casted a quick glance at his hand and saw a black tar like substance briefly leak out and cover his bleeding knuckles for several heartbeats before it receded back into his skin, the wound now closed. He then turned his attention to freed who was turning to shoot at him again before Peter shot a web line at the man's gun, covering the barrel and yanking it downwards and causing Freed to shoot into the floor before the gun was yanked out of his hand entirely.

"Hey, give that back you filthy pile of shi-!" Freed started to say before Peter shot a glob of web over the man's mouth before he grabbed a chair next to him and flung it at the priest while he shot a web line at Issei's back and pulled the injured Devil towards him.

"GAAAH-OWWWWW!" he yelled as the web pulled on his back, just right next to the gaping slash leaking blood like a waterfall.

"Sorry" Peter said, not even bothering to look down at Issei as he kept his eyes on Freed as he slashed the chair in half with a flick of his wrist before he centered his eyes on Peter and Issei and licked his lips, blood leaking from his mouth and on to his jacket.

"Mmm, you really know how to get a guy worked up, I hope you don't plan to go and leave me hanging" Freed said with a crazed smirk as he raised his gun towards Peter again "That's no way for a lady to treat a gentleman like myself!"

"Well then why don't you put down the gun and come on over here, so I can make it up to you. I'm told my neck rubs are killer" Peter said as he prepared to leap towards Freed and crush the man's neck with his bare hands himself when suddenly a girl's scream echoed through the room, and likely the house if not the neighborhood.

Peter and Issei both turned to see a blonde haired girl around their age dressed in attire signifying her allegiance to the Church staring at the bloodied corpse in the corner with a look of sheer horror on her face.

Freed seemed less than pleased to see her as he turned towards her with annoyance on his face "What the hell? Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?"

' _Asia?_ ' Peter thought before he glanced down at Issei who was looking at Asia with surprise _'Wow, ten seconds he has yet to make a perverted comment about her, must be a record'_

Asia didn't respond to Freed's question as she stared at the mutilated corpse before her before she spoke with a stutter as tears pooled in her eyes "D-Don't… don't do this"

Freed rolled his eyes at this "Ah a newbie. Well I guess it's time for you to learn. This-" he gestured to the corpse and Peter and Issei with his sword "-is what the job is my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil Devil"

It was than that Asia noticed Issei and Peter, her eyes focusing on Issei the most "N-No… it can't be"

"A-Asia… I…" Issei tried to say before his resolved faltered and he adverted his gaze from the girl, causing Peter to frown.

"Wait, this is the girl you were talking about? The one from the church?!" Peter said as he nodded towards the blonde haired girl while Freed watched the exchange with a equally confused face.

"What's going on?" he said before his eyes narrowed "Do you two know each other?"

"Issei, why are you here?" Asia said as she stared at the boy in shock and confusion.

Issei didn't respond at first before he sighed "I'm here… because I'm a Devil Asia"

"Well technically you're here because my fiancé said you had to be" Peter corrected as her slowly placed his arm behind his back as the veins on it began to darken and a black tar like substance began to leak out form every pore in his hand, covering the appendage and turning it.

"N-No, that can't be true" she said with a shake of her head.

"No, it is, I can call her up now and confirm it!" Peter said with a grin as the hand behind his back morphed into a black sword of sorts while he mentally calculated how long it'd take for him to cover the distance between him and the Priest and impale the crazed idiot before he tried to stab him instead.

"I didn't want to lie to you" Issei said with a pained expression "I swear that I didn't. That's why I decided it was best not to see you again… please forgive me"

' _That's it Issei, keep them distracted'_ Peter thought as he saw Freed's guard lowering more and more. Normally he would have outright attacked the man, but Peter had no idea whether this Asia girl would try to defend him, and Peter had no idea what she could do.

Freed mentioned a barrier, so she had to be competent at defensive spells or enchantments for an Exorcist to bring her.

"Oh heavens" Asia said as tears leaked from her eyes a she covered her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to break out.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, because it really isn't, but you and your friend here have no business being together" Freed said as he turned away from Peter.

Peter saw this as his chance to strike and was about to move when Freed spoke again, causing Peter to pause.

"The Fallen Angles have expressively forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs, have you forgotten that already?" Freed asked.

' _Wait… the Church, is working with the Fallen Angels?_ ' Peter thought with surprise _'What the hell?'_

While it wasn't unusual for the Church to aid the forces of Heaven in their war against the Devils of the Underworld, Peter's never heard of the Church working with Fallen Angels before. The Angels made it abundantly clear that their Fallen brethren were no better than Devils and were not to be trusted… so why was he Church, or at the very least a sect of the Church, working with them in the first place?

' _I'm sure Freed will have no problem telling me when I start to feed him to Thori and if he wont talk…' she will'_ Peter thought as his eyes shifted to Asia _'Sorry, but this is something that can't be overlook by my kind'_

"Now then, can we go ahead and do what we came here to do? Not that it matters much" Freed said as he turned his gaze back to Peter and lifted his light sword, so the point was aiming for Peters chest "But I hope you said your prayers!"

Freed made to strike down Peter just as Peter moved his arm to show it was encased in a black tar like substance that seemed to be alive as it formed a blade. Freed's crazed grin widened even more as he prepared to engage Peter again before Asia suddenly ran between the two, unaware that Peter's black sword came to a stop, mere centimeters from the back of her head as he made to ram the blade through Freed's chest.

' _Whew, that was close'_ Peter thought with a sigh of relief.

"Asia?" Issei said with shock at seeing the girl put herself between them and Freed, despite the fact that by all accounts, they were enemies.

"You've got to be kidding me with this" Freed said with an unamused look on his face.

"Please don't, I beg you for mercy" she said in a pleading voice "Forgive this man, his sins father. Couldn't we just let him go?!"

"You can let me go, I don't have any issues leaving this place" peter said with a raised hand while he kept his other hand's sword pointed at Asia's back. It's not that he didn't trust her per say, just he didn't trust her because she was a Nun and part of an organization that for the last several thousand years has butchered hundreds of thousands of his kind.

"That thing isn't a man, it's a Devil" Freed said, as if he were talking to a child before it became more angered "You made a pledge to defeat our enemies-"

"It doesn't matter to me what he is" Asia interrupted Freed with a shake of her head "There's goodness in him, I know it! You can't just kill him; how could you actually believe the Father would approve?"

Peter took this time to glance down at Issei with a bemused smirk on his face "Dude, I take back what I've said, getting a Nun to spare us, nice work"

"Wasn't the plan…" Issei said before he hissed in pain as the wound on his back continued to bleed _'Whoa… getting a little woozy…'_

"OH ENOUGH OD THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed yelled as he slashed his sword across Asia, cutting open her clothes and bar underneath and exposing her bare-naked chest.

Asia let out a shriek of terror as she went o cover herself while Peter pushed her out of the way and went to stab Freed with his sword. The crazed Priest saw this and brought his blade up to block the black blade. His eyes widened when the two weapons met, and his heavenly blade seemed to sink into Peter's sword before tendrils began to emerge from the pulsating weapon and crawl up Freed's sword.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Freed said as he tried to tear his blade free but found it tuck as the tendrils wrapped around the Holy blade tight.

"Let's just say it pays to be related to Mephisto" Peter said as he tired to ignore the stinging sensation of being so close to a holy weapon like Freed's blade as he used his swords grip on Freed's to tear the handle out of the man's hands before Peter grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

Freed let out a choked gasp as he tired to pry Peter's hand off his neck "L-Let… g-go!"

"Certainly" Peter growled as he threw Freed across the room and watched the man land painfully on the couch, which collapsed under the force of his impact.

"Asia, are you okay?" Issei said as he tired to stand up, only to gasp in pain as the bullet wound in his leg and the sword sash across his back flared in pain.

"Issei!" Asia said in worry as she kneeled down to see how bad Issei's wounds were.

Peter meanwhile looked down at the arm that held the holy light sword before he made a sound of disgust as he quickly grabbed the weapon by it's handle, ignoring the pain that raced up his arm and threw it to the side while the black blade around his hand began to recede back into his arm.

Freed made a pained groan as he pushed himself up and glared at the two Devils and rogue Nun before him, his eyes centering on Asia the most "Our Fallen Angel friend says I'm not supposed to hurt you, but I don't give a damn about that now"

"You don't strike me as the type that gives a damn about much either way" Peter said as he approached Freed with a dark smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles "But while we're on the subject of Fallen Angels, perhaps you can enlighten me as to why the Church is working with them now"

"Ooh, you think I'll talk?" Freed asked with a crazed laugh before he pulled out a small pistol that looked vaguely similar to the one Peter snagged form him earlier but more like a revolver than the Desert Eagle like weapon he had earlier "DIE DEVIL SHIT-!"

Peter cut the man off by ramming his fist into this face, breaking his nose and sending him tumbling to the ground. Peter growled as he stepped on the dropped gun, crushing it under his strength before he grabbed Freed by the hair and pulled the man up until he was looking into Peter's red eyes. Freed, to his credit didn't flinch or show any signs of fear as he spat a glob of blood into Peter's eyes, causing him to flinch and allow Freed to punch him square in the groin.

Peter doubled over in response while Freed rolled away towards where his righteous gun laid and quickly picked it up and began to shoot at Peter as he turned to grab Freed.

"Die you fuckin unholy bastard!" he yelled manically before he began to shoot at the demonic teen.

'Shit!' Peter hissed as he ducked under the fist gun shot, side stepped the next and sprinted towards Issei and Asia as Freed continued to shoot at them.

Peter didn't even slow down as he grabbed Issei and threw both of themselves into the hallway and into cover while Asia shrieked in terror as bullets raced past her and a few rounds embedded themselves in the floor around her.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as Peter dragged the wounded teen back into cover while Freed continued to shoot at them while he approached Asia's shaking form.

"Stop moving you idiot!" Peter said as he secured his grip on Issei and pulled the teen out of the line of fire 'Next time Rias asks me to go with this guy, I'm going to give her a big fat n-… are you fucking kidding me?!'

The reason for Peter's sudden urgency was that he could sense more Holy energy approaching them, a lot of it, and fast. And one of them approaching sources was giving off Holy energy like a sun!

' _Fallen Angels… and one of them feels like Teressa in power alone… great!'_ Peter thought with narrowed eyes as he tried to concentrate over the gun shots, Asia's screaming, Issei's screaming, Freed's crazed laughter, Thori bursting through the door and charging towards Freed with his jaws open and ready to bite the man's arms off-

' _Wait what?!'_ Peter thought as he saw his Hellhound launch himself at Freed who let out a surprised yell before he ducked as the massive hound flew over him and slammed into the wall, tearing through the drywall with ease before he pulled himself out and shook his head and centered his glowing eyes on Freed.

Drool fell from his toothy maw as he stared at Freed and Asia with hunger on his face **"Mmm, Thori likes Church people! Church people taste good!"**

If Asia wasn't terrified before, she was now as she stared int the demonic eyes of Thori as he approached her, crouched low and ready to attack when Peter spoke up.

"THORI, HEEL!" Peter yelled as he stood up, still holding on to Issei who was looking at Thori with wide eyes.

Thori stopped his approach to Asia and turned towards Peter with a frown **"But Thori want's Church people! Thori hungry!"**

"Not her!" Issei yelled as he finally freed himself from Peter's grip "You touch her and I'll-"

"Be beaten half to death if you threaten my dog again" Peter whispered darkly into Issei's ear, causing the teen to pale at the sheer rage and darkness in his tone.

Thori whimpered a little at being denied a human to eat before he saw Freed and grinned darkly at the man as he began to approach him **"Hmmm, Thori will murder you before master says stop!"**

"Oh, well then, stop to this!" Freed said as he grabbed his holy blade's handle, activated it, and then swung it towards a growling Thori who barred his teeth in response to the approaching holy light.

"THORI!" Peter yelled as he saw what happened and rushed towards his friend before a red magic circle opened up between Thori and Freed. Peter blinked in surprise before Kiba, his clothes tattered and stained with mud and what looked like blood, leaped from the circle, a sword in his hand and locked blades with Freed.

"Kiba?" Issei said in surprise while Peter slid next to Thori and began to look him over for any signs of harm.

"Hey Issei, hey Peter" Kiba said as he looked over his shoulder at the two with a grin while Freed struggled to overpower the younger man to no avail "Thought you could use a hand"

"Thanks-" Issei started before he noticed Kiba's state "What the hell happened to you?"

Thori huffed as Peter turned his head side to side to make sure there were no marks on his face **"He tired to stop Thori from feeding"**

"You were trying to eat a bunch of children playing at the park" Kiba deadpanned.

" **Thori wanted a kids meal!"**

"You shut it, you're in a lot of trouble mister" Peter said as eh finished checking over Thori and was happy to see the Hellhound was unscathed "Had me worried there for a second big guy"

Thori huffed in response before he turned his attention towards Freed and growled **"Thori murder and eat you now, then throw you up and murder you again!"**

It was than that Akeno emerged from the magical circle. She took a quick look around and frowned "Oh, this is gross. Talk about a nasty mess"

She quickly exited the portal and not a moment later Koneko emerged with a bored expression on her face "An Exorcist… oh joy"

Freed jumped back from Kiba and stared at the group of Devils with a crazed smile "Hell yeah, now we got ourselves a good old fashion gang bang"

"Your done here" Kiba said with narrowed eyes "Sorry to disappoint you, but he's one of us"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Peter asked as he rubbed Thori's head.

"Bad, it means we have low standards" Koneko said dryly.

"Hmmm, I'm far from disappointed, trust me" Freed said with growing glee "Sooo what's the deal? You're the pitcher and he's the catcher?"

Peter snickered at that along with Akeno while Koneko made a face that looked like she imagined said scene and was on the verge of vomiting, same with Issei.

Kiba blinked at this "For a priest, that's quite the mouth you got on you"

"What are you the impiety police?" Freed scoffed "Get off your high horse douchebag, hunting your kind is my only concern. So stop preaching and lets get to it"

Akeno giggled at this "My, my this guy is certainly a piece of work"

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass" Freed said with drool hanging from his mouth as he stared at Akeno before he hugged himself tight "Oh there's nothing I love more than a sexy piece of hot Demon ass!"

Peter stared at the man before he turned to Akeno "I think you shook lock your doors at night…"

"How do you know I don't lock my doors at night?" Akeno said with a wink thrown towards Peter "Have you been spying on me?"

"…Wait you actually don't lock your doors at night?" Peter said with wide eyes "Wow, talk about unsafe"

It was than a beam of destructive magic lashed out from the circle and flew right towards a surprised Freed, sending the man flying back and into a wall with a small explosion of demonic magic. Rias finally emerged from the magic circle and ended the spell and stared at the scene before her with a frown. She glanced back at Peter with a raised brow as she gestured towards the blood, damage and crazed priest and half naked Nun next to Issei.

"Dare I ask?"

"Yes, but you might want to hold off on any questions" Peter said as he felt the powerful Fallen Angel he sensed earlier was nearly here "And you may want to open another magic circle, like now!"

Rias frowned before she suddenly sensed the approaching holy energy and her eyes widened at the sheer amount of it. She then turned to Akeno who seemed just as starteled as she was, she sensed it too.

"Akeno, prepeare to jump!" Rias said with urgency in her voice as the source of Holy Energy's speed tripled towards their location, they had seconds at best.

"Understood!" Akeno said as she prepared to cast a spell when suddenly a large figure crashed through the ceiling, causing the Devils to flinch in surprise and for Asia to let out another scream as the figure landed close to her and knocking Issei back with it's arm.

"Issei!" Rias said as she saw her Pawn was about to slam into the wall before Kiba suddenly sped in between him and the wall and used his body to cushion Issei's impact.

"I got him!" he said as he supported the wounded Devil on his shoulder.

Rias let out a sigh of relief before Thori's dark growl forced her to return her attetion to the new comer. She paled as she took in the sight of him and the power he was giving off having seemingly increased tenfold.

He was clad in dark metal armor with holy runes glowing green on the shoulders, arms, legs and torso and back. The head was covered by a metal helmet with glowing green lenses and what looked like a sort of beat where the mouth should be. But it was the four pairs of black wings that caught Rias's and everyone else's attention. They appeared to be covered in metal and had what looked like actual blades placed between the feathers to make them look even larger…

The Fallen Angel turned his attention towards the Devils and took a step forward, the blades in his wings vibrating as he pulled them back and prepared to launch them towards Rias and her Peerage.

The heiress of the Gremory Clan looked towards Akeno with panic on her face "Akeno, get us out of here now!"

"R-Right!" she said as she quickly summoned a magic circle to teleport them away from the Fallen Angel and the rest that had arrived outside.

Thori tried to attack the armored Fallen Angle with a roar before Peter grabbed him by both his collar and the scruff of his neck. The Hellhound didn't appreciate this as he began to struggle in Peter's grip as the teen dragged him into the magic circle.

" **No let Thori murder bird man!"** Thori howled as he was pulled through followed by Koneko and Kiba who was carrying an unconscious Issei. Akeno and Rias made to follow when the Fallen Angel spoke in a cold, dark tone that caused the Gremory heiress to freeze in her tracks.

"So, the rumor is true… one of 'them' now walks the earth…"

Rias glanced back at the Fallen Angel and saw his green lenses had retracted to show two bright green eyes looking into her very being. His wings had since retracted and he stood perfectly straight, towering over Asia who stood behind him and stared at the Fallen Angel in fear.

Rias herself couldn't help but swallow nervously as she starred into the emotionless eyes of the Fallen Angel before Akeno grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the portal as more Fallen Angels began to pour in from the whole their armored comrade made.

The Fallen angel blinked as the magic circle dissapareed, leaving only himself, the human Nun behind him, Freed who was climbing back to his feet and complaining about being sucker punched by a big titty demon whore and the Fallen Angels that had finally arrived.

One of them being Raynare as she landed beside the larger Angel with a frown on her face before nodding towards where the Devils had just escaped "Why'd you let them go?"

Her question was met with silence as the armored Angel unfettered his armored wings and with a single flap of his wings, took to the air again.

Raynare watched him go before she turned her attention towards Asia's shaking form and sighed _'Great, now what to do with her ass?'_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Occult Research Club regroups in light of the armored Fallen Angel's arrival…

Now I feel like I should mention this before people start to complain, the reason why Peter seemed weak against freed was because up until now, he's never faced a Exorcist before, particularly one that knows how to fight and kill Devils and uses weapons specifically designed to harm his kind. Plus it can be argued that he may have gotten a little cocky towards the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Answer to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : There really isn't a theme to this story other than that Peter's 'Parker Luck' will follow him to every universe and curse every incarnation of him with a mixture of beautiful women that have interest in him… and crap situations everywhere else.

 **gunman** : Just because you read up on something, doesn't mean you'll know what to do about it when you actually come into contact with it. It's like a bear attack, you can read everything there is to know about surviving or avoiding a bear attack but when it happens, you tend to forget about it or freeze up for the lack of a better term, Peter sorta blanked out because he had no reason to believe he'd ever meet one that would pose a actual threat. He's lived a pretty sheltered life back in the Underworld. Plus, he had to make sure Issei didn't end up dead, so his attention was divided between wondering how to react to facing his first ever Exorcist that's activly trying to kill him and keeping his finance's Pawn alive.

 **chimera629** : No it wouldn't since Peter has stated that he and his family are of a different breed of Devils compared to the rest of the Underworld's inhabitants since they are descended from Mephisto himself and possess more spider based characteristics. Ergo, his family's biology works similar but different to that of other Devils like Rias and Sona. It'd be like comparing Gorillas and Orangutans, sure they're both apes but there's a number of differences between the two and they can be affected by the same or different things in various ways. Plus if you read the novels and watch the show, you'd know that Freed isn't necessarily a normal human to begin with.

 **Erofox** : Perhaps... or something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 **"GRRR Thori said stop!"** the annoyed Hellhound grumbled as Peter exmained him for any sort of injuries for the seventh time in the last hour since they returned to the Occult Research club.

"Just making sure you aren't hurt Thori" Peter said as he grabbed the large demonic hound's head and turned it from side to side.

Thori growled at this **"Thori would have murdered human before he could hurt Thori!"**

Peter snorted at this as across the room, Issei was getting his injuires wrapped up by Akeno after Rias used her energy to heal him. Issei looked tense from what Peter could see and was about to tell the man to ease up when Rias, from the shower, beat him to it.

"You need to relax" she said with a hnt of bemusement in her tone over the running water "At least until you get your full strength back. The light power that stray Excorsist used on you was strong, your lucky we showed up when we did"

"GRRR" Thori growled loudlt for everyone to hear him.

"I mean, your lucky Thori showed up when he did" Rias corrected with a sheepish laugh.

"A... Stray Excorsist?" Issei said with surprise before he looked at the others "I'm not ever sure what that term means"

"The name should be clue enough genius" Peter said with an eye roll, ignoring Issei's scowl of annoaynce "He was a preist that was excommunicated from the Church, probaly for his colorful vocabulary and personality. And from the looks of it, decided to become a bunch of fallen Angel's little errand boy"

 **"Thori will kill and eat him... and those flying chickens"** Thori grumbled as Peter finsihed checking him over and rewarded him with a pat on the head, casuing the hell hound to lean into Peter's hand.

"I'm sure you will boy" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you can't actually be saying that Asia is in the same camp as that Freed dick" Issei said with a unhappy expression.

"Well she didnt seem very keen on helping us aside from getting in between us and a guy that easily could have cut her down or blown her away and resumed attacking us without any real trouble" Peter said as he went to sit across from Issei.

"She did her best" Issei said with a glare thrown towards Peter.

"Well if that was her best, then I sure as Hell don't want to see what her worst is like" Peter said with a scoff as Rias switched off the water and exted the shower with a towle wrapped around herself.

"Now, now, there's no need to get him riled up Peter" Rias said as she placed a hand on the teen's shoulder before he ganced at Issei wth a more sympathetic expression "Look Issei, your a Devil and for whatever reason, Asia, was it, is the servant of a Fallen Angel. Those are the facts Issei"

"But..." Issei started before he trialed off and sighed deeply "Yes ma'am..."

Rias nodded at this before she glanced at the rest of her Peerage "Would you all mind giving me and Peter the room?"

"Aww, we can't stay and watch? That'd be so hot, maybe I can help you?" Akeno said with a giggle while Kiba and Koneko both wordlessly got up and made their way towards the door along with Issei who stopped to grab his shirt and pants to put back on. As Kiba passed Thori, the large Hellhound gorwled at the knight with a dark look on his face.

 **"If stupid knight of red head Devil tries to stop Thori from eating again, Thori will eat him and murder him, then eat him again!"** the supernatural hound warned.

Kiba smiled a little uneasily at thori "I'll keep that in mind"

Thori grolwed even louder at this as Kiba left while Koneko gave Thori a blank look before she followed after Kiba. Issei gave the dog a wide berth as he slipped his shirt on and followed after the rest while Rias came and sat down next to Peter.

"You okay?" she asked after a few moments.

"Fine, and Thori dosen't have a scratch on him" Peter said with a nod towards his familiar who was busy wandering around the room, sniffing at everything before moving on.

"That's a relief" Rias said with a sigh "I'm sorry with how things turned out. I had no idea you'd both encounter a stray Preist and Fallen Angels on top of that"

"With my luck, I'm not too surprised" Peter said with a dry chuckle "Besides, no one died, excet the guy that wanted to make a pact witth us, and we got away safe and sound... mostly"

Rias snorted at this as she leaned her head against Peter's shoulder and let out a sigh of content "I'll get in touch with Sona and let her know that there's a stray Preiest and a few Fallen Angles in the area"

"Sounds good" Peter said wih a nod before he frowned as one thing crossed his mind "By the way, who was that one guy? The one in armor?"

"No idea... but he's clearly a veteran of the war, if the faint marks on his armor that I spied were anything to go on" Rias said with a thoughtful look "Add the fact he possesed four sets of wings and had more raw power then the rest of the Fallen Angels he had with him combinedhe had to be a high ranking Angel before he was cast out. Hell, he's probbaly one of Azreal's top lueteneits"

"Pfft, I could have taken him" Peter scoffed.

Rias smirked at this as she slowly cralwed into Peter's lap, allowing the towel on her to fall and show her wet, warm, seductive body. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as she pressed herself against his body.

"Oh, you think you could have beaten him?" she teased.

"Maybe..." Peter said with a grin as he rested his hands on Rias's waist and traced faint circles with his fingers into her flesh.

"Mmmhmm..." she sounded as she leaned in before they both herad a loud whimper, casuing them to turn to Thori.

Peter scolwed at the dog "What?"

 **"Thori has to go to the bathroom!"** he barked.

"Oh for the love of..." Peter said as he lifted a pouting Rias off his lap and stood up and stomped towards the hound "Didn't Kiba take care of that?"

 **"Thori didnt feel comfortable peeing around him"** Thori grumbled as he let Peter lead him out of the club while Rias watched them go with a smile and a slight shake of her head as she rested aginst the sofa and waited for the man to return...

...

"So, how'd things go on your little baby sitting thing?" Felicia said from her place on Peter's couch as he walked into his apartement with Thori in tow over a hour later.

His queen was dressed in a simple black crop top that seemed a bit stained on her generous bust and a pair of spandex pants that did a great job of showing off her legs and rear. Her emerald green eyes frowned as she took in Peter's appearnce, specefically the damage to his hoodie.

The Hell hound grunted at the white haired Devil as he stalked past her while Peter went and collapsed on to the sofa beside her with a exhausted sigh.

"Ran into a stray excorcist, fought him, and nearly fought a group of Fallen Angels and then went back to my fiance's club, place, hobby, thing where we spent the next half hour feeling each other up" Peter said as he saw what his Queen was watching, a show from the Underworld that starred his celebity crush and one fo the Four Satans, Leviathan.

"Is that right?" Felicia said with a laugh "What about the excorsist and fallen pigeons? Did you beat them?"

"I was kicking the excorcist's ass, or starting to when he called for help which ij turn brought the Fallen Angles into the fray" Peter said with a snort "One of them was decked out in some serious amror"

"Amror?" Felicia said with surprise.

Angels, both Holy and Fallen rarely wore armor now a days, prefering magically enchanted clothing that either covered their forms entriely, like the Angles of Heaven, or something more suited for a Succubus, like with the Fallen Angels.

"Yeah, big guy too" Peter said with a nod as he settled into the couch "Pretty powerful to. Close to Teressa's level maybe"

"Holy shit" Felicia said as she casted a nervous glance to the window "Should we call your brother? Let him know to send one of his knights' to help out if he shows up again or something?"

"Why, you scared?" Peter said with a frown.

"Well, based on your state, I should be" Felicia said as she gestured to Peter's from "Especially if they were able to tag you"

"I may have gotten a little careless" Peter said with a sheepish grin "But seriously, aside from the one Fallen Angel that looks like he's ready for the second Great War, they don't seem that tough. I mean just the other night, Issei was able to drive one off on his own... Issei of all people"

Felicia looked unconvinced "I don't know..."

"Babe, trust me, we're fine" Peter said as he pulled her into his lap, casuing her to giggle as he began to run his hands up and down her form "Besides, your always going on about how you want some more excitment in your life, what better way to living things up then with a small skirmish with a few Fallen Angels and their little alter boys?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Felicia said as she planted a small kiss on Peter's lips as her breathing hitched when one of his hands cupped her breast.

"See" Peter said with a chuckle as he kissed Felicia, their lips parting to allow their tounges to begin exploring one another's mouths.

Felicia moaned at this as she leaned back and quickly removed her crop top, exposing her breasts before she resumed kissing Peter. The young Devil's hands quickly latched on to Felicia's breasts and began to pinch the erect nipples, casuing the white haired beauty to shiver and moan in response as she grinded her hips against the growing buldge in his pants. Afer several minutes of heavy groping, Felicia pulled back and slowly slunk down to her knees and spread Peter's legs and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Peter lfited his hips a little to help and watched as Felicia ran a finger over the tent growing in his boxers.

"Mmm, hello there..." she whispered as she leaned forward and took the covered head into her mouth and gave it a hard suck, casuing Peter to groan as he bucked his hips in response.

"Damn Felicia..." Peter said as he watched and felt Felicia lick and suck his covered tool.

"Mm, you like that baby?" she teased as she leaned up and rubbed her breasts againt the wet cloth.

"I like it more if you stopped teasing me and actully suck it" Peter responded with a smirk.

"Ooh, I can do that... my master" she said with a wink as she held up a finger and extended the nail a inch into a claw and dragged it across Peter's boxers with the skill of a exprecined surgeon, cutting the fabric and allowing Peter's memeber to free itself.

She grinned widely at the erect cock before she took it in her hands and began to pump the flesh. Peter groaned at the feeling of her soft hands aganst his flesh before Felicia leaned over his cock and slapped the head against her tits, the tip hitting each nipple before she leanded back down and took Peter into her mouth and began to suck on his tool. Peter closed his eyes in delight and rested his head against the sofa as he let his queen's tounge lap over his cock.

 _'Wonder if Rias will be this good'_ Peter thought as he looked back down at Felicia to see her wink at him as she took him deeper and deeper into her throat _'And if she is, I wonder how much it'll take to convince her to allow Felicia to join us'_

As Peter fantazized about a possible threesome between him, his soon to be wife and his beloved queen, said queen took one of her hands and began to fondle his balls while she took her other hand and tore her shorts off and began to rub her clit at a feverish pace. The room was soon filled wih the luid sounds of Felicia deepthroating Peter's cock. Peter rested a hand on the back of Felicia's head and began to lightly push down on it while he gently bucked his hips upwards.

Felicia moaned at the tatse of her lover as she let the man fuck her face with greater force. After several minutes of hammering himself into his Queen's mouth, Peter pulled her off his saliva drenched tool and placed her on the sofa, her legs spread wide, and kneeled between them and gazed at her dripping snatch. Felicia moaned as she felt Peter lean in and lick from one end of her slit to the other, his tongue lashing at her clit before he pulled away and rubbed a finger at her entrance. After a few teases of penetrating her vagina with his finger, Felicia moaned even louder and bucked her hips towards the boy.

"Stop teasing me and eat me already!" she whined.

"As my Queen commands" Peter snickered as he leaned forward and began to attack her pussy with his tongue.

Felicia's eyes widened in pleasure as she ran her fingers through Peter's hair, pulling on it a little as he ravished her pussy lips with his mouth. Peter gripped Felicia's hips to keep her still as he pushed his tongue inside of her, licking at her inner cavern walls, savoring the sweet taste she had.

"Oh fuck baby!" Felica mewed shamelessly as Peter ate her out unlike any other lover she's had.

Granted the only person she's been with besides Peter was his eldest brother's Knight's daughter but that was besides the point.

Peter grunted at his Queen's words as he lightly bit on her clit, causing her to yelp in surprise before he inserted a finger into her snatch, causing her to shudder in delight before she gasped as Peter began to finger her. Peter grinned at the look on Felicia's face as he fingered her, using his adhesive powers to create more friction along her cavern's walls while he resumed licking her clit. After several moments, Peter felt Felica's walls clamp down on his finger while her breathing hitched.

"I'm gonna com Peter... oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" she gasped as she hit the cusp of her orgasm and let out a yell as she came around Peter's digit.

Peter quickly ripped his finger out and began to lap up the leaking juices from Felicia, fueling his lust even further. Felicia's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Peter licking her pussy of her cum before he stood up and crashed his lips into hers. She squealed in delight as Peter forced her own cum into her mouth, something she eagerly swallowed as she dry humped Peter, her wet clit rubbing against his hardened cock.

"Peter, fuck me, fuck right now" Felicia begged in between kisses "Fuck me like no other man can you glorious bastard!"

"As you wish my horny little pussy" Peter grinned as he roughly gripped her tit and gave it a strong squeeze before he grasped her thighs with his hands and hoisted her up.

Felicia giggled as Peter adjusted his grip on her body, casuing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he began to carry her to the bedroom, pausing only briefly to press her against the wall and kiss her some more while she pressed her pussy against his dick, hoping that it'd penetrate her.

"You gonna fuck me?" she asked as she licked and kissed Peter's face and neck while her hands ran over his chest after he pulled her from the wall and resumed their trek to the bedroom "Make me scream so loud your neighbors hear me and get turned on by the sounds your making me emit?"

" Maybe I would have... if I didn't sound proof the apartment" Peter said with a smirk as they entered the bedroom to see Thori was on the bed, about ready to fall asleep before the two Devils in heat barged in.

The Hellhound cracked an eye open and saw the two naked Devils in the doorway before he growled in annoyance " **Thori was here first!"**

"Thori" Peter said as he gave his familair an expectant look "Out"

 **"Grr... stupid Devils"** Thori gorlwed darkly as he hopped off the bed and marched past the two.

"You know he's gonna make us pay for that, right?" Felicia giggled as Peter dropped her on the matress and she moaned at the soft silk sheets aginst her bare, sweat covered body.

"Oh I know..." Peter said as he climbed on top of her and posistioned his cock at her entrance "But right now... I can care less"

And with that, he entered her and began to thrust...

...

The following morning, Thori made good on Felicia's warning of making them pay for kicking him out of the bedroom so they could have sex.

The morning started off with Thori loudly barking in their ears before he proceeded to jump on to the bed and walk on top of the two, casuing Felicia to yelp in pain at one point when one of his claws pinched her tit and a a glob of drool to land on her face. Once he hopped off the bed, he made his way to the kitchen where he began to howl and bark until Peter finally came into the kitchen and fetched him his food... that Thori then knocked out of his bowl and spilled on the floor before he wandered over to the door and demanded to go on a walk or he'll start to pee on the furniture.

That, was the last straw for Felicia who demanded that Peter 'take the damn jerk out' or she'd be heading back to the Underworld until the shcool yeas was over. And so Peter found himself wandering the streets in a sour mood as Thori wandered from block to block, lloking for a sutible place to mark has his.

"I hate you" Peter said as he watched Thori sit beside a fire hygrent and exmaine it with a critical eye.

"Don't care" Thori grumbled before he shook his head at the red object and proceded to pull Peter towards the park.

"When we get back, I'm having you fixed, last thing the universe needs is more of you running around" Peter said with a scowl.

Thori stopped and turned back toward Peter with his teeth barred " **Do that, Thori will murder you so bad that murder will look like not murder"**

Peter was about to retort before he felt a tingiling sensation at the base of his skull just as Thori tensed up as he cought the scent of something on the wind.

'What the-?' Peter thought before Thori's entire demenaor changed.

His ears lowered and he began to openly snarl in the the direction of the park. Peter blinked at the display before it clicked, a Fallen Angel was near.

Peter casted a quick glance around to see that no one was near before he unclipped the leash from Thori's collar. Not a second later the Hellhound took off in a full blown sprint towards the park with a bark that sounded more like a roar. Peter quickly rushed after the lumbering beast, mindful to keep an eye out for the Fallen Angel or any surpises they might have.

 _'This Fallen Angel as some serious courage to come out in the open like this'_ Peter thought as he followed Thori into the sparesly occupied park _'Really hope it's not the armored Angel from lasht night'_

Despite Peter's bravado at facing the Fallen Angel, he was actully a little reluctant to fight one as powerful as it. Add in the fact it's likely a veteran from the Great War, it potentially had dozens if not hundreds of Devils fall by it's hand.

"Thori slow down a little" Peter said when he saw Thori was pulling ahead of him, the Hellhound could move when he wanted to despite his short stocky looking legs and muscle mass.

Thori didn't seem to hear him as he continued to race towards a pond where Peter could sense a descent amount of Holy Energy residing. Before Peter could ponder as to why the Fallen Angel was here, Thori came to an abrupt stop and hissed at the scene before him. Peter quirked a brow at Thori's reaction before he followed the Hellhound's gaze and was greeted to the sight of Issei and the girl, Asia, near a bench by the water's edge, and a Fallen Angel standing on the water.

"Whoa..." Peter said as he took in the Fallen Angel's form.

It was a raven haired woman, and based on her appearance and power level, she was a few centuries old at least. She had on black leather looking straps on, around, and under her breasts, a thong like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small chains hanging from them, some sort of shoulder guard objects on her shoulders with three large spikes emanating from the right shoulder piece, and a pair of black thigh high heeled boots. All in all, she looked far from Holy, more built and bred for Sin if nothing else.

Peter was almost immediately captivated by her.

The Fallen Angel's body tensed for a moment before she turned her head to where Peter and Thori were and smirked at their appearance, causing Issei and Asia to follow her gaze as well to see what attracted the Fallen Angel's attention. The Fallen Angel placed a hand on her hip as she took in Peter's appearance and spoke in a dark sensual tone "Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"Uh, hi, I'm uh, I'm Peter" he said with a small wave towards the dark beauty before him.

"Hello Peter" the Fallen Angle purred as her dark eyes wandered over his form with a combination of interest, lust and curiosity.

 **"I'm Thori"** Peter's familiar growled at the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel hummed at the dog as she kept her gaze on Peter before she flashed him a erotic smile "I'm... Raynare"

 _'And I'm falling in love'_ Peter thought as Raynare folded her arms under her bust and smiled coyly at Peter "Is Issei yours by any chance?"

"Pfft, hell to the no" Peter said with a shake of his head.

Issei's brow twitched at that "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out!" Peter shot back before he returned his gaze to Raynare "So you mind telling me what a Fallen Angel is doing all the way out here, all by her lonesome?"

Raynare hummed at this "I don't know, perhaps you can tell me what one of Mephisto's descendants is doing so far from home?"

Peter tensed at the mentioning of his Great Grandfather and his link to the powerful Devil "What gave it-"

"I met someone from your family before, Kaine I believe was his name" Raynare said with a smirk "Real charmer that one. You look a bit like him too, if he wasn't snarling all the time"

"He was dropped on his head a as baby... a lot" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle before he cleared his throat "Now, is there a reason you here or are you out enjoying the day like everyone else?"

"I'm here... for her" Raynare said as she pointed towards a scared Asia standing behind Issei.

Peter glanced at the young blonde before he hummed in thought "Really? She doesn't seem like your type"

Raynare smirked at this "Oh, and what type do you think I'm into-"

"Your not taking Asia!" Issei yelled, surprising Asia.

"Issei-" she started before Issei looked at her with a reassuring look on his face before he glared at Raynare.

"She's too good for a bunch of has been wannabe bastards anyway" Issei declared.

"Really, has been wannabe bastards, that's the best you could come up with there? Raynare said with a shake of her head "Then again, your still a virgin, guess I shouldn't be too surprised"

Issei gritted his teeth at Raynare's come back "What do you want?"

"That's none of your business little boy" Raynare said with a chuckle before her eyes narrowed "Though, I suppose I could finish what we started... couldn't I?"

She then summoned a spear of Light energy and held it at the ready, her wings ruffing in anticipation, sending black feathers flowing in the air.

Thori barked at this and made to lunge towards Raynare when Peter suddenly grabbed him by his collar "Hey, down, down"

 **"Let Thori murder her!"** he barked as he struggled to break free of Peter's grip.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei yelled as he held his arm out and summoned his Sacred Gear. Peter took a slight interest in the Gear as it formed around Issei's arm. While Rias has mentioned it and described it a bit, Peter has never really seen it in person before. A red armored gauntlet formed around Issei's lower arm with a large green gem and two golden spikes on the sides.

Raynare blinked at the Sacred Gear before she broke out into a full blown laugh, causing Issei to frown at her "What's so funny?"

"With you, what's not to laugh at?" Peter snickered.

"Really, that's it? That's all you got, a twice critical?" Raynare said before she broke out into another fit of laughter "Coming up short as usual"

"Wait, a twice what?" Issei said with confusion.

"It's commonly known as a Dragon's hand. It doubles your power for a short amount of time" Peter explained as he examined the Boosted Gear with a frown "Have to say, I kinda expected more, but what can you do?"

"You might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones" Raynare said with amusement.

"Really, that's all it does?" Issei said with disappointment.

"Word upstairs says your a Devil to watch out for" Raynare said with a shake of her head "They said your Sacred Gear was a force to be reckoned with, That's why I put on that dumb little girl act..."

Peter watched as Raynare cleared her throat and changed her tone before she looked back up at Issei with a look of more cute innocence rather then mature, confident sensuality "Please Issei… be my boyfriend"

Peter blinked at this "Wait, that's how she got him in the first place? With that?!"

"I wasn't even trying sand he bought it, hook, line and sinker" Raynare said with a laugh.

Peter couldn't help himself and began to laugh with her "Okay, that's... pretty funny!"

Issei began to blush as he listened to both Peter and Raynare laugh at him, even Thori began to darkly chuckle.

 **"Thori told you that dumb human was dumb"**

"That you did boy, that you did" Peter said as he patted the Hell hound on the head and his laugher died down and his face grew more serious "Look, you seem like a nice person, for a Fallen Angel, so how about we just forget this meeting ever happened and we all go our separate ways. Sound good?"

"Hmm, tempting, but I'm not leaving here without that girl" Raynare said, her tone becoming darker and less friendly as she spoke "So how about instead, you take your dog, that idiot over there and leave?"

"Not gonna happen!" Issei growled.

"Issei, be careful" Asia said from behind him.

Peter sighed at this "I so don't want to do a fight right now... Look, why do you even want her in the first place?"

"Ah, ah, ah, it's a secret" Raynare cooed towards Peter.

"What if I ask nicely?" he said with a shrug.

"Ask me nicely and show your more man then that has been of a Casanova over there and I'll think about it" Raynare smirked at Peter.

"That... could be arranged" Peter said as he tapped his chin "Plus, everyone in my family at one point has gotten with an Angel of some sort, might as well"

 **"Thori's still gonna burn and murder you. Then Thori's gonna spit you out and murder you again and then burn you some more!** " Thori barked as he crouched low, preparing to leap at the Fallen Angel.

Raynare's smirk dropped as she stared at Thori while she held a light spear at the ready "You mind sending your inbred coyote home or to the nearest pound before I do the world a favor and put it out of everyone's misery"

Thori bristled at this before he spat a glob of Hellfire at Raynare who responded by brushing it away with her light spear and waited until the flames dissipated before she threw the light spear towards a tense Thori. Peter lashed out with his arm, the black substance that Issei saw last night erupting from Peter's limb and form a large claw like hand and grabbed the spear before it could get within a foot of Thori.

Raynare's eyes widened in surprise as Peter held the spear, his hand starting to burn and the black substance twitching in response before he tightned his grip until the spear snapped and disipated in a small flash.

"Whoa..." Issei said as he gaped at the dark look on Peter's face as his eyes flashed red while more of the mysterious black substance grew a bit on his face and gave it a more demonic look.

Peter stared at the Fallen Angel as he spoke with a dark growl in his tone "You know, there's a lot of things that I can surprisingly stand. My own family looking down at me, people I thought were friends threatening me or outright trying to kill me and complete and total idiots like Issei over there..."

Peter's gaze then turned even colder as he stared into the eyes of Raynare with nothing but sheer rage "But you do not threaten, insult or attack my dog!"

Raynare felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she stared into Peter's dark demonic eyes ' _...Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill the ugly looking demon dog'_

Before she could say anything, Peter's clawed hand turned into a all black sword that seemed to absorb the light and warmth around it and attacked...

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter vs Raynare!


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **TheJSmooth** : There will be plenty of sexy time between Peter and Felicia as this story goes.

 **rmarcano321** : No, I don't.

 **CRUDEN** : Sorta, but not really Knull. He just happens to have a symbiote like Sacred Gear that may or may not be Venom or even the Necrosword itself. We'll see it's full power once Rizer and Kokabiel show up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel and High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Raynare's eyes widened at the speed of which Peter launched himself at her, having barely enough time to fly out of the way as Peter's fist slammed into the water and into the ground beneath, creating a small explosion of water and cement.

Issei and Asia both stumbled under the force of the blow, to them it felt like a mini earthquake.

"Issei!" Asia shouted in fear as she clung to Peter, her eyes closed as her body trembled.

Issei could do nothing but gape as Peter stood up in the knee deep water, a furious gaze on Raynare as she flew over him with a spear of Light in her hand.

"Well, you definitely have strength on your side, no mistaking that" Raynare said with a small smirk as she had her wings make a loud powerful flap that sent ripples through the pond "But you still seem to be at a disadvantage"

Peter snorted darkly at this "Not for long..."

Before Raynare could comment on that, she was suddenly blasted in the back by a ball of Hellfire, causing her to scream out in pain as her exposed body was burned from the demonic flames. Thori, who had Hellfire dripping from his mouth, let out a bark of excitement.

 **"Hah! Stupid bird burn!"** Thori barked out as he watched Peter shoot a web line towards Raynare and catch her by the chest before he pulled her towards him and right into his fist.

The force of the blow created a small shockwave, sending Raynare flying towards the shore. Raynare's vision briefly went black before slamming into a stone bench with a pained groan. The fallen Angel shook her head as she pushed herself back to her feet to see Peter approaching her with a dark scowl, his eyes blood red. Raynare narrowed her eyes at the Devil before she spat out a small glob of blood and rubbed the rest off her lips as she stood back up.

"Well, you sure do know how to show a girl a good time" Raynare said with a dark grin as she formed a light dagger in each hand and held them at the ready "Your lasting longer than that idiot over there"

Peter grunted in response before he rushed her in a blur and struck out with his fist. Raynare leaned to the side, his arm just brushing her cheek before she rammed her light dagger into his arm, causing Peter to hiss in pain. Before he could back away, Raynare stabbed her other light dagger into Peter's leg, causing him to yelp in pain before she sent a powerful jab into his face that nearly broke his nose.

Peter stumbled back before nearly falling to the ground in pain from the light daggers in his arm and leg before his face was caught and brought into Raynare's knee. The force of the impact completely broke Peter's nose before his head was lifted again and Raynare gave him a painful kick to the chest that caused him to slide back a few meters. Peter gritted his teeth as the light daggers in his arm and leg continued to burn before a black liquid erupted from the wounds and wrapped around the holy energy weapons and tore them from his limbs.

"Ow..." Peter groaned as he struggled to ignore the pain of both his broken nose and his bleeding limbs _'Note to self, fully activate suit before fighting Fallen Angel armed with Light weaponry...'_

Peter shook his head before he glared at Raynare as she flew towards him with another pair of light daggers. Peter's eyes narrowed as e waited until the last possible second before he ducked under her dagger's swipes and gave her a brutal backhand that sent her flying several meters before she crashed into a tree. The force of the impact shattering the wooden trunk and causing the old plant to topple over while Raynare struggled to get back on her feet.

 _'Holy shit, it felt like I got sucker punched by a sledge hammer'_ the Fallen Angelic beauty thought as she cupped her sore cheek, already knowing a dark bruise was beginning to form.

Peter made a low growl that sounded more like a hiss than anything as he lunged at Raynare with speed that she could barely track, even with her own eyes. The Fallen Angel cursed as she narrowly avoided Peter's punch before she sent a jab into his side, hoping to knock him back. The blow, barely seemed to faze Peter and Raynare quickly used her wings to back away from Peter with a massive flap that caused Peter to stagger back in surprise while Raynare summoned two spears of Light in her hands before she threw them at Peter.

The spider like Devil watched the spears fly towards him before he narrowed his eyes and leaned back, allowing the two spears to fly over him before he righted himself back up and shot multiple web lines towards Raynare.

Issei, who was watching the fight with wide eyes, idlily noted that Peter's webbing looked much different from before. Normally the web lines were white, but these lines looked more black and the young Devil swore that they had what looked like barb like protrusions on them.

 _'Hate to get tangled up in those'_ Issei thought with a shiver as Raynare used her ability to fly to weave through and around Peter's seemingly endless barrage of barbed web lines.

 _'Their coursing with demonic energy'_ Raynare thought as one of the web lines flew past her wing and she winced in pain as the sheer intensity of the energy burned a few of her feathers clean off ' _Still, at least they aren't on fire like his brother Kaine's were...'_

It was a small comfort she thought before Peter was suddenly in front of her, his fist pulled back as some sort of black liquid like substance covered his hand and arm and changed it into something more armored and feral looking. Spike like protrusions formed on the knuckles before they rammed into Raynare's gut, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to cough up a small amount of blood as she collapsed to the ground with a pained groan.

"Whoa... way to go Peter!" Issei said with a yell as he watched Raynare struggle to get back on her feet before she received a kick from Peter that sent her back tot he ground.

She tried to stand up before Peter slammed his foot down on her head, forcing her face into the cement.

"Stay down" he said as he glared down at Raynare "Final warning..."

Raynare gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to throw Peter's foot off her head before he pushed down even harder. The Fallen Angel growled in annoyance before she stopped and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine..." she hissed out darkly as she ceased her movements.

Peter nodded at this and for a second let up the pressure on her head before he felt a tingling sensation at the base of his skull only for a split second before Raynare used her inhuman strength and her wings to force herself up and slam her head right under Peter's chin. The young Devil's head snapped upright before Raynrae sent a strike to his throat, causing him to stagger back in surprise and pain before she tackled him to the ground.

Peter growled as he tried to wrestle the Fallen Angel off him, but it quickly became apparent that when it came to grappling, Raynare had Peter beat. Pinning his arms at certain angles and moving her slightly smaller more flexible body in ways that made trying to pin her difficult, even for Peter.

 _'No way a Fallen Angel is more flexible then me... which now that I think about it, sounds weird'_ Peter thought as he tried to wrap an arm around Raynare's neck, intending to suffocate her if not outright crush her throat before she suddenly jammed a finger into the wound on Peter's arm.

"AGH!" Peter growled in pain as Raynare dug her nails into the flesh, causing more blood to seep out and coat Peter's arm.

Raynare used the blood to slip out of Peter's hold before she rammed her elbow into his chest, knocking the wind out of him before she kicked away, using her wings to put even more distance between herself and Peter.

 _'Okay, so avoid direct physical combat with him_ ' Raynare thought as she summoned several Light spears and with a mental command, sent them all flying towards Peter 'I doubt he'll let me go a second time'

Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw several light spears approaching him before he raised his arm, the mysterious black liquid changing again into something akin to a shield. Peter grunted as the light spears pierced the shield, one of which stopped mere inches from his eye. The shield seemed to shiver as the holy light from the spears began to burn at where they embedded themselves before, to Raynare's shock, the shield seemed to be devouring the holy energy.

"How the hell?" Raynare said with wide eyes as she saw the light seemingly swallowed up in the inky darkness that made up the shield.

Peter lowered the shield as he glared at Raynare before he moved in a blur, slamming into Raynare before she could move and sending her flying into one of the stone pillars that surrounded the small pond. The stone cracked and shook under Raynare's impact while the Fallen Angel held back a pained groan as she nearly slumped to the ground. She looked up to see Peter approaching her, his shield changing into something that looked more akin to a long jagged sword with what looked like faint images of faces contorted in agony swirling in the darkness.

"Gotta say" Peter started as he neared Raynare "Haven't gotten this much of a workout from a woman since I pissed my Queen off and she tired to rip my eyes out. Kinda refreshing in a weird way"

"Well what can I say... I give as good as I get" Raynare said with a smirk that was marred slightly by the blood dripping from her nose and mouth "And you have been giving it to me pretty good"

"I aim to please, now please do me a favor and die for trying to kill my dog" Peter said as he made to decapitate Raynare before she did something unexpected.

She took the blood in her mouth and spat it right into his face!

"GAH! what the fuck woman?!" Peter said as he flinched and made to wipe some of the blood out of his eye while Raynare looked back at the stone pillar she was sent into and quickly punched out a corner before she stepped tot he side and grabbed it with both hands and began to push.

"Now make like a ant and go squish!" Raynare said as she pushed with all of her might, causing the stone to crack and splinter before it was dislodged and began to fall towards Peter just as he finishes wiping Raynare's blood out of his eye.

"Ah crap..." Peter said with a sigh before the large stone fell on top of him, cracking the ground beneath.

Issei and Asia looked on in shock as Raynare turned towards them with a dark scowl, a large spear of light forming in her hands before she pointed it towards Issei and spoke with a snarl that was more demonic than angelic.

"Now, get the fuck out of my way or I'll ram this down your throat" she hissed out.

Issei blinked at this before his eyes narrowed in determination as he stood more in front of Asia and raised his sacred gear "Not a chance in hell!"

Raynare's eyes narrowed at this "Your an idiot if you think you can beat me with that tiny little thing. Step aside and give me that damn girl, take what's left of your worthless dignity and fuck off!"

"That's not happening!" Issei challenged.

"Please be careful" Asia said from behind Issei as she stared at Raynare in fear.

"If I can't take care f my friends, what good am I?" Issei stated with conviction, causing Asia to gasp in surprise.

"Double my power" Issie said as he looked down at the gauntlet on his arm "Come on, show what your made of Gear!"

The large green gem began to glow as red markings appeared on each side, increasing Issei's power two fold.

 **"BOOST!"** a voice echoed from the gauntlet as the air around Issei grew more erratic, his clothes rippling from the power in his sacred gear while the gem grew brighter and brighter until it looked as if it was a miniature green sun.

"It's working, I feel the power!" Issei said with awe before Raynare threw her light spear right into Issei's stomach, cutting off the glowing light in his sacred gear and causing Issei to fall to the ground with blood spurting from his front and back.

Asia screamed in shock and horror as she dropped the toy that Issei run her at a game earlier that day "Issei no!"

She quickly rushed to his side as the light spear vanished and Raynare stalked towards them with a dark scowl on her face "You know, normally I'd make a witty remark but your less than impressive equipment once again failing where it counts, but thanks to your friend under the chunk of rock here, I'm in no mood to play around-"

 **"Thori burns stupid bird**!" Thori shouted as he lunged at Raynare with his flaming maw opened wide.

Raynare watched Thori approach her before she summoned a ball of light energy and threw it towards Thori's feet. The large Hellhound came to a stop and looked down at the ball with a quirked head **"Thori's confused-"**

 **BOOOOM!**

The Hellhound was cut off as he was suddenly engulfed in a large explosion of holy light that caused several nearby trees and the pond to rattle from the force of the blast. Seeing that Thori was for the moment dealt with, Raynare turned her attention back to Issei and Asia just in time to see a green light appear around Asia's hand as she held it over Issei's wound.

"What are you doing?" Issei said with surprise.

"I'm healing you silly" Asia said.

"Wow, that's handy" Issei said as he saw and felt the wound close and the pain from it fade away.

Raynare's eyes narrowed at both the sight of Asia healing Issei and the sounds of the large chunk of rubble she buried Peter under beginning to shift. She had to get the girl fast, else she'd risk Asia healing Peter back to full strength.

'though I get the feeling that he's barely even winded from our little fight' Raynare thought as she took off towards Issei and Asia 'Still, why risk the chance?'

Issei saw Raynare coming and quickly stood up as he pushed Asia back "Asia get out of-"

Issei was cut off as Raynare literally smacked him aside and with just a few strides, seized Asia by the arm and pulled the shaking girl in close.

"Fight, and I'll rip this arm off and force you to watch as I beat Issei with it... understood?" Raynare growled.

Asia looked up at hr in fear before she nodded meekly "Y-Yes..."

"Good girl" Raynare smirked before she glanced at Issei as he struggled to climb back to his feet, a large bruise forming on his face "Wish I could stay and keep beating you down to size, but places to be"

"A-Asia!" Issei muttered out as he forced himself to take a step forward before Raynare and Asia were suddenly gone, leaving only a few black angel feathers in their wake "ASIA!"

Suddenly the large stone that Peter was crushed under was sent flying through the air and into several nearby tress. Peter climbed back to his feet, his body covered in dirt, some blood and dust from the stone. His eyes glowed red with anger as dark demonic energy of a primordial age rushed through his body, healing his wounds in seconds.

 **"That's it, no more playing around"** Peter spat out before he glanced around for signs of Raynare. After several seconds of seeing no signs of the Fallen Angel, and Asia, Peter let out a scowl of annoyance.

"Typical, fight gets serious and the Fallen Angel turns tail and runs... or teleports if one's trying to be accurate" Peter said with a shake of his head before he took several deep breaths to calm himself as he had his claw like hands revert to their more human like appearance and the demonic energy faded away.

 **"Bird beat you badly** " Thori said as he emerged from the bushes that he was sent into by the light explosion earlier and wandered over to Peter and sniffed at his appearance.

"Well in my defense, I wasn't going all out" Peter said as he cracked his neck "Doubt there'd be a park, let alone a town afterwards. And I'd just be inviting the rest of her friends here. And knowing my luck, that armored angel would be with them. Also, how was I supposed to know she'd spit her own freakin blood in my eye before dropping a large rock on me? What, am I clairvoyant like Kaine?"

Thori grunted at this before he looked towards Issei with narrowed eyes **"He's hopeless"**

"Tell me something I don't know" Peter replied dryly.

Thori looked at Peter for a second before he nodded **"Thori noticed that red head that lives across from us wants to mate with you and Felicia is considering threesome with her before orchestrating her death so you can revive her into your peerage"**

"..."

"..."

"Say what now?" Peter said with wide eyes before his and Thori's attention was drawn to Issei letting out an enraged yell as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dammit, why couldn't I protect her? Why am I so weak?" Issei said with anger and despair.

Peter hummed at this before he glanced at Throi "So, how mad you reckon Rias will be?"

Thori glanced around at the damaged park, Issei's injury, Peter's tattered state and the dead birds and birds nest that Thori crashed into when he was hit by that light explosion before he looked back at Peter and barked **"Not much"**

...

 **SMACK!**

As it turns out, Rias was indeed mad.

It was barely a hour after the fight in the park when Issei and Peter returned to the club house, making a quick stop to drop off Thori at Peter's, and told Rias what happened. Safe to say, she was less than pleased.

"Let me try one more time" Rias said as she glared at Issei as he rubbed the spot she just slapped "If I say don't do something, you don't"

"What kind of world do we live in when our peerage refuses to follow basic orders" Peter said as he shook his head in mock disappointment before Rias turned to him with a scowl.

"Your not off the hook either mister"

Peter blinked at this "What? What'd I do?"

"You engaged a Fallen Angel in the open, drawing even more attention from the Fallen Angels and possibly the Church itself!" Rias said with a huff.

"Well to be fair, she started it" Peter said as he leaned back on the sofa an glanced at Kiba, who was drinking a cup of tea, and Koneko who was busy eating a brownie "Besides, I like to think I handled myself very well today. Was able to fight her without leveling the entire park thank you very much"

Rias frowned at Peter's comment before she decided to deal with him later in private. She then returned her attention to Issei and took a deep breath before she began "Issei, you have to forget about Asia. You are a member of the House of Gremory now"

"Fine... maybe it's time for you to release me from your household" Issie said as he stared at Rias with a serious expression "Because I refuse to let her go"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Rias said with a frown.

Issei rolled his eyes at this "Of course not, I'm your precious pawn. Can't do without your most important piece, can you?"

"That's enough Issei" Rias snapped, taking the boy by surprise.

Rias stared at Issei with a hard expression before she took a deep breath to calm herself "Pawns are important, their not the weakest piece in the game by any means"

Rias made her way over to the edge of her desk and sat down "Do you remember when I mentioned that my evil pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?"

Issei nodded, confused "Yeah but so what? What can a stupid pawn do?"

"Do you know anything about chess?" Peter said with a eye roll "Our rating games work the same as human chess. If a Pawn, that being you, makes it deep enough into the enemy's territory, or side of the board, they can be 'promoted' to any other piece aside from the King piece"

Issei blinked at this "Really?"

"No, I completely made it up" Peter said with a snicker "Yes really"

"So, I could have the same kind of powers as everyone else?" Issei said with wide eyes at the thought of having the links of Koneko's strength, Kiba's speed and Akeno's raw power.

"To a degree, yes, so long as your master declares the place enemy territory" Peter said with a snort as the door opened and Akeno entered and gestured for Koneko to come over.

The white haired girl nodded and approached the taller bustier woman while Rias nodded towards Issei's arm "Now, let's talk about your sacred gear"

"Oh, uh yeah, it doubles my power, right?" Issei said as he held up his arm "Yuma-... the Fallen Angel told me"

Rias nodded at this "Just feel for it. Every Sacred Gear works in direct correlation with the feelings of it's owner. Or to put it another way, the stronger those feelings are the more powerful your Sacred Gear will be"

"Really? Cool" Issei said with awe.

"At least, that's how the basic ones work" Peter said with a shrug "The rare and powerful ones requiring something more than 'strong feelings'. Partly because their made... differently, then most Sacred Gears you'll find"

Issei glanced at Peter in confusion "Like what?"

"Depends" Peter responded with a shrug.

"Well what about yours? What does it need?" Issei said as he pointed towards Peter's arm.

Peter glanced down at his arm before he looked back up at Issei with a dark smirk "Like I said, it requires something more"

Issei scowled at this "Like what?"

"Like mind your own business" Peter said as he noticed Akeno slip behind Rias and whisper something into her ear, causing the red head to nod.

"Something's come up, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment" Rias said as she and Akeno made for the space often used to summon a magic circle "Remember what I said even if your promoted, no matter their rank, a single Devil cannot stand up to a fallen one"

And with that, Akeno activated a magic circle and she and Rias were gone in a flash, leaving the four of them alone.

"Where's she off to?" Peter said as he glanced at Koneko.

"Who knows" she responded with a slight shrug as she sat back down and resumed eating her brownie.

"Well aren't you just helpful" Peter laminated.

"I try"

Peter shook his head at this while Issei made for the door, causing Kiba to quirk a brow at the younger teen's actions.

"You going?" he asked.

"There's no point in trying to stop me" Issei said, coming to a stop but refusing to look back.

"Your going to get killed" Kiba pointed out.

"At best" Peter added.

"Well I can deal with that as long as I can get her out of there" Issei said with a serious frown.

"That's very brave" Kiba admitted before he smirked "Very stupid too. This is suicide"

Issei turned back towards Kiba with a glare "It's none of your business-"

He was cut off as Kiba grabbed his sword and attached it to his side.

"I'm coming with you" Kiba declared, taking Issei by surprise.

"Wait what?"

Kiba smirked a little at this "Weren't you listening? The President basically said you get into that church and your promoted"

Issei blinked at this "But-"

"She also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your end" Kiba stated.

"...Yeah" Issei said.

Kiba nodded at this "So we're going to back you up. There's no way in Hell were gonna let you go in there without us, so you might as well save your breath dude"

Issei nodded at this before he turned to Rias' rook "Koneko too?"

"There's nothing else happening" Koneko said with a shrug and a bored expression on her face.

Issei gave them both a thankful smile before he heard and saw Peter crack his neck as he stood up. Before Issei could say anything, Peter's body was briefly covered in what looked like pure darkness before the shadows vanished and Peter stood before him in black cargo pants, black boots, a black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of goggles around Peter's neck.

Peter took a quick sniff of his hoodie before he grinned "Ooh, she used cherries when she washed this!"

"Who did?" Kiba said.

"My Queen" Peter said with a grin.

"Are you comeing with us too?" Issei asked.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod.

"Why?" Issei said with a frown " I mean, I get Kiba and Koneko coming, but why you? I thought you hated me"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a sucker for rescuing damsels in distress?" Peter said with a snicker as he pulled his hood over his head.

"No" Issei said with a deadpanned expression.

"Fine, I'm gonna be honest with you Issei..." Peter said as he turned towards the teen and his eyes narrowed slightly "I'm only going with you guys to get back at those feathered wing bastards because they nearly killed my dog... twice"

Issei was about to comment on that, more along the lines of Asia being more important then some inbred looking mutt that spits fire that Peter proably has a hundred more of back in the Underworld before he shivered at the dark hiss that Peter emitted as his eyes briefly glowed scarlet red "That's twice too many in my book. I tried to be friendly and be a good sport, but I'm done. **Raynare, the damn priests if he's still alive and every damn fallen angel with them is dead** "

"R-Right..." Issei gulped at the sudden drop in temperature _'Shit, if this is how he's reacting to someone trying to kill that oversized mutt... hate to see what happens if someone actually pulls it off'_

Issei had a feeling that the horrifying result would be of biblical proportions.

...

Raynare had to hold back a scowl of annoyance as she handed Asia off to one of the Fallen Angels and watched as they took her underneath the church they were currently in to the chamber where they can begin to extract her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

"And finally shut her annoying crying over 'Issei'" Raynare said with a snort as she made to leave before she noticed someone at the far end of the large room. His large metallic wings reflecting the faint light of the candles and fire he was standing before.

Raynare blinked in confusion at his appearance before she stopped a passing Fallen Angel, this one dressed like a maid and nodded towards the multi winged Fallen Angel "Mittelt, what's he still doing here?"

The fallen Angel glanced at the six winged Angel before she shrugged "Don't know, Lord Kokabiel summoned him back hours ago, but he hasn't moved from there since he came back with Freed"

"Any idea why?" Raynare asked with confusion.

Mittelt shrugged "Like I said, don't know, but if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it has to do with that Devil he saw back at the house. The one with the Hellhound"

"You mean Peter?" Raynare said with a quirked brow "Why would he-...oh"

Mittelt frowned at this "You know something?"

"I think I do" Raynare said as she turned towards the multi winged Fallen Angel.

"Care to share?" Mittelt asked with a frown.

"No" Raynare said with a scoff before she saw that the subject of her and Mittelt's conversation was looking right at her with narrowed eyes.

The young Fallen Angel paled at the dark look in his green eyes before he raised a hand and gestured for her to approach. Raynare swallowed nervously as she approached the older, far deadlier being, perhaps the deadliest Fallen Angel alive.

"Y-Yes lord Adrian?" Raynare said with a slight bow.

"You retrieved the girl, I see" Adrian commented, his wings making a faint click as the blades on and in his wings adjusted themselves.

"Yes, though hardly a challenge" Raynare said with a faint smirk.

"The healing wounds on your body say otherwise" Adrian pointed out, causing Raynre to stiffen as he turned his attention away from her and back to the fire before him.

Silence passed between the two, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire, Adrian's wings every time he moved them and the faint voices of the other Fallen Angles and excommunicated humans of the church that served them.

"He is coming..." Adrian said a with an unreadable expression after what felt like hours of silence to Raynare.

"Who is?" Raynare asked with a frown though she had an idea of who Adrian was talking about.

"One of the lord of lies' bastard ilk. One of several stains upon reality, their very presence a insult to all the creator holds dear, that we have sworn to defend, no matter the cost" the ancient Angel said as he slipped his helmet rom the crook of his left arm and on to his head while he turned towards Raynare.

"Ready the others for the ceremony and battle"

Raynare nodded as she saw Adrian make his way to the door "and what of you my lord?"

Adrian stopped before he turned back towards Raynare and spoke in a cold, almost icy tone.

"Tonight, I send a Prince of Hell back to his Grandfather in pieces"

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, rescue/vengence mission...


	6. Chapter 6

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **superpierce** : No, the 'God' in this story, like High School DXD is dead. Apparently he used up most of his power to seal this super powerful demon called Trihexia or 666 that was said to be on par with the God of Dragons and Dragon of the Apocalypse and afterwards he fought in the Great war between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels and died because of it.

 **CRUDEN** : No, he won't.

 **er kebbabaro** : No, he isn't.

 **omega hunter** : No she won't, and what are you talking about when you say nobility? You mean his Peerage?

 **MalignantSilouette** : He would have had Raynare not fled with Asia. As for how strong Peter is compared to Rias and her peerage and Raynare and her Fallen angel allies, if Peter was going all out, restraint and self control thrown to the wind, they would all need to team up and attack him at the same time to have a chance of just at least matching him, hell they'd need Sona and her peerage to have a chance of possibly beating him. He has been holding back, partly because like he told Thori, him going all out would just attract unwanted attention from both the Church and Fallen angels and maybe even the Angels of Heaven. Peter's family doesn't visit Earth often, partly because they'd be giant targets.

 **Sandman001** : Yes he is strong, all Raynare did aside from break his nose was drop a large rock on him then high tailed it out of there with Asia before Peter regained his bearings and actually attack her with the literal intent to kill or at the very least maim.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, High School DXD characetrs seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"UGH, this is the worse!" Mittelt said as she sat on a tree branch that gave her a nice view of the area and the church itself "Standing guard is the most boring thing ever!"

She was about to continue her complaining before her attention was drawn to the small clearing below her tree. A red light shined through the forest as a magic circle appeared on the ground before two women appeared in it's light. Mittelt narrowed her eyes at them before they widened in dark glee as she sensed the demonic energy within them.

"Ooh, ask and you shall freakin receive!" Mittelt said as she hopped down from her tree before giving the two devils a grin "Hi there, I'm Mittelt and totally the most awesome fallen Angel in the history of ever!"

Akeno giggled at the young Fallen Angel's little introduction "This little girl is really into herself, isn't she?"

Rias smirked lightly at this before she adressed the Fallen Angel "My servant sensed you were nearby. Since your out here standing guard your people most be worried about an attack"

"Worried?" Mittelt said with a amused expression on her face "No we're just in the middle of a super duper top secret ritual and don't want you devils interfering"

"Not to burst your bubble but a couple of members are on their way there right now" Akeno said with a grin.

"Their what? Are you flipping kidding me?!" Mittelt said with shock.

"Nope" Akeno said with amusement "And their not gonna be discreet about it"

Mittelt groaned loudly before she turned away from the two Devils and stomped on the ground several times in frustration "I hate Devils, I just wanna squish their ugly stupid devil faces. UGH, whatever, let them do their worse. It's not liek they can stop us, there are way more of us then there are of them!"

Mittelt than turned back to Rias and Akeno with a smirk "So why are you here? I hope it's not for some kind of rescue operation. If so your gonna have to deal with me first. I may be little but I promise you this much, I can pack a mean punch"

"There on their own" Rias said with a look of boredom on her face.

"Huh?" Mittelt sounded with confusion as Rias smirked at her.

"We wont be making any attempts to rescue them" Rias said towards the confused Fallen Angel ' _With Peter with them, I doubt they'll need any help from me and Akeno'_

"So what, your just gonna sit back and watch?" Mittelt said with a frown ' _Do these guys even know who we have down there?'_

Based on the looks of the two Devils, Mittelt doubts it.

...

Not too far away from the three, Peter, Kiba, Issei and Koneko hid in the shadows of the forest as they observed the church that the Fallen Angels and their human servants have taken to using as their base of operations in the city.

"Man, can you feel that?" Issei said as he started at the church.

"Yeah, no kidding, their must be a ton of priests in there" Kiba said as he gripped the handle of his sword.

"Seriously" Issei said before he gave the others a thankful smile "I'm glad you guys are here"

"Well hey you and I are buddies right?" Kiba said with a friendly smile before it fell and his face became more serious, his eyes colder "Besides, fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite thing in the world. The truth is, I hate them"

Peter was about to say something before he tensed up slightly as he sensed a powerful spike in holy energy coming from the church. Peter frowned as he looked back at the chruch with narrowed eyes before he slipped his goggles on.

 _'Well that confirms it, the armored fallen angel is in there too... yippie_ ' Peter thought with a sigh of dread as he stood up and began to approach the church _'Maybe I should have called Ben or Kaine to come here and help or at the very least they could have lent me one of their knights or rooks'_

Issei saw this and panicked slightly "Hold on, don't just go in!"

"What's the point sneaking around?" Peter said as he looked back over his shoulder at them "They know I'm here, so might as well get this over with"

"What do you mean they know your here?" Issei said with a frown.

"They sensed me coming a mile away" Peter said as he climbed the small stair case and stopped at the door, the holy energy inside spiking again, causing Peter to grin darkly under his hood as his eyes began to glow red, his goggles reflecting the lightly slightly, making the glow look darker, like glowing blood almost.

Peter pulled back his arm and formed a fist before he sent it right into the wooden doors. The result was the wood splintering into hundreds of small pieces as they shattered under Peter's punch. Without a second thought, Peter entered the building with Issei, Koneko and Kiba right behind him.

"Knock knock, we've come to spread the good word about or lord and savior, Mephisto" Peter snickered as he scanned the empty room.

The cross on the dais was damaged along with numerous statues of what Peter figured were of either saints, angels or even Jesus. Issei made a comment about it looking creepy as they moved deeper into the church before the sound of clapping could be heard. The four devils stopped as Freed emerged from the shadows and walked in front of them.

"So, we meet again. Glad you could make it" he said with a grin on his face "I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?"

"Hey, your that Fred guy" Peter said as he snapped his fingers "No wait, it was Francine I think. Frank?"

Freed growled at this "It's Freed you absent minded devil!"

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure it's Frank, you look like a Frank" Peter said as he looked around for signs of the Fallen Angels "So where are all the pigeons hiding? Don't tell me they flew the coop and left their little Alter Boy in training to greet us"

Freed gritted his teeth as he glared at Peter "I'm not a Alter Boy in training-"

"Oh so you were promoted to full Alter Boy?" Peter said with a small applause "Well congratulations Frank. Tell me, what's it like being glued to a Fallen Angel's crotch very Sunday before mass?"

Freed's eyes narrowed as he began to shake with anger at Peter "Here's the thing you insufferable little Devil shit. I pride myself on never having to fight a Devil twice, and yet here you are, just rubbing it in!"

"Would it be better if I was a Fallen Angel?" Peter said with a snicker "Something tells me that you'd enjoy me rubbing anything into you more"

Freed seethed at the comment as he drew his sword and pistol "I refuse to stand here and be mocked by a maggoty Devil in the house of God!"

He held his pistol up towards his face as a crazed expression grew on it "The thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water"

He then licked the barrel of his pistol, causing Peter to smirk "From the look on your face, this isn't your first time licking something hard and holy, hmm?"

Freed's expression grew dark, almost demonic as he raised his sword of light and pointed it towards Peter "I'm really gonna enjoy cutting you apart-"

"Where's Asia!" Iseei interrupted the insane exorcist with a glare.

"Oh right, you mean that dirty Devil loving whore of a sister" Freed said as he looked over his shoulder at the door he came out of "All you have to do is go to the basement. She's right beneath the alter we're currently standing on"

"Down stairs" Kiba said as he drew his sword.

"RIght" Issei said while Koneko moved towards one of the rows of seats.

"But first you have to go through me!" Freed said with a crazed grin.

Peter smirked at this "No I don't..."

"Uh, yeah you kinda do" Freed said with a frown.

"Why?" Peter said as he quirked his head to the side "When your too busy picking your teeth up off the ground"

Freed frowned at this "What are you- OOF!"

Freed's head was suddenly slammed into the ground as Felicia appeared in a white magic circle and slammed her feet down on to the crazed man's head. The force of the impact caused the stone to crack and for Kiba and Koneko to wince while Issei-

"Whoa, who's the hottie with white hair! She has boobs as big as Rias and Akeno!" Issei said as he stared at Felicia with a large perverted grin, temporarily forgetting where they were and why they were here in the first place.

Felicia frowned at Issei as she stepped off Freed's head "Peter, is that thing talking to me? It's making some kind of sound"

"Yeah" Peter said with a sigh as he glanced at Issei "Please don't ogle my Queen"

Issei broke out of his perverted gazing and looked at Peter in shock "Wait, she's your Queen?"

Peter nodded, feeling a bit of pride "Yep, as of... Felicia how long have you been my Queen again?"

"Three years, six months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, fifty seven minutes and nineteen seconds" Felicia said in a matter of fact tone before she looked down to see Freed trying to climb back on his feet before she drove her heel into his head, slamming it back into the small crater she made with his head "Stay down... final warning"

Freed let out a muffled curse that sounded like 'Fuck you Devil whore' before Felicia slammed her foot down on his head again, sending it deeper into the ground.

Peter snickered at this before eh gave Felicia a more serious look "I thought I told you to stay back at the apartment and watch Thori"

"You did, I got bored, decided to come see if you needed help" Felicia said with a smirk.

Peter sighed at this "No respect..."

"Peter, if you wanted a obedient and respectful Queen, you should have gone for that nerdly little girl, Gwen" Felicia said with a eye roll before she slammed her foot down on Freed again when she felt him trying to move.

Peter grunted at this before he turned towards the dais and made his way over before he kicked it away to reveal a stairway that led underground "Well since Freed is gonna be busy getting his ass kicked by my disobedient Queen. Let's say we head down and slaughter the fallen Angels, sound good?"

"And rescue Asia" Issei said with a frown as he stared into the darkened passageway with a look of determination.

"If she's still alive, sure" Peter said with a simple shrug as he prepared to head down into basement before he felt a wave of Holy ebegry wash over him.

The sheer amount caused Peter to shiver slightly and based off Kiba and Koneko's expressions, they could feel it to.

"I'll be with you in a second hon" Felicia said as she picked Freed up and stared into his bloodied face with a sneer of contempt "I'm gonna take out the trash real quick"

"Take your time" Peter said as he stared down the darkened passage with a frown as he heard the distinct sound of Felicia's fist slamming into Freed's face and sending him flying into a wall ' _I'd much rather you stay up here then be down there in a room full of Fallen angels and crazed priests'_

Peter in all honesty would much rather his Queen be on the other end of the town, hell back in the Underworld than be even within a hundred miles of the armored angel he sensed. But if Felicia was anything, she was stubborn, maybe even more than himself. And Peter can be pretty stubborn over a lot of things.

' _Plus if I try to send her away by using my authority over her as King, she'd get mad and then she'd cause my already terrible luck to worsen until she felt I've suffered enough... than make me apologize for being in the wrong some how'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he and the others ran into the passage while Felicia remained behind to deal with Freed.

"Yeah... I'm fucked" Freed groaned as he stated up at Felicia approaching his beaten and tattered body with her nails elongating and turning into what appeared to be claws as her eyes glowed a ominous green.

"Fucked?" Felicia said with a dark grin "Honey, if anything, your a scratching post that I'm gonna enjoy carving apart"

Felicia almost laughed at how quickly the blood drained from Freed's face as she raised her claws before bringing them down on to his face.

...

"Rescue or not, I can't let you go" Mittelt said as she stared down Rias and Akeno "Your like totally the captain of their loser squad and if I take you out, their on a trip to useless town"

Suddenly she sprouted her black feathered wings as a magic circle opened up behind Rias and Akeno, causing the two devils to look to see two more Fallen Angels emerge from it.

"Sorry, but I'm bringing friends to this tea party" Mittelt said with a smirk.

"Good work Mittelt" said one of the Fallen Angels, a navy blue haired buxom woman wearing a maroon trench coat like top that was open at the chest, giving everyone a good view of her breasts, a mini squirt of the same color and black heeled shoes.

"Sad to say we meet again lady Gremory" her male companion said "You should have kept your servant in line"

He had the appearance of a middle aged man dressed in something out of the old noir films that Rias used to watch with her brother. A pale gray trench coat, a black fedora, black pants, black shoes, black gloves and a white shirt and matching ascot underneath his coat.

The navy blue haired woman beside him nodded with a smirk on her face "He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong, again"

Akeno grinned at this "Well, well, the gang is all here"

The two newcomers slowly lowered tot eh ground until they were standing across from Rias and Akeno. The male fallen angel narrowed his eyes at Rias and Akeno as he spoke.

"It seems very clear to us that you intentions here are to abstruct our ritual and that's something we can't allow" he said while his female companion nodded in agreement as they sprouted black feathered angel wings.

"You'll pay for it with your lives!"

Rias hummed at this before she turned towards her queen with a smirk "Akeno?"

"Already on it" Akeno said with a grin before she raised an arm up and conjured a descent sized storm cloud, taking the fallen angels by surprise before a single bolt of lightning shot out from the dark clouds and struck Akeno.

Akeno's body was covered in a bright glowing light as her school uniform changed into a white haori with red accents, a red hakama and pair of red zōri with white tabi.

Mittelt pouted at this before she pointed a accusatory finger at Akeno "No fair I wasn't told we could wear costumes to this fight!"

Akeno grinned at this before she preformed a few hand seals before she raised her arms up to the sky again and created several magic circles that she then mentally commanded to surround all of them and the small clearing they were in.

"It's a barrier" the lone male fallen angle said with a frown.

"Uh-oh, we're toats screwed" Mittelt said with worry as Akeno blushed as lightning danced across her hand.

"Catching prey in my cage get's me so hot" Akeno said as she licked her finger.

"This was your plan the whole time" the navy blue haired fallen angel said with a scowl.

Akeno nodded with a ambushed grin on her face "Yep, and I'm gonna take a whole lot of pleasure watching you three in pain! Hope your into S and M"

"That's totally gross" Mittelt said with a disgusted look on her face as she flew over towards the other two fallen angles.

Rias smirked at the three angels "End of the line for you..."

At this, the fallen angles all smirked with the blue haired one speaking "Go ahead and act as confident as you want-"

-"The ritual is almost done" her male companion said with a grin "And once it's over, not even you will have the power to stand against us lady Gremory"

"Is that right?" Rias said with amusement.

"Yeah, especially after lord Adrian tears your worthless Devils apart piece by piece" Mittelt said with a wide grin, causing Rias and Akeno to frown.

"Adrian?" Rias said, the name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't explain why.

"And who would this Adrian be, a friend of yours perhaps?" Akeno said with a giggle.

"You already met him the other night, he's the one that sent you all running like dogs with your tails between your legs" the male fallen angel said with a smirk, causing Akeno's eyes to widen as images of the armored angel flashed through her mind. She casted a worried glance towards Rias "Madam President?"

Rias glanced towards the church with a frown before she narrowed her eyes and glared at the three fallen angels "Akeno, take care of them quick. I think the others might need us soon"

Akeno nodded as she turned towards the fallen angel trio with a serious expression on her face while lighting began to gather in her hands "I'm on it"

And with that, she sent a torrent of lighting towards the fallen angles.

...

"So, how are we going to do this exactly?" Peter said as the four rushed through the dark passage way "I mean, do me Koneko and Kiba distract the fallen angels while Issei grabs the girl and books it or do we kill them all and then we get thee girl out of here?"

"Either way works for me" Koneko said in a bland tone.

"You think she'll be alright?" Issei asked worriedly as they were coming up on what they assumed was the main chamber Freed mentioned.

"Well I don't hear anyone dying a painful death, so maybe" Peter said with a shrug as the four stepped into a large underground room filled with numerous priests.

Behind the large crow was a raised platform with a some sort of cross on it and there, strung up on it was Asia. But she wasn't alone, on the raised platform stood two fallen angles, one of them Raynare and the other the multi winged armored angel they saw the other night when they first encountered Freed.

"Come on in Devils, welcome to the party. Though I'm afraid your too late" Rayanre said with a smirk towards the four while Adrian stood beside her, silent as a statute.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted towards the blonde haired girl.

Asia weakly raised her head to stare at Rias' pawn "I-Issei… you came..."

"I'm here, hold on!" Issei said as he made to run to her before Kiba grabbed his shoulder.

"No, wait-" he started before Adrian suddenly formed a green lance of holy light and threw it towards the four Devils.

"That's not good" Peter said with wide eyes as he grabbed Kiba and Issei and leaped back with Koneko right behind him as the green lance struck the ground and created a blinind explosion of holy energy.

Peter felt his body briefly burn from the sheer potency of the divine light as he landed in a crouch and dropped Issei and Kiba while Koneko brushed some dust off her shirt.

"And I just washed this..." she said with some annoyance on her calm face.

Raynare smirked as the cross that Asia was chained to began to glow, causing Asia to let out a pained scream.

Issei growled as he stood back up, his sacred gear appearing on his arm as he glared at Raynare and Adrian "What are you doing to her? You let Asia go right now!"

"Oh yes, their definitely going to hand her back to us just because you asked after all the work they put in to getting her" Peter said with a shake of his head as he stared at the glowing cross with a frown "Hmm, if I'm reading those runes right, and I know I am that was rhetorical, they seem to be after her Sacred Gear"

"What?" Issei said with wide eyes as Peter pointed towards the cross.

"Yeah, you see the matrix on the left side of the cross and just above her head. In layman's terms it's preforming a extraction while the seals on her right and beneath her are-"

"I don't care about that!" Issei interrupted Peter with a glare "What do you mean their taking her Sacred Gear? What'll happen if they do?"

Peter blinked at Issei before he shrugged "Well let's say that she's gonna be meeting God a lot earlier than what she probably had intended"

"W-What...?" Issei said with shock on his face before his attention was drawn back to Asia as she let out one last pained fill scream before her body went limp as a green light emerged from her chest.

"And that'd be her scared Gear" Peter said with a frown as Raynare raised a hand towards the two small rings within the light.

"Twilight Healing, at last it's within my hands" Raynare said as she grabbed the Sacred Gear.

Adrian glanced at the small rings with an unreadable expression under his helm before he shook it "All this, for such a small prize... such a waste in my opinion"

Rayanre glared at Adrian "I've been lusting after this power for years. The power to heal from any wound, to be all but unkillable… I'll be unstoppable!"

"I've slayed the unstoppable by the hundreds" Adrian responded coldly, causing Raynare to flinch at the icy tone.

"So now what?" Koneko said dryly as she watched numerous persist draw light swords and pistols from their cloaks.

"Asia!" Issei shouted to the unresponsive girl.

When he didn't get a response from her his eyes narrowed in rage as he glared at Raynare and Adrian "I'm gonna make you pay, you hear me? Your gonna pay for this!"

"Your more than welcome to try little man" Raynare said as she looked down towards the humans "Deal with them"

"Kill the demons!"

"God is with us!"

"For Lady Raynare!"

The various priests charged towards the four with their weapons raised as they all shouted out a myriad of curses and praises for God. Peter sighed at this before he looked down at his arm as a black inky substance began to cover it. He glanced back up at the large group of stray priests charging before he took several steps forward and raised his arm into the air, the light seemingly being devoured around it.

Adrian's eyes widened at this, memories of an ancient battle from the long ended great war running through his mind "Get away from-"

Adrian didn't get to finish as Peter slammed his arm into the ground and not a moment sooner a large dark shadow spread out from his arm and across he room. The priests all looked down at the ground in confusion for a brief moment before suddenly large jagged spikes erupted from the ground, impaling the various men and women and hoisting them high into the air.

Peter's eyes glowed as pints upon pints of blood flowed down the spikes before it was seemingly absorbed by the darkness. Peter's body shuddered as the rush of energy from the blood ran though his body.

"Hmm, had some descent fighters in that group" Peter said as he pulled his arm up from the ground.

"Holy shit..." Issei said with wide eyes as he, Kiba and Koneko all stared in shock at the scene before them.

' _Guess now I know what he meant by his Sacred Gear relies on something else'_ Issei thought with dread.

Adrian growled angrily as he drew a sword from his back, the blade glowing with divine energy. He glanced at Raynare with a dark scowl under his helmet "Take care of the rest, the boy is mine to slay"

Raynare nodded, relieved that she wouldn't be fighting Peter a second time, especially after what she just saw. Powerful as her new Sacred Gear was, she doubted the Twilight Healing could heal her from such a thing like that. Adrian then turned towards Peter with a glare as he flapped his wings and took tot he air and flew towards Peter at mind boggling speeds. The young Devil just barely had time to summon up a shield before Adrian slammed into him, sending the teenage Devil flying several meters before Peter maneuvered hos body in midair and landed on the wall with his feet, the stone cracking from the force of his landing.

"Man, you hit almost as hard as my sister" Peter said as he dissolved the shield and shook his arms.

Adrian's lenses seemed to glow in anger as he formed a green spear of light in his hand before he threw it towards Peter who leaped out of the way. The spear of light pierced the wall where Peter not a second before stood and ignited in a powerful explosion of holy energy and stone.

...

Meanwhile, miles away in Peter's apartment, Thori sat in the middle of the living room with a glare of annoyance on his face.

 **"Thori just knows he's missing a good murder fest"**

It was than that Thori saw a magic circle form a few feet away from him and watched as a figure appeared from it. The young Hellhound growled at the person as he slowly stood up, fire leaking from his maw.

The figure glanced at Thori and chuckled "easy boy, just dropping in to say hi is all..."

Thori growled even louder **"Master not here, Thori is in charge and Thori says go!** "

The figure shook his head in bemusement as he looked around the room "So where is my little brother then-"

He stopped as he could sense Peter several miles away... along with several Fallen Angels, one of them almost as powerful as his sister. The figure shook his head at this "Dammit Peter... this is exactly why you needed a freakin chaperone up here"

And like that, he was gone in another magical circle, causing Thori to blink before he growled again.

" **Stupid master's brother forgot to take Thori with him so Thori can murder stupid birds!"**

...

"Whoa!" Peter said as he ducked under several large wing blades flying over him and embedded themselves in the wall. He cast a quick glance at the large knives before he turned towards Adrian "Hey, I have a question-"

"Save your words devil, I shall not lower myself to even acknowledging you can speak" Adrian hissed as he reared his wings back before flapping them again and sending more blades, these one glowing with holy light, towards Peter.

"Well, you kinda just did acknowledge that I can talk but I telling me not to talk" Peter pointed out as he formed a large blade on his arm and swiped at the incoming blades.

He flinched as some of the blades tore through his own and one grazed his cheek before he reformed his sword into a sort of shield.

"Shut. Up!" Adrian growled.

"See, your acknowledging that I can talk!" Peter beamed as he took his other arm and had what almost looked like a crude cannon form before he aimed it at the armored Fallen Angel, the barrel glowing with potent demonic energy "Also, think fast!"

 **BOOM!**

Peter's body shook as he shot off a powerful blast of demonic energy towards Adrian who responded by having his wings fold in front of him and create a protective barrier. The unholy energy collided with Adrian's wings, causing several of the blades within his metallic like feathers to crack and burn before numerous runes appeared on his wings and began to glow a bright yellow-ish white.

"Okay, that's thinking kind of fast" Peter said with a quirked head as he glanced at his cannon arm "Any ideas?"

The cannon shifted into something resembling a serrated ax with faint etchings of screaming faces on them. Peter shook his head at this "Was kinda hoping to avoid a upfront fight..."

The demonic energy died down around Adrian as he lowered his wings, a dark glare under his helmet as he raised a hand to his largest wings and grabbed what Peter thought was a feather before he saw it was actually a handle. The fallen Angel than began to pull out a large sword with a blade even longer than Adrian was tall and held it at the ready.

"Dude, how the hell did you fit that in there?" Peter said with confusion "Are your wings littered with small pocket dimensional gaps to help you store things like that in them? Or maybe a couple of storage runes or seals?"

Adrian's response was a war cry as he lunged towards Peter.

"Or you can not answer my question and just try to impale me" Peter said as he swung his ax towards Adrian, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks, unholy and holy energy.

Adrian hissed at Peter as he began to apply more of his physical strength in an attempt to over power the smaller being. Peter responded by digging his feet in and pushing back with as much strength as he could. The two seemed to be almost evenly matched until Adrian felt his blade starting to be pushed back.

The armored angel growled in frustration and prepared to try and impale Peter with his bladed wings before a gun shot rang out in the chamber and a bullet grazed over the beak like protrusion of his helmet. Adrian flinched and Peter used this opportunity to push Adrian back with a grunt before he sent a kick into his armored torso, sending the large angel flying.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, he does look like he's ready for the second great war" Felicia said as she entered the chamber, her front covered in blood and gore and Freed's pistol in her hand.

"Since when do I kid around?" Peter said with a snicker as he took in Felicia's appearance "I'm taking it Freed's dealt with?"

"Sorta" Felicia said with a shrug "After I tore his arm off he used some weird flashbang thingy and ran... like a bitch"

"Probably realized he was late for his date with a fallen angel's crotch and wanted to pick up the wine on the way" Peter snickered.

Felicia grinned at this before she turned to see Raynare fighting Kiba, Koneko and Issei and just barely managing to hold her own while a young blonde girl hung on a alter of some sort behind her.

"I take it she's the reason we're here?" Felicia nodded towards Asia who in her opinion looked like she was about to kick the bucket.

"Well that, and because the Fallen Angel over there tired to kill Thori" Peter said with narrowed eyes towards the raven haired woman.

"The universe would weep at such a loss" Felicia said with a eye roll, causing Peter to scowl at her "I'm kidding... mostly"

"Please be" Peter said with a sigh as he returned his attention towards Adrian as the armored angel climbed back to his feet, the armor around his chest dented and cracked from where Peter kicked him.

"You filthy abomination-" Adrian began before Felicia raised Freed's pistol and fired off several more shots at the fallen angel, forcing him to use his wings for cover.

Peter glanced at his Queen's weapon with a furrowed brow "How are you able to shoot that thing? Isn't the holy energy hurting your hand?"

Felicia smirked as she continued to shoot at Adrian "Looks like the seals aren't working... bad luck, hmm?"

Peter snickered at the little joke as he had his ax shift into something akin to a crossbow. Felicia frowned as she saw the inky mass shiver.

"You fed that thing I assume?"

Peter nodded as he threw a thumb towards the large pile of dead stray priests and nuns "What do you think did that?"

Felicia looked over at the corpses as she continued to fire at Adrian before her eyes widened at the sight of numerous bloodied, nearly shredded bodies "How the hell did I miss that?"

"Well to be fair, the lager armored angel your shooting at is kinda a attention grabber" Peter said as he aimed at Adrian with one eye closed, looking for a good opening to hit the angel.

It was than that Peter felt a flare at the base of his skull, causing his body to tense up and his eyes look around frantically in time to see Raynare, after knocking Kiba away with her light spear, threw it right towards him and Felicia. Peter quickly grabbed Felicia and shot a web line out and used it to pull him and his Queen away just as the light spear impacted on the ground and engulfed the area in a small explosion. The force of the blast caused Peter's web to snap and send him and Felicia both tumbling to the ground, allowing Adrian to lower his wings and raise them back, a multitude of knives forming from within the metallic like feathers before he sent them flying towards the duo with a single flap.

Peter's eyes widened at the barrage of knives flying towards him and Felicia and made to cover her when the crossbow he had formed into a large thick shield and Peter felt control of his arms and legs gone.

"W-What, no dammit!" Peter said as he tired to move towards Felicia as she looked up just in time to see the knives flying towards her.

"...Well shit"

Peter watched with wide eyes as multiple knives flew pass Felicia, slicing open large tears on her arms, legs and face while several embedded themselves into her thighs, shoulders and torso. The white haired Queen let out a pained gasp as she fell back to the ground, blood pouring from her body.

"Felicia!" Peter shouted as he finally regained control of his body and the shield fell, along with over a dozen knives that were stabbed into it's surface, and ran to his Queen "Felicia!"

The white haired teen let out a pained cough as blood leaked from her mouth and several cuts on her face "Okay... ow..."

Peter stared in horror at the state of his queen as he gently picked her up "F-Felicia...?"

"Hehehe... I'm g-good..." Felicia chocked out as she raised a shaking hand to her chest "N-Nothing f-fatal h-h-hit... b-bad luck f-for h-h-him..."

"Next time I tell you to stay away, I mean it" Peter said as he brushed a few white strands of Felicia's hair out of the way.

"N-No... promises..." she responded with a pained bloodied smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the Fallen Angel as he placed Felicia on the ground and hissed.

"I'm gonna rip your wings off and offer them up to my grandfather to use for toilet paper after he eats' one of my sister's homemade tacos you inbred flying chicken!"

"Annnnnd now I'm fighting the urge to vomit on top of staying conscious, thank you for that" Felicia chuckled weakly.

Adrian responded with a grunt as he drew a second, larger sword from his wings, this one looking more like a katana, the blade glowing with dark blue runes etched into the metallic surface "Make all the threats you wish Devil, it will not save you from me plunging my sword of Holy light through you!"

Peter growled at this as armored gauntlets shivered before they seemingly melted and began to expand and cover Peter's body. Adrian frowned as he saw what looked like a sort of suit of armor that looked like it was made more out of a insect's carapace than any sort of metal. On Peter's back, four long serrated looking spider limbs formed that each ended in a hooked barb while his eyes started glowing scarlet red and his voice grew darker, more demonic.

 **"Bitch, do I look like your Alter Boy, Freed?"** Peter hissed as he fell on to all fours while his extra libs protruding from his back coiled together, ready to lash out while his vision grew a sort of red tint and make the shadows around him seem even darker. Peter glanced down at himself with a glare **"You stay out of this, I'm ripping him apart myself!"**

The armored suit seemed to shiver at Peter's words before it settled and the spider like devil returned his attention to Adrian.

Adrian grunted at the remark as he aimed his largest sword towards Peter's form "You'll find that it'll take a lot more than some boy with a perverted Gear made by a horrid being to best me"

And with that, Peter attacked with a inhuman roar as Adrian raised his swords to meet Peter's barbed limbs...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Vulture vs the Spider...


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Brave2000** : Why would Ghost Rider be his enemy?

 **lord web of life of destiny** : Asia is not going to be involved with Peter in any shape or form and he's a full fledged Devil, no half human or half anything else.

 **cdog21** : I was saving that one for when I get around to introducing the Church.

 **megabrony** : Peter's sacred gear is not relaed to dragons in any shape or form.

 **Zayden StormVoid** : Oddly enough, I have a Mortal Kombat story like that in mind, but I'm gonna wait till we get a little closer to Mortal Kombat 11 before possibly uploading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Adrian's eyes narrowed as he raised his sword to cut Peter down only for the Devil's spider like limbs to block the blade in a shower of sparks and demonic energy. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in surprise before he ducked under a clawed swipe from Peter as he used his spider limbs to push the sword down and attack it's wielder directly. Adrian leaped back, placing some distance between himself and the young Devil as he had his wings summon several spears of lights from a few specially enchanted feathers in his wings and launch them at Peter with a single flap.

Peter growled at the approaching spears and brought his extra limbs in front of himself to act as a make shift shield. The spears embedded themselves in the spider like limbs before they ignited in a powerful explosion, forcing Adrian to shield his eyes from the blinding light. After a few seconds, he lowered his arm to see Peter, kneeling on the ground with his suit covered in tears and burns before it began to quickly heal itself.

 **"Ow..."** Peter growled as he glared up at Adrian with narrowed eyes.

The Fallen Angel's eyes narrowed as he pulled his wings back and sent a storm of holy light daggers mixed with bladed feathers towards Peter who responded with a hiss as he quickly shot a black web like substance out of one of his spider limbs and pulled himself out of the line of fire and shot several more and swung around the chamber with Adrian trying to cut him down with his deadly feather barrage. Peter landed in a crouch near where Raynare was fighting Kiba, Issei and Koneko and quickly jumped towards the ceiling as over a dozen feather knives came flying towards him.

Raynare saw the flying projectiles and paled as she quickly flew out of the way while Kiba used a combination of speed and his skills with a sword to deflect the corrupted Angelic weaponry away. Koneko simply dug her hands into the ground and pulled up a chunk of stone to use as a makeshift shield for her and Issei.

"Thanks for the heads up" Koneko said in a dry tone as her shield was peppered with feather shaped blades.

"Holy shit!" Issei yelped as a feather shaped knife nearly flew into his face as he couched behind Koneko.

"Try not to die" Koneko said dryly before she noticed the way to the alter where Asia laid was open "Hey, your girlfriend's unprotected. Better get her and get the hell out of here"

"But what about you guys?" Issei said as Adrian sent another barrage of bladed feathers towards them and another at Peter who responded by grabbing the mutilated body of one of the Fallen Angel's human servants and threw it towards the hovering Fallen Angel.

"We'll be fine Issei!" Kiba shouted as he struggled to deflect most of the feather knives from hitting anything vital in him "Just get Asia out of here, we'll be right behind you!"

"But-" Issei began before Kiba turned toward shim with a serious expression o his face "Issei, your not string enough for this kind of fight. Get Asia and get the hell out of here now!"

The Pawn stared at Kiba with wide eyes before he turned towards Koneko and saw a similar steely expression on her as well "He's right. You need to get out of here"

"But I... fine dammit!" Issei growled before he closed his eyes in frustration and sprinted towards the alter where Asia laid while Koneko moved with him to provide cover.

Raynare saw this and hissed as she formed a lance of Holy light to throw at them before Kiba deflected a feathered dagger away from himself and right into Raynare's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as the holy energy dug into her flesh and her lance vanished as her concentration broke.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as he ran up the alter while Koneko threw her blade covered shield at Adrian, hitting him in the back and causing him to fall a few feet before he flapped dhis wings and halted his descent just in time for Peter to leap up from the wall he was on and slam into him, creating a powerful shockwave through the chamber as they fell towards the ground.

"Hold on" Koneko said as she turned and grabbed the chains keeping Asia pinned to the alter and with a grunt snapped them off and threw them away while Issei caught Asia before she could hit the floor.

"Asia?" Issdei whispered towards the young girl.

He received no response as tears began to build in his eyes "Asia, wake up!"

"Issei…" Koneko said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the chamber entrance "Go, now"

Issei stared up at her with wide eyes before he heard the roar of rage from Adrian as he ripped Peter off him and threw him into the wall with a grunt and formed two swords of holy light and glared at the recovering Devil before he turned and blocked a swipe from Kiba who quickly raced around the armored Angel and made to stab him in the back of the knee before his bladed wings 'caught' the blade and he kicked the young Knight back. After a few seconds, Issei nodded as he gently picked up Asia and quickly jumped off the top of the alter with Koneko right behind him and landed in a crouch before he sprinted towards the exit while Rias's Rook tore another chunk of stone from the ground and threw it towards Adrian as he prepared to send another barrage of his feathered blades towards both Peter and Kiba.

"Hey jackass!" she said in a bored drawl before she threw the torso sized stone at the Fallen Angel.

Adrian turned and with a single slash with his holy light sword, cut the stone in half and glared at Koneko as Kiba appeared beside her with his own sword at the ready.

"I'm going to-" Adrian began before a large black amroed hand slammed into him attached to an extended arm originating from Peter.

Kiba and Koneko watched as Adrian slammed into the wall on the far side of the chamber with enough force to shake the entire room while Peter retracted the enlarge limb with a growl.

"Thanks" Koneko asked in a bored tone as she watched Adrian climb back to his feet and take to the air again.

"I don't think he can hear you Koneko" Kiba said.

Before the Rook could say anything, both she and Kiba were suddenly blasted in the back by blasts of Holy Light, courtesy of Raynare who had retreated to a safe distance away from the two and Adrian's seemingly mindless attacks as he tried to pin down Peter. The malevolent Angel narrowed her eyes as she watched Peter leap up and slam into Adrian, knock them both back to the ground before the older of the two kicked him away with a yell. She thought of aiding her fellow Fallen Angel before she decided against it.

"It's not like he'd do the same for me" she said to herself as she flew towards the tunnel that would take her back up to the surface. She considered taking care of Iseei if she saw him before she paused at the entryway and glanced back to see Peter standing back on his feet, Demonic energy pooling around him like a miniature maelstrom. Before she could leave, she heard several gunshots ring out before she let out an agonized scream as several bullets fired from Freed's stolen Holy pistol tore into her body.

The Fallen Angel stumbled against the wall before she turned to see Peter's wounded Queen against one of the walls of the chamber aiming right at her with Freed's stolen gun in her hands, smoke emanating from the barrel.

"Now that I got your attention" she said in a hoarse voice as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

Raynare hissed at the wounded Devil and formed a Light spear in her hands before she threw it towards the white haired beauty. Felicia's eyes narrowed as she watched the approaching Light spears before she tossed Freed's gun away just as the light spears impacted against her and the wall and created a small explosion of Holy Light before it faded. Raynare smirked before it fell as she saw that there was no trace of the She-Devil anywhere, her Light spears while powerful weren't up to the level where they could disintegrate a Demon in one hit.

"Where did you-" she began before a black and white magic circle appeared behind her and Felicia flew through it and tackled the Fallen Angel into another magic circle that opened up beneath her.

The two suddenly found themselves on the surface before Felicia extended her claws and stabbed them into Raynare's side, causing her to yell in pain as the white haired Devil twisted her hand and drove her claws even deeper into the busty fallen Angel before ripping them out, leaving four deep bleeding puncture wounds under her ribcage. Raynare gritted her teeth in pain as Felicia stumbled back from her and gave her a bloodied smirk.

"You know what the best part about you having such a good healing ability is pigeon bitch?" she asked as Raynare climbed back to her feet with a dark glare as the Twilight Healing sealed the wound and repaired the damage to her internal organs.

"What?" Raynare hissed out as she formed a Light dagger in each hand and held them in a reverse grip as Felicia extended the nails for other hand into claws.

"I get to cut you up as much as I want and wont have to worry about you dying anytime soon" Felicia said with a dark giggle before she sprinted towards Raynare, appearing as a blur to a normal human's eye and even some low ranking Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels.

Raynare narrowed her eyes as she brought her knives up and blocked Felicia's claws before the ground shook and both felt a massive spike in Demonic energy below them.

"What the hell?" Raynare said as she looked down at the ground while Felicia smirked.

"Seems like my King is ripping your friend apart downstairs"

The Fallen Angel glared at Felicia "Please, if I could beat him, then lord Adrian should have no problem!"

"Honey, you only 'won' because Peter's nice like that" Felicia said with a eye roll "Wouldn't be the first hot big tit woman that got the upper hand against him in a fight"

Raynare's brow twitched as she formed a javelin of holy energy and threw it towards Felicia who ducked under the spear and prepared to rush the Fallen Angel before she let out a pained groan as the wounds she recved from Adrian earlier flared up.

"Dammit..." she hissed as she fell to her knees as blood began to pour from several of the gashes on her body again.

"Aww, what's wrong? Is the little Devil bitch hurt?" Raynare mocked as she approached Felicia with a grin and held up one of her hands that had the Twilight Healing on it "Want me to heal it and make it better?"

Felicia didn't respond as she fell on to her side and curled up in a body and let out a pained whimper as a small pool of blood began to form under her. Raynare smirked as she crouched down next to the injured Devil and made to grab her hair and force her to look up when Felicia's hand suddenly snapped up and grabbed her by the throat. Raynare's eyes widened like saucers as Felicia looked dup at her with a pained grin.

"Gotcha!"

Raynare tried to pull Felicia's hand off her throat before the white haired Devil kicked out with both her feet with a yell that knocked the wind out of the Fallen Angel and sent her flying towards the church and through one of it's windows before she crashed into something inside. Felicia grinned as she pushed herself up and walked towards the church with a slight limp in her stride.

"Note to self, stretch before fighting" Felicia said to herself as she felt her calf muscle cramp up.

She stepped into the church and looked around to find Raynare flat on her back on top of a few crushed chairs with Issei standing over her. The white haired Devil quirked a brow at the sight of Rias's Pawn before she noticed another figure lying on one of the rows of seats towards the back of the room. It looked like it was that Asia girl that he took a liking to. Felicia shook her head as she approached Raynare and watched as Issei turned towards her in surprise.

"Holy shit, your still alive?!" he said with wide eyes as he took in her bloodied form.

Felicia frowned at Issei "What?"

"Downstairs, I saw you get pelted with all those knives and stuff" Issei said.

Felicia continued to look at Issei before she shook her head at the thing standing in front of her "I don't know that the fuck your saying!"

"What do you mean?" Issei said with confusion "I can understand you just fine-"

He was interrupted by Felicia picking up a piece of wood and using it to hit him in the chest as she growled.

"Back, back!"

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Issei said as he rubbed his chest in pain while he took a few steps back from Felicia as she turned her gaze back towards Raynare who was trying too sit up.

Felicia smirked a she placed her foot on Raynare's neck and held up one of her claws as it began to change from a pale white to an obsidian black.

"What... what are you doing?" Issei asked as he watched Raynare try to pry Felicia's foot off her.

He suddenly got a bad feeling that whatever it was she was about to do, may very well kill any attraction he might have for her, and given she was a hot white haired Devil with a killer rack and amazing looking rear, that was saying something.

The white haired Devil said nothing as she stared down at the Fallen Angel with a cruel smirk "I think I heard you say that this Twilight Healing thing will make you unstoppable yes?"

Raynare opened her mouth to say something before Felicia removed her foot and slammed her knee into the woman's throat, causing her to let out a chocked cough as blood began to leak from her mouth "Well then... looks like I'm gonna have to put that to the test hmm?"

And with that, Felicia stabbed her black claw into Raynare's chest and laughed as the Fallen Angel screamed in agony while Issei watched with a disturbed look on his face...

...

Half a mile away, Rias frowned as she felt another surge of dark, malevolent energy, even by Demon standards, erupt from the nearby church. And based on the expressions the Fallen Angles Akeno was blasting her lighting at, they sensed it too.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Mittelt said with confusion on her face.

"I... I don't know" her blue haired busty companion said while the lone male of the trio gazed at the church with a deeply troubled expression on his face.

 _'This power... I've sensed something like it before'_ he thought as his mind wandered back to the days of the War between Heaven and Hell, before the ones that would go on to become Fallen Angels formed.

"Rias?" Akeno said as she casted a brief glance at her friend "Do you think-"

"It has to be him" the red head said with a nod "It's the only explanation that I can think of"

"I've never felt anything like this before. Not even from your brother" Akeno said with a frown.

"I know" Rias said as she gazed back up towards the Fallen Angel trio "Look, it's obvious you won't win this. Surrender and I'll allow you all to leave. I have more important matters to deal with"

"Like what?" the blue haired Fallen Anel said with a glare.

"Making sure my future husband doesn't tear up half the countryside and accidently kill my Peerage in the process for starters" Rias said as she began to summon a large amount of destructive energy, her eyes and hair glowing crimson as she glared at the startled Fallen Angels "Last chance, leave now!"

The three fallen Angels paled at the amount of power they could sense from Rias while Akeno took a step back and watched if the trio was dumb enough to challenge rias when she was annoyed and in a hurry to end a fight.

The Blue haired Fallen Angel, Kalawarner narrowed her eyes a she formed several light spears and threw them towards Rias only to gape as with a flick of her wrist, Rias sent out a destructive wave of crimsons energy that all but obliterated her attack. Mittelt and the other Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek both took to the skies to try and attack Rias from two different angles while Kalawarner created another, larger Light spear to use before Rias sighed.

"For the love of- I don't have time for this" she said as she brought her hands together and formed a small orb in between her palms before she separated her arms, tearing the orb in half and aimed each half at the two hovering Fallen Angels.

They didn't even get a chance to scream before they were both destroyed in twin explosions of crimson destructive energy.

Rias let out a sigh as she then turned towards the last surviving Fallen Angel who had paled to the point that Rias swore she could see the shadow of her skeleton under her skin "Now, are you going to leave or join your friends?"

"D-Don't think t-this is o-over!" Kalawarner said as she unfurled her wings and with a single flap, took to the skies, leaving Rias and Akeno to watch her leave before the red head glanced at her friend.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is!" Rias said as she turned towards the church "Hopefully the others aren't in too bad a shape"

Akeno nodded before a coy grin grew on her face "especially Peter, though if he needs some healing, I have a few nurse's outfits we can borrow use"

Rias rolled her eyes at her Queen's statement as they both extended their wings and took to the skies and headed for the church. Not even a second later, a figure appeared from behind one of the trees, having watched Rias's fight and glanced at the two piles of dust that were once fallen Angels.

"Damn... I'll say this once and I know I'll be saying it again, Peter really hit the jackpot with her!"

...

Adrian shook his head from the blow to the head he received before he saw Peter approaching him with a clawed hand morphing into what looked like a spear of some sort with a barbed edge to it. He quickly brought his wings up to shield himself from the Devil while he began to form a spear of light in his hands. The Fallen Angel's wings shook and seemed to burn as Peter's barbed spear dug deep into the metal, cutting the muscle and sinew in the wings underneath the armor and causing Adrian to grit his teeth in pain before he unfurled them and made to stab the Devil in the chest.

The spear's tip was caught by Peter's other clawed hand, causing Adrian's eyes to widen as he stared into the dark red glowing eyes of the young Devil while a faint aroma of burning flesh began to emanate from Peter's hand along with a steady stream of smoke as the living armor he wore seemed to burn and devour the potent Holy energy.

"What in God's name are you?" Adrian hissed out in anger and disbelief.

Peter's response was to have the spider limbs on his back lash out and embed themselves into multiple parts in the Fallen Angel's body, causing him to yell in pain as the barbed ends dug into his flesh, tearing muscle and scrapping bone. Peter seemed to chuckle as he pushed back against the light spear until it suddenly snapped and dissipated and seized Adrian by the throat. The Fallen angel let out a startled sound before it was cut off as Peter slammed his fist into his armored helm, denting the metal and causing it to scrape against Adrian's head before he seized it by the 'beak' and tore it clean off Adrian's face.

The Fallen Angel glared into Peter's red demonic eyes before he formed a small orb of Holy light in his hand and detonated it. The entire chamber shook from the force of the explosion as both Adrian and Peter were sent flying back. Peter used his legs to brace his landing and rolled back up to his feet and settled in a crouch while Adrian spread his wings to halt his aerial momentum and with a single flap, landed with a grunt. His armor was scorched from the intensity of the energy and a few burns dotted his wings while Peter's suit, burnt to the point his flesh was exposed and in some cases charred, was already beginning to rapidly heal itself.

Peter winced at the burns that were struggling to heal as he glared at Adrian, everything nothing more than a muffled 'thud', the only clear figure in his sight being Adrian as the Fallen Angel took to the air again. The young Devil growled as he watched Adrian hover over him with a sneer.

"I must admit, it's been some time since one of your filthy kind as proven to be a challenge" the feathered being said.

Peter's response was a low growl **"Not too surprising. Kinda hard to find a Devil worth fighting when your cowering in some fortress in the back end of the Underworld"**

Adrian's look darkened even further if possible as he formed two swords of Holy light and held them at the ready as Peter retracted the spider limbs back into his body and formed an ax like weapon with one of his hands and a serrated blade with the other before lunging at the Fallen Angel with a inhuman roar. The collision created a shockwave as Peter tackled Adrian into the ceiling, sending them both through the stone, wood and dirt until they emerged on the surface in a massive explosion of earth and supernatural energy. Adrian glared at Peter as he seized him by the throat before he flung him back down towards the earth while he remained in the air and began to build up a large amount of Holy energy in his hands.

Peter landed in a roll before he sprung back up to his feet and watched as Adrian formed a orb twice his size even when his wings were stretched out and held it above his head. Adrian roared as he threw the massive orb towards Peter who responded by bringing up both arms and forming a large demonic shield and dug his feet into the ground as the holy light orb slammed into his defense, sending violent, bone cracking tremors up Peter's arm as he struggled to block the attack before he began to push up slightly and side stepped the orb and watched as it raced pass him and into the upper part of a tree a few meters away and explode.

 **BOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion sent Peter flying before he shot out multiple black web lines from his body and used them to avoid being flung into any more trees before he landed on a branch in crouch and looked up in time to see Adrian flying right towards him with a snarl. Peter had several spider limbs form and mentally ordered them to lash out at Adrian who quickly flew in between the limbs and rammed his armored fist into Peter's face, sending him flying towards the ground before the Fallen Angel landed on his chest with both feet. Peter let out a pain yelp before Adrian stepped off him and kicked him away with a sneer.

Peter winced as he skipped across the ground before he kicked off the ground and landed in a crouch and snarled at Adrian as he began to gather the last of his energy and began to form some sort of construct. Peter thought it was another spear or sword or even an ax before he noticed the shape was different.

 _'Is he forming a hammer_?' Peter thought with a raised brow before Adrian spoke.

"I shall crush you Devil under the hammer of my power!" Adrian hissed.

"I guess he is..." Peter said with a grim chuckle as he rushed towards Adrian as he formed a large hammer of emerald green holy light, the ground around him igniting into holy fire while the air rippled and grew hotter by the second.

The young Devil had to hold back a growl of discomfort as the suit he had on began to shiver and burn as it struggled to absorb the Holy energy to strengthen itself and Peter as they got closer and closer to Adrian. The Fallen Angel grabbed the hammer by the handle and raised it over his head, more and more Holy light building in it and creating a sort of singularity for all Holy energy in the area, the ground cracking under the intensity of the energy. Adrian waited until the Devil was close enough before he swung down and slammed the hammer right on where Peter was.

 **KWA-BOOOOOM!**

The entire area went up in a ball of holy energy as trees were blown back and burned and the ground itself seemed to crystalize under the intensity of the light. After a few seconds, the light faded, leaving a barren circle with Adrian, his armor scorched and cracked, standing at the epicenter with a crater before him. Adrian used his wings to brush the dust and ash out of the way as he looked down at the small crater to see the body of-

"What?" the Fallen Angel choked in shock as he didn't see a mangled burnt corpse of a devil lying there.

As powerful as his attack was, it wasn't powerful enough to completely obliterate a Devil, at least not as one as powerful as Mephisto's descendent appeared to be.

Adrian looked around with wide eyes to see where the Devil was before a black blade erupted from his chest, causing him to scream out in pain. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the Devil there, his armor charred to the point that it looked like a gust of wind could blow it off as it slowly began to recede back into him. Peter gave the wounded Fallen Angel a smirk as he kicked him in the back, sending him flying off his sword before the blade began to disintegrate into ash.

"H-How...?" the Fallen Angel gasped as he tried to move, but the blade had severed his spine in two, leaving him paralyzed until it healed.

"Suit took most of the blow" Peter said with a shrug before he frowned as he felt and saw how weak it now seemed ' _It's gonna be a few days until I can use this again... crap_ '

Peter sighed as he glanced down at the Fallen Angel and was about to kick his head in until it gave way under his shoe when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Your very lucky your suit was durable enough to take that kind of hit"

Peter blinked as he turned and took in the newcomer's appearance with wide eyes "Kaine?"

"Hello baby brother" the older man said with a chuckle as approached Peter with a skip in his step while he examined the devastated area, the smell of Holy light and burnt wood lingering in the air still "Having fun up here I see"

Peter blinked at his elder sibling as he began to look around with an uneasy look on his face "Is it just you or did you bring Ben and Teressa with you too?"

"Heh, it's just me, so relax" Kaine said with a chuckle as he patted Peter on the head.

Peter let out a relieved sigh as Kaine removed his hand from his head and gave the older Devil a curious look "So, what are you doing up here if it isn't to gang up and beat the crap out of me... again"

"I was here to give you a little heads up on something that's come to our 'esteemed' Grandfather's attention" Kaine said with a sarcastic tone and a eye roll for good measure "I popped in to your place and your overgrown mutt told me you weren't home and then I sensed you out here and well, here I am"

"Oh..." Peter said with a nod before he realized something "Wait, how long have you been watching?!"

Kaine shrugged "Long enough to know you and your wife to be didn't need my help. If anything, the Fallen Angels needed it"

"Dude, there was like eight times I could have used your help with this asshole!" Peter shouted as he pointed towards the beaten form of Adrian.

"Peter, me, Ben and Teressa wont always be there to help you out when you get into a fight that may be a bit beyond you at the time. Gotta learn to survive on your own" Kaine said as he glanced at Adrian and his brow furrowed "Still, once I saw who it was I almost stepped in"

"You know him?" Peter said with surprise.

Kaine nodded as he clicked his tongue at the beaten form of the Fallen Angel "I've heard of him. He was a bigshot in Heaven back during the War. Used to be one of their best warriors and after every battle, he'd fly around the battlefield and pick off any surviving Fallen Angels or Devils"

"Like a Vulture?" Peter said with a snicker.

"More of a buzzard but yeah that works too" Kaine said with a snicker as he nodded towards Adrian "However, he eventually began to pick off Angels and when they found out about it, they gave him the boot from Heaven and he's been with the Fallen Angels ever since"

"They took in a guy that used to slaughter them and their wounded?" Peter said with a frown "That doesn't make any sense"

"Your implying that Angels, fallen or otherwise, are smart. Plus they may have been a little... very desperate to add some much needed muscle to their side after the war ended" Kaine said with a smirk as he flicked Peter's forehead "Anyway, when your done here, let me know. Still gotta talk about what's going on back home and how it might affect you later"

"Why can't you do it now?" Peter scowled as he rubbed the spot his brother flicked him.

"It's something that should be discussed in private and I'd rather your well rested for it" Kaine said a he took a few steps back and a dark red and black magic circle appeared "Also, my Rook want's to talk to you later about something. I think he wants you to take his daughter into your Peerage or something"

"Wait what?" Peter said with surprise before Kaine was gone in a flash, leaving Peter alone with only the nearby wounded Fallen Angel for company.

Peter blinked a few times before he sighed in defeat and shook his head "I swear..."

It was than that Adrian vomited out a small glob of blood as he tried to push himself up only to have his arms give out and he fell face first into the small puddle of blood he puked out only moments before.

 _'To think I was beaten by a abomination like this...'_ Adrian thought with anger before he noticed Peter was standing in front of him still.

The fallen Angel glared up at the Devil as best he could while it glared back at him with glowing red eyes. He spat at the Devil's feet as he spoke in a pained whisper.

"What are you waiting for you monster, do it!"

Peter quirked his head to the side as he stared down at the broken Angel before he began to chuckle "No... I don't think I will"

Adrian glared at Peter "So your a coward then-"

"Oh no, you misunderstand my beaten and broken little chicken, I'm not gonna finish it" Peter said as he held up his hand and aimed it as a spot only a few feet from the two and created a magic circle "He will..."

Adrian looked at the magic circle before a bright flash erupted from it and revealed a large white Pitbull looking Hellhound. The large supernatural canine sniffed around before it saw Peter and barked angrily at the teen.

 **"Why'd Thori's master summon Thori-"** he began before Peter gestured to Adrian.

"I believe I owe you a Fallen Angel for being such a good boy lately" Peter said with a dark smirk as Thori's attention was drawn to the Fallen Angel.

A combination of drool and Hellfire began to drip from his maw as the Hellhound growled darkly at the immobilized Angel. He casted a quick glance at Peter who nodded in return before Thori made a loud bark that sounded almost like a roar before he lunged at Adrian.

 **"Thori murder bird!"** Thori howled as he sunk his teeth into Adrian's arm when the Fallen Angel tried to strike the approaching Hellhound.

Peter watched and heard as Adrian let out a agonized scream as Thori's jaws clamped down on the Fallen Angel's arm and completely severed the limb before he moved up and bit into the man's throat, cutting off his screams as he began to breath Hellfire into the Angel's bloodied neck.

"Ah, I love the smell of burning Angel in the morning..." Peter said with a chuckle as he watched Thori slowly maul the Fallen Angel to death.

...

"What happened to the Fallen Angel?" Rias asked when she and the others saw Peter approaching her with Thori, several black feathers clung to the large Hellhound's face while blood dripped from his mouth.

"I fed him to Thori alive with a smile on my face" Peter said with a simple shrug as Felicia made her way to his side to check him for any serious injuries, though his Damned Gear should have healed most of them by now.

 _'Then again, that thing has a demented mind of it's own. Can never be to sure'_ Felicia thought as she found that none of the wounds she saw were serious.

Rias blinked at this while the rest of her Peerage looked at Peter for several seconds, waiting for the punchline before they began to realize he was serious.

"Wait, you fed him to that!?" Issei said as he pointed towards Thori as he licked his paws clean of Fallen Angel blood.

"Yep" Peter said with a nod as he patted Thori on the head "And he did a remarkable job at dragging it out and making it as painful as possible... I'm so proud of him"

Thori grunted as he saw Raynare's prone form and began to growl at the beaten woman **"Can Thori eat her too?"**

Peter chuckled as he scratched Thori's head "Nah, only one Fallen Angel per fight boy. Else you'd get big and fat like Ben's did"

Thori whimpered a little as Peter turned his attention to Felicia and nodded towards her wounds "You gonna be okay?"

The white haired Devil smirked as she folded her arms under her bust "I'll be fine. Nothing a few hours of sex and my own supernatural healing won't fix. And even then, I still got nine lives!"

Peter hummed at this before he spoke "Well, lets hope you don't need to use up any of them and then we'll talk about any kind of sex"

Felicia pouted at this "Fiiine..."

Peter snickered at his Queen's disappointment before he looked at Thori "All right boy, time to head home"

 **"Thori doesn't wanna go!"** the Hellhound barked in annoyance.

"Too bad" Peter said as he looked at Felicia "Dear, would you be so kind as to take Thori home while I finish up here?"

"First no sex till I'm healed and now I have to take the dog home..." Felicia sighed in annoyance before nodding "Sure. But you owe me big for this!"

"I'm sure you'll collect soon enough" Peter said dryly as Thori wandered over to Felicia as she conjured a magical circle and teleported the two back to Peter's apartment, leaving him alone with Rias and her Peerage.

"So... are you going to kill her, or should I?" Rias said as she came to stand next to Peter and gestured towards Raynare.

Peter hummed as he glanced down at Raynare's broken beaten form before he grinned as a thought came to him, one that would possibly make even his Great Grandfather proud of him for once.

"No... I have something else in mind for her"

At this, Raynare shivered in dread as she stared into Peter's glowing red eyes before everything went dark...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Kaine's warning and a new addition...


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **chm01** : The threat is more related to Mephisto then to Rizer.

 **CRUDEN** : Who says she wont be in the future?

 **Bladewolf101** : Maybe.

 **Zayden StormVoid** : Peter was holding back to an extent but this was as powerful as he could get and still maintain control over himself. Anymore and while he would be able to tear Adrian aprat with little effort, he'd run the risk of teraing everything around him apart too. A Damned Gear is bascially Mephisto's answer to the creation of the Sacred Gears, or more specefically, the Longinus. Their powers and abilities are more geared towards destruction, pain, corruption and decay and possess more negative side effects than any of the Longinus do. More will be revealed and explained as the story goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It was official, Peter was a complete and utter genius Kaine had decided as he stared at his baby brother's newest Pawn for his slowly growing Peerage. Her name was Raynare, a Fallen Angel who came into conflict with Peter's soon to be wife's Peerage, her Pawn specifically. And rather than feed the former Angel to his Hell hound like her comrade, Peter had decided to pervert her nature and turn her into a Devil to serve him as he saw fit.

"Well, what do you think?" Peter said as he stood to the side and waited for Kaine's opinion on the glowering Raynare.

"What do I think?" Kaine said with an incredulous expression on his face "You took a Fallen Angel, forced her into your Peerage to fight against her own kind, serve you in just about every manner imaginable and she's hotter than Hellfire!"

Kaine wandered over to Peter and slapped his brother on the back, nearly sending him flying into the wall as he wiped a few imaginary tears from his eyes "I've never been more prouder of you Peter!"

Raynare, who had remained silent the moment Peter's elder brother appeared, opened her mouth to tell the older Devil off before he suddenly turned towards her with a serious expression. Any words she had to say died in her throat as she stared into the depths of Kaine's dark, cold eyes. Peter seemed to sense his new Pawn's unease and scowled at his elder brother and smacked him in the arm.

"Stop trying to intimidate my new Pawn!" Peter scowled.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at me" Kaine said with a shrug as he glanced at Peter with annoyance "I ain't gonna take that look from a Fallen Angel of all things"

"Why? That's the look half of us give you anyway" Peter snarked at the elder Devil who responded by slapping Peter in the back of the head.

"Oi, don't make me beat you again!" Kaine said towards his younger sibling.

"I'll tell Ben!" Peter replied, causing Kaine to him in again.

"And I'll tell him what a little brat your being" Kaine answered with a grin "And then he'll beat you even harder than me!"

"Not if he's beating you first!" Peter said.

"Please, he couldn't beat me nearly as hard as he'll be beating you!" Kaine said with a scoff.

"Says the man that gets beat from him every other day of the week!" Peter pointed out with a smirk.

Kaine glared at this "Well, when I'm done beating you and then he beats you, I'll be beating you some more! This time even harder!"

"Oh my god, just fuck and get it over with" Raynare said with a eye roll "If I hear one of you say beat again I'm gonna scream!"

Peter and Kaine both turned towards the former Fallen Angel before Kaine glanced at his brother "Please tell me your Queen will whip her into shape"

"She will once she's fully recovered" Peter said with a nod "She's actually looking forward to teaching my new Pawn the finer points of being in my Peerage... her words, not mine"

Kaine nodded before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Good, one less issue you'll need to worry about"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a frown before he glanced at Raynare and nodded "you can go now. I'll summon you later"

Raynare's eyes narrowed in anger at the casual dismissal before she but her tongue and nodded and vanished in a white magic circle, leaving Peer and Kaine alone. Once Peter was sure that Raynare was gone, he turned back towards his elder brother "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You remember our great aunt, Jezebel?" Kaine said.

"You mean the aunt that our Great Grandfather captured, tortured, raped, brainwashed, manipulated and changed into some dark angel of the Underworld before making her one of his concubines?" Peter said in a dry tone "I may have seen her around the estate once or twice"

Kaine scowled at Peter's response before he sighed "Well it sounds like she's gone rogue and is now running around here in the mortal world somewhere"

Peter waited for Kaine to further elaborate before he realized that was all he had to say "Wait, that's it?"

"What do you mean?" Kaine said with confusion.

"Dude, you made it sound like our Grandfather tried to overthrow our great grandfather or something or worse, his pet project was unleashed. Not the family's walking, living trash pile" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Peter" Kaine said as he looked at his younger brother with a serious expression "She put Teressa in a coma before stealing her Damned gear and killed half of mom and dad's peerage before she put them both in a coma with our sister"

Peter's eyes winded at this "W-What? How?!"

"We don't know yet" Kaine said with a frown "We think someone helped her break though some of the mental blocks and restraints that Grandfather and Great Grandfather out in place"

"Who the hell would help her?" Peter asked.

"Don't know" Kaine said with a shrug "We're still trying to figure that out. For now, just keep an eye out for her. She may try to take a stab at you given the chance"

"why me?" Peter asked with a whine.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you sicked Felicia on her once just to see how powerful your new Queen was at the time" Kaine said with a dry stare at Peter.

"Oh..." Peter blinked before he chuckled nervously "I could see why she'd want some payback... though to be faire, I think she should focus most of her anger on my Queen since she was he one to carve half her face off with her claws"

Kaine chuckled before he patted Peter on the head with a bemused expression "Now, why we're somewhat still on the subject of Peerages', I wanted to talk to you about taking Logan's daughter into your Peerage as your new Rook..."

Half an hour later, Peter tiredly made his way into his room, exhausted from the 'talk' with Kaine about taking a new Rook into his Peerage in the form of Logan's daughter, Laura. Peter's only met her a handful of times and the young Demoness had a mean streak to rival her father's and then some. Cap it off with a healing factor that was nigh unrivaled baring someone with something along the lines of the Twilight Healing and metallic claws as a result of her father's Damned Gear, the Metal of Torment, and you had one terrifying Rook at your disposal.

While Peter would welcome such an addition to his Peerage, he wished it was anybody but Laura.

 _'I swear she terrifies me more than her dad does...'_ Peter thought with a mental shiver of dread of having to be around her more often than he already was.

"So, your getting a new Rook?"

Peter froze and slowly turned toward his bed to see Raynare sitting there with a bored look on her face. Peter's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned towards the seductive woman and quirked his head slightly "I thought I said I'd summon you later"

"You did" she said with a shrug before her eyes narrowed to slits "But I'm not some damn dog you can summon whenever you want"

"I'm aware your not a dog" Peter said as he approached her before he brushed a strand of hair off her face "They tend to be more obedient than you seem to be"

"And here I thought you liked a little rebellion in your women" Raynare said with a snort as Peter's hand slowly cupped her face.

"To some extent" Peter said before he suddenly grabbed Raynare by the throat and lifted her off the beg.

The former Fallen Angel let out a startled gasp as her hands went to Peter's and tired to pry his off before she was brought in close to his face and paled at the glare he was sporting.

"By your far too new to even think of trying to play that game with me... my sweet little Pawn" Peter said in a voice that oozed with false sweetness before he released Raynare and watched her let out a cough as she took several breaths to get air back into her lungs.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Raynare snarled as she looked up at Peter with a dark glare as she rubbed her now sore throat.

"Actually as your new King, I can do whatever I want with you" Peter said with a smirk.

"Is that right..." Raynare said as she slowly stepped towards Peter and looked up at him with hooded eyes, her voice adopting a sultry tone "Would you take me whenever you wish... my king?"

Peter, having grown up along numerous Succubi over the years and developed a large immunity to most of their seductive charms found his resolve slowly falling to the dark haired beauty before him as she raised a long toned leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling her groin to his and her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. She raised herself up on her toes with her other foot and licked the side of Peter's face all the way up to his ear before she began to whisper into it.

"Go ahead, take me like a whore, I know that's the real reason you made me a member of your Peerage. You just want a hot former Angel sucking you off and riding your cock when your Devil whores can't satisfy you..." she whispered, grinding herself against Peter, almost moaning at the hardness she could feel growing in his pants and was just about to remove her top when she was suddenly pushed away with a growl from Peter before he suddenly tackled her and slammed her into the wall, hard.

"GAAAH!" Raynare gasped in pain before Peter's arm was pressed to her neck, cutting off her air supply. She struggled to form a spear of Holy light before she remembered that as a Devil, she had lost any and all access to such energies and had instead formed a lance of dark purple demonic energy that caused a shiver to run up her body.

Peter saw the lance and with his other hand, ripped the lance out of Raynare's hand and stabbed it into the wall beside her head, causing her to look at him with large fearful eyes with a burning arousal at their core.

' _Wow... she really is into the whole dominant lover thing'_ Peter thought before he banished such thoughts rom his head as he leaned in towards Raynare and snarled darkly, the light in the room dimming and the air growing cold.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, and only once, so listen very carefully my little Pawn..." Peter hissed as four large demonic spider legs emerged from his back and began to slowly angle towards Raynare's face until the barbed tips were level with her eyes "I am your King. You listen to what I say and do it when I say. Is that clear?"

When Peter didn't get a response, he growled and had one of his barbed tips slowly push towards Raynare's eye before angling it down and began to slowly drive it through the flesh just short of her eye. Raynare made a pained noise as blood began to drip from the area of contact before it was cut off by Peter driving his arm harder into her neck.

"I said... is that clear?" Peter repeated before he was answered with a choked 'Yes' from the woman. Nodding, Peter pulled the barbed tip back and loosened his hold on Raynare's throat slightly "And the same goes for my Queen"

"Y-Yes..." Raynare said in a raspy tone.

"Good, then we should have no more problems from here on out" Peter said with a nod as he retracted his extra limbs and released Raynare and stepped back and allowed the dark haired beauty to push herself off the wall and rub her now bruised throat.

"Y-You seem to like choking" Raynare rasped out with a scowl towards Peter.

"So do you" Peter nodded towards her lower body where a light sheen had grown around her groin, her garment damp with arousal.

"Fuck you" Raynare growled.

Peter snickered "Maybe later, I'd rather you get used to being my Pawn before we get to any of that kind of stuff... And Felicia would want to break you in first and perhaps teach her a few things that I may like. She' considerate like that"

"Can't wait" Raynare said with a growl.

Peter grinned as he planted a small kiss on the side of Raynare's face, causing her to blush slightly as he backed away "Good girl, now actually beat it before I make you give Thori a bath when Felica get's back from walking him"

Raynare glared at Peter for a second before she sighed and nodded "Fine... asshole"

And with that, she was gone in a white magic circle, leaving Peter standing there before he snickered.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Peter said with a chuckle before he heard someone knocking at his door. Curious, Peter quietly made his way to the door, reaching out and sensing that it was a human on the other side and unlocked the door and opened it to see Erza standing there in a white tank top and black yoga pants.

Peter blinked at the red head beauty, before nodding towards her "Miss Scarlet..."

"Hello" Erza said with a smile "I hope I'm not bothering you"

"Your good" Peter said with a shrug as he leaned against the door "You need something or was this an excuse to talk to me?"

Erza smirked in amusement at Peter before she folded her arms under her bust "actually, I wanted to talk to you about the guy that stopped by earlier looking for you"

Any sense of amusement and interest in the carnal sense died in Peter and was replaced with intrigue. He pushed himself off the door and gave Erza his full attention "What guy?"

"I'm not quite sure, he was..." Erza trailed off as she did her best to find a way to describe the man "Off, for the lack of a better term"

"Define off" Peter said with a furrowed brow 'Can't be Kaine she's talking about, Fallen Angel maybe?'

"He was kinda tall, but real pale looking, like he goes out into the sun as often as a solar eclipse" Erza joked a little before an uncomfortable look appeared on her face "He also seemed to be... sniffing your door"

Now that set off a few alarms in Peter's mind "What?"

"Yeah, he sniffed at your door a few times and I think he hissed" Erza said with a frown "He also kept muttering, but I coudlnt hear what he was saying. He didn't sound happy though"

Peter nodded as he glanced at his door and made a mental note to have Thori sniff it to see if he could pick up a scent "Thanks for the heads up..."

"Your not in trouble are you?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Not that I'm aware" Peter said with a reassuring grin before his eyes narrowed playfully "Why? Worried?"

"A little..." Erza said with a grin before something beeped in her apartment and she looked over her shoulder with a frown.

"The stove?" Peter guessed, smelling a rather delightful aroma from the young red head's apartment.

"Yeah... thought it'd be longer" Erza said before she turned back to Peter with a apologetic smile "Sorry, but I need to go make sure the kitchen isn't burnt down"

"Say no more" Peter said with a laugh "So long as I get a taste of whatever it is your making later"

"It's going to be strawberry cheesecake and don't worry..." Erza said as she began to slowly close her door before winking at Peter "You'll get a taste"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving Peter to glance back at his door with narrowed eyes before he ran a hand over the wood and whispered in a low, dark language that seemed to cause the natural lighting in the hall to dim as a red and black ripple spread through the door before fading. It was a simple spell that searched for particular anomalies that were around his door in the past few hours and if what Erza said was true, he had a n idea of what was sniffing at his door.

The door rippled again before it showed the crude drawing of a bat, causing Peter to hiss in annoyance.

"Of fucking course it was a vampire..."

...

Several hours later Peter made his way into the main conference room of the Occult Research club to see that Rias was already there along with her Peerage. Koneko and Kiba were playing a game of chess, something he found rather ironic, while Asia watched them. Issei was standing in front of Rias's desk as the red head spoke to him with a hint of amusement in her tone.

'And none of them seem to have noticed me' Peter thought dryly before he loudly cleared his throat as he stepped into view "Please, don't get up on my account"

Rias's gaze flickered towards Peter "Oh, Peter, I wasn't expecting you here so soon. I thought you had to talk to your brother and get your new Pawn acclimated to her new life as a Devil"

"I already talked to him and I'm leaving the second part to my Queen" Peter said as he looked around and saw that Akeno was no where to be seen "Where's your Queen?"

"Akeno is busy with something" Rias said as she leaned back in her seat and smiled coyly at Peter "But I'll let her know you've been missing her. I'm sure she'd love to hear that"

Peter hummed at this as he made his way over towards Rias's desk and glanced at Issei with a slightly disinterested expression "I see your doing somewhat better"

Issei blinked at this before he nodded "Uh, yeah..."

"I miss anything important?" Peter said as he glanced down at Rias.

The red haired beauty shook her head "No, I'm just telling Issei that starting tomorrow morning, we're gonna work on getting him stronger. His fight with the Fallen Angels left a lot to be desired"

"I'll say" Peter said with a snort as he glanced at Issei and frowned as he saw how thin and pathetic looking the boy was, at least compared to the various other Devils that Peter's seen over the years "Have you ever worked out a day in your life?"

"Uhhh…" Issei sounded, casuing Peer to sigh and look at Rias with a look of pity.

"Well, looks like you have your work cut out for you"

"I love a challenge" Rias said with a wink before turning back to Issei "So does five tomorrow morning sound good?"

"No, that sounds terrible" Issei whined before he sighed "I mean no, that's fine"

"You make it sound like you'll have a choice in the matter" Peter snickered at the teen.

"Don't remind me" Issei said with slumped shoulders as he turned to leave "Well, I'm off to pass out fliers"

"Alright, see you soon" Rias said with a smile as she watched her Pawn make his way to the door.

"And try to avoid picking a fight with a crazed stray priest or Fallen Angel if you can" Peter said in a dry tone.

"I'll do my best" Issei replied with a wave over his shoulder.

Peter grunted at this while Rias called over Asia to discuss where she'd be sleeping for the time being. He was tempted to offer one of the places his brothers acquired for him while he was up here before deciding against it. The former human still reeked of the Church and her faith and he'd rather not have that seeping into the furniture at some of his other places.

Petty, yes, but Peter never said he wasn't.

' _Plus, I'm probably gonna need those places for when I start to add more to my Peerage... my place isn't big enough for another fourteen pieces_ ' Peter thought before he felt something at the very edge of his senses.

Peter's brow furrowed as he looked around the room for whatever it was that he was sensing before he realized it was coming from outside of the room in another part of the club house. Peter glanced at Rias and saw she was still talking to Asia about her living arrangements at Issei's and Koneko and Kiba seemed to be too deeply invested in their game to notice him. Seeing that he could slip away without much issue, Peter slowly backed away before making a beeline for the door and stopped outside the door and had his senses zero in on the odd feeling he was getting.

 _'It's magic in nature... but it's not quite Demonic...'_ Peter thought as he made his way through the hall until he saw a door up ahead.

What caught his attention was this room was sealed unlike the others throughout the building. Peter studied the door carefully and was just rasing a hand to touch it, and undo the seal, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck followed by a pair of breasts pushing into his back.

"what do you think your doing handsome?" Akeno purred into Peter's ear, causing him to stop and glance at the powerful Devil's smiling face over his shoulder.

"Akeno, where've you been?"

"Running some errands for Rias" Akeno answered as she planted a small kiss on Peter's cheek "Did you miss me?"

"More of worried where a Queen of your power levels are at any point in time" Peter answered before he glanced back at the door "So, what's behind door number one here?"

Akeno followed Peter's gaze before she grinned "Oh nothing too important, at least for you I think"

"You'd be surprised by what I find important" Peter said as he glanced at Akeno with a curious expression "Especially when I can sense chronal energies in there"

Akeno's demeanor seemed to stiffen ever so slightly before she quickly regained her composure and grinned coyly at Peter as she pressed herself against him, moaning at the power she could feel radiating under inside him, just under the surface "Don't worry about it... it's just a little side project that Rias has been working on is all"

"Tampering with time isn't what I'd call a little project" Peter said with a frown as he glanced at the door again before he tensed as Akeno cupped his crouch with her hand and giggled.

"And I wouldn't call this little either" Akeno said coyly as she felt Peter's member though his pants "Mmmm, Rias is in for a hell of a time when she mounts you. She may need my help with this beast"

"I'm sure..." Peter said as he reached down and gently remove Akeno's hand from his groin and turned her around before he began to push her back towards the Occult's study den "Come on, let's get back before your madam President begins to wonder if I'm doing anything with you"

"We could, just to prove her suspicions" Akeno teased as she looked over her shoulder at Peter "We can be quick, just bend me over and thrust that beast in me and fuck me hard baby..."

Peter stared at her with a blank face before he reached up and turned Akeno's head back around and continued to push her back towards the rest.

"Awww!" Akeno whined as they arrived in the den and Peter released her and made his way back towards Rias and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Where'd you two get off to?" Rias asked with a grin.

"A quickie in the hall" Akeno said with a sigh as she fanned herself "Madam President he's sooo big... enough for us both!"

"I was snooping around and she caught me and I pushed her back here" Peter said with a shake of his head "I swear, your almost as bad as my Queen is"

"Almost?" Akeno said with a giggle "How's she worse?"

"She can actually get me to have sex with her" Peter responded dryly before he saw that Kiba, Koneko and Asia were gone "Where'd they head off to?"

"Kiba and Konekko are off meeting with some clients and Asia's..." Rias trailed off as she tried to remember where she went off to "I'm not quite sure. I think she went to wash her clothes"

"She get any new ones that aren't that eye sore of a robe she walks around in like she's some nun?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm afraid she's keeping it for the foreseeable future" Akeno said with a giggle before she turned towards Rias "If you need me Madam, I'll be heading home now"

"Good night Akeno" Rias waved to her friend before she disappeared in a red magic circle, leaving Peter and Rias alone.

"Thought she'd never leave" Peter said with a snort.

"What's wrong with Akeno?" Rias asked with a quirked brow.

"Honestly nothing" Peter said with a shrug "Other than she seems to be trying to get into my pants before I even have you is all"

"Ahh, of course" Rias said with a giggle "Sorry, she's normally not like that. she's usually more reserved. She must really like you if she's trying so hard to mount you"

"I blame the demented power flowing through me... and being he first guy here that probably doesn't thinking of screwing her like a pornstar"

"I may have to agree with you on that" Rias said with a nod "The boys around here can be quite... perverted"

"Their worse than Succubi in heat" Peter pointed out.

"And you would know hmmm?" Rias said with a grin.

"I might" Peter grinned before the door suddenly opened and Asia peeked through with a nervous look on her face.

"a-Am I interrupting anything important?" she asked.

"Yes/No" Peter and Rias said before they glanced at each other. The heiress to the Gremory clan scowled playfully at Peter before she gave Asia a reassuring smile "Your fine Asia, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know if Issei knows about me staying with him?" she asked shyly.

"Don't worry about it" Rias said with a chuckle "He'll be... happy to know that you'll be staying at his home from now on"

"Yeah he'll be happy... happy to drool over her every chance he gets" Peter said with an eye roll.

In all honesty, Peter felt that Rias was spoiling her Pawn way too much.

"O-Okay, I don't want to be a burden" Asia said as she poked the tips of her fingers together as she stared at the ground.

Peter didn't know why, but for some reason that stirred a small spark of anger and annoyance "Oi, look at us when we're talking to you!"

Asia jumped at the sudden sound of Peter's clipped voice and looked up at him with fear while Rias frowned at Peter before she turned her attention back to Asia and gave the girl a reassuring smile "You'll be fine Asia, now run along. Me and Peter have some things to discuss"

"Yes ma'am" Asia said with a small bow and all but ran from the room, stopping only for a second to close the door.

Peter shook his head at the girl's antics before he saw Rias's look and raised a brow "What?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't speak to my Peerage in such a manner"

"Teach them proper manners and I won't have to" Peter responded as he jerked his head towards the door "A former Nun in training, you'd think she'd know it's impolite to not look at those talking to you"

"She's shy and honestly I think she's afraid of her own shadow Peter, no need to give her even more anxiety than she already has" Rias said in chiding tone.

"If you need help, I can have my Queen rip her into shape, maybe get her to finally let go of her ridiculous beliefs in the Creator and all that" Peter offered.

"Tempting but no, that won't be necessary" Rias said.

"If your sure" Peter said with a sigh.

In Peter's opinion, Rias had really wasted a good piece on someone so... Asia.

 _'Aside from her Twilight Healing, she won't be much of a game changer in a fight. I mean, at least with Raynare I know she'll be able to hold her own and my new Rook will definitely be able to fight when it comes down to it. Asia as she is will just slow everyone down and force them to look after her, taking their attention away from the fight_ ' Peter thought as he glanced at Rias and noticed that she was still looking at him, this time with a curious expression "Yes?"

The red head blinked at Peter's voice before she blushed a little "Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking"

"About?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"About your Sacred Gear" Rias said as she nodded towards Peter's body, unsure of just where it was on him when it wasn't active "I've never heard of anything like it"

Peter hummed at this before he shrugged "Well it's not surprising you've never heard anything like it before. It's not a Sacred Gear"

"It's not?" Rias asked with confusion "Then what is it?"

"A Damned Gear" Peter replied.

"Damned Gear?" Rias said with surprise "I've never heard of anything quite like that before"

"Like I said, not too surprising" Peter said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head "My Great Grandfather made mine and a few others to counter the Sacred Gears, or more accuretly, the Longinus, during the last war"

"It's as powerful as one of the Longinus?!" Rias gaped in shock.

The Longinus were the top eighteen Sacred Gear, each one capable of theoretically killing a God. To hear that Peter's family had made anything to rival them, multiple ones, was nigh unheard of.

Peter nodded at Rias's expression "Yeah, at least I think their supposed to be. I mean, far as I know no one in our family has ever had a reason to use them against some with one of the Longinus. Though to be fair we've never had a reason to go picking a fight with one so there's that..."

"Incredible" Rias breathed at the possibility that her future husband had something that could kill a deity if push came to shove.

"If you say so" Peter said with a small shrug "Honestly, the things are a damn pain in the ass and are way more trouble then their worth. It took me years to learn how to somewhat control mine and even then it's hit and miss with the thing"

"What dose your Damned Gear do?" Rias question as she looked Peter up and down "Kiba and Koneko told me that you were covered in some sort of black armor like suit of some kind and it changed your appearance a little"

"Well it... it sort of absorbs the life force and energies of others or even 'positive energies' like Holy Light to some extent and harness it to fuel my own power to some extent" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "I can also use the 'suit' as you called it to form weapons, armor, or whatever I need at the time, even an extra limb of two"

"And the draw back?" Rias asked even though based on what she heard from Kiba and Koneko, she could hazard a guess or two.

"My anger is enhanced ten fold the more of it I use and if I feed it too much in one go, I risk being overtaken by it's dark urges and go on a nigh unstoppable rampage until I eventually regain control or someone a lot stronger than me hits me really, really, hard" Peter said with a sigh "And my fight with Adrian the other night more or less drained me and it for the time being"

"Well, I doubt we'll be up against any more Fallen Angels any time soon" Rias said with a small laugh before she gave Peter a coy look "Perhaps we can use this time to... hang out"

"Don't we already do that?" Peter asked with confusion before Rias stepped closer and pushed her breasts up against his chest, causing him to blush lightly.

"In a more... intimate manner" Rias whispered in a sensual tone that caused something Peter to stir before she took a step back with a giggle "So long as your Queen doesn't mind"

"She won't..." Peter said with a shake of his head before a thought came to him "If your Queen keeps her distracted"

"How so?" Rias asked with intrigue.

Peter's response was a wide grin as he wrapped an arm around Rias's waist and pulled her against him, causing her to shiver in arousal at the dark amusement in her betrothed eyes.

"I have an idea or two..."

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter get's a new Rook, his Queen breaks his new Pawn in and Peter decides to do a request for Rias...


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Gamelover41529** : When your raised in a household with Mephisto and Blackheart, your gonna end up dark, violent and harsh.

 **CRUDEN** : How is Laura as Peter's Rook overkill? Sure her healing factor, claws and advance hand to hand combat training that rivals if not surpasses Logan's is pretty useful, but a lot of Rooks have more ranged or physically superior abilities like Koneko's strength. Laura would need to play it smart to counter those kinds of things.

 **Sandman001** : You want a guy that's been raised and influenced since birth by the Prince of Lies and his twisted spawn to not be like them?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DXD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You seem nervous" Felicia teased as she, Peter and Raynare stood in his living room, awaiting the arrival of his new Rook in the form of Laura, the daughter of Kaine's Rook, Logan.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked, looking at his Queen in confusion.

"Your not being very talkative for one" Felicia said as she held up a finger "And your starting to sweat. Not the good sweat you work up from a nice hard fuck, but the kind you get when your told that your days are numbered and the one to end them is about to arrive"

Raynare made a face at this "Sweat has different smells to it?"

"Something like that" Felicia said with a shrug before a magic circle formed in front of them, causing her to grin "Ooh, she's here. I can't wait to finally meet her!"

"Yeah..." Peter said as a flash of light emerged from the circle before fading to reveal a girl around their age with dark hair that reached her shoulder blades, dark gray eyes, pale skin, and dressed in a black crop top hoodie that exposed a toned midriff, black jeans that looked like they were painted on her legs and knee high boots.

"Hey..." she said in a low, monotone voice.

"Hi! Welcome to your new home!" Felicia beamed at the dark beauty while Raynare eyed the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

 _'So this is the girl that's got him all nervous about... she doesn't look like much'_ the former Angel thought with an unimpressed look on her face as Felicia approached the girl and introduced herself.

"I'm Felicia, Peter's Queen. The girl over there is Raynare, a former Fallen Angel that I', in the middle of taming-" "Fuck you bitch!" "-And the dark god behind me is Peter, your new King and lover!" Felicia said as she brought a startled Laura into a tight hug, pressing her larger breasts against the shorter girl's smaller, but still firm tits.

"Great to be here" Laura said in an uncomfortable tone, she wasn't used to this kind of contact and was just about to push the older girl off before Felica broke the hug and stood back and looked towards Peter and waved him over.

"Come on Peter, meet your new Rook!" the white haired beauty said with a smile.

"I'm good" Peter said from where he was, several meters away. He nodded towards Laura "Nice to see you again Laura"

"Have we met?" Laura asked with confusion.

"A few times" Peter said as memories of his previous interactions with Laura came to mind "You just had some of the Metal of Torment bonded to you and you were... a bit wild"

"Oh..." Laura said with a faint blush "Sorry"

"Just give me a heads up if your planning to lose it. I want to be on the other end of this country if that happens" Peter said.

"Metal or Torment?" Raynare said with confusion "What's that?"

"Something my Great Grandfather made in the early days of the War against Heaven, the first one, before the formation of the Fallen Angels" Peter revealed as he nodded towards Laura "It's nigh indestructible and can cut through just about anything. Down side, wielding it send one into a nearly uncontrollable berserking frenzy, like a rabid animal. My brother Kaine, his rook, Laura's father, had the metal bonded to his entire skeleton and his bone claws. Whenever he uses those claws, he goes all berserk and slaughters everything in front of him. It was Mephisto's first 'Damned Gear' and arguably his most potent"

"He's gotten much better at controlling it" Laura said in defense of her father before she frowned as she looked down at her hands, where her own Tormented metal claws rested "Better than me at any rate"

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get there... right Peter?" Felicia said as she shot Peter an annoyed glare ' _Be nice to her!'_

' _I am, but it's kinda hard to be any nicer to a girl that I saw literally skewer a dozen servants with her claws like a animal_ ' Peter responded dryly, causing Felicia's glare to darken further.

"Is that a Hell hound?" Laura said as she pointed towards Thori who was sitting in the corner, watching them all, Laura specifically, with narrowed eyes and a silent snarl.

"Yeah, that's Thori" Peter nodded towards his familiar before he remembered something "Which reminds me, I need to take you and Raynare to get Familiars of your own soon"

"After we break you in of course" Felicia said with a teasing smile towards Laura who simply blinked at the whited haired girl.

"Huh?" she said, unsure of what Felicia meant.

"You know, 'break you in'" Felicia put more emphasis on the words before she noticed Laura's clueless expression "Perform the horizontal tango?"

"..."

"Felicia, I don't think she knows what your talking about" Raynare said with a bemused expression on her face as she folded her arms under her bust "She practically smells like a virgin which is surprising"

"What do you mean?" Peter said as he glanced at his Pawn.

"I would have figured a girl like her, with those assets, would have been mounted like a maire in heat a while ago" Raynare said with a shrug, causing Peter to frown.

"Really, is that how Fallen Angels see us? As a bunch of sex starved animals that need to fuck and are all about pouncing on a virgin the moment we see one?" Peter asked.

"Am I wrong?" Raynare challenged.

"No, but that's actually a small minority of the current Devil society" Peter said before he turned back to Laura and noticed her uneasy look "Don't worry, I'm not gonna be popping your cherry any time soon"

At this, Laura narrowed her eyes in confusion "Pop my cherry?"

Felicia sighed at this "He means have sex with you, which is what I was getting at with the whole break you in and horizontal tango"

"Oh... Laura said with a blink before she turned to Peter and eyed him up and down before doing the same for Felicia and Raynare.

They were attractive, very attractive, with far more endowed figures than her own. She suddenly felt self conscious of just how small her chest was compared to Felicia's and fought the urge to cover them in the presence of her new Queen.

"Hey now, don't worry" Felicia said, sensing her Rook's discomfort before she gestured to the dark haired girl's athletic body "You don't need to be a big titty woman to be with us. Your ass is killer enough as it is, and your legs, mmmmm, you have legs I could feel up for hours my sweet little Rook"

"Thank you...?" Laura said, unsure how to really respond to that, or the look her new Queen was giving her.

Not many people looked at her with such lust in their eyes. Then again, she hasn't been around that many people given her father's very overprotective nature and the remote location of Mephisto's estate within the Underworld. So maybe it was that a lot of women in her new King's Peerage were going to be accustomed to, being looked at and looking at others like they wanted them in the most carnal way. Before she could say anything, Thori suddenly stood up from his corner and approached the Devils silently. Peter watched Thori closely while Raynare put Peter between her and the massive hound and Felicia just watched with a small grin on her face as Thori stopped a few feet away from her and Laura and sniffed the new comer. After a few seconds, Thori growled before he turned and walked back towards Peter room with a grumble.

" **Thori thinks she can stay..."**

"Aww, he likes you!" Felicia said as she pulled Laura into another hug "Now I just need to introduce you to Mister Mittens and you'll be set!"

"Mister Mittens?" Laura said in confusion.

"Felicia's giant tiger of a Familiar" Peter revealed before he frowned at his Queen "Also, isn't that a little fast? Thori's one thing, Mittens is another matter entirely"

"But he'll love her!" Felicia said before she pouted at Peter cutely "Pwease my beloved King?"

Peter's brow twitched as Felicia pushed her breast together with her arms and looked up at him while biting her lip in that way he loved to see on her. After a few seconds, Peter sighed and nodded "Fine, she can meet mister Mittens... after she get's her own familiar first"

"Yaaaaay!" Felicia said before she gave Laura a kiss on the cheek "Welcome to the Harem-"

"Peerage, it's a Peerage" Peter corrected with a sigh.

Felicia glanced at Peter with amusement as she placed a hand on her hip "Peter's it's a harem. Just face the facts and love them... love them all night long. starting with me of course, then Laura here, make sure to pay special attention to her since she's new to this, then your worn out pigeon there"

"Kiss my ass bitch!" Raynare snarled at the white haired woman "Just because your the Queen, don't think I can't kick your ass into next week!"

"Our last fight says I'd be the one sending you into next week" Felicia said with a coy grin even though her eyes had darkened at being challenged by one of her and Peter's underlings, and in front of another one no less.

"You got lucky" Raynare snarled as she took a step towards Felicia "Just name the place and time and I'll be there to put you in the dirt, slut!"

"Oh I'm a slut?" Felicia said with a laugh before she nodded towards Rayanre's attire "And yet, your the one dressed like a stripper. You want me to tip you, or are you gonna give me a dance first?"

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be going to see my fiancé" Peter said as he suddenly turned on his heel and began to make his way to the door "Laura, familiarize yourself with the apartment, you can stay here until I get a place for you set up"

Laura nodded as she saw that Felicia and Raynare were now nose to nose, glaring at one another, their bodies pressed close tighter, anger, lust, revulsion, loathing, envy and a legion of other emotions that she couldn't quite name filling the air. The moment Peter opened the door and closed it behind him, Raynare and Felica's lips both crashed into one another's, their hands flying to each other's bodies to grope any flesh they could touch. Laura blushed as she turned on her heel and made her way to Peter's room and closed the door as her Queen and Pawn settled... whatever it was that needed to be settled.

"I'm gonna break you, you Angelic cunt!" Felicia said in between kisses as she had one hand cup Raynare's covered pussy and other other gripped the Pawn's tit harshly.

"Your welcome to try you fucking cum dumpster!" Raynare said as she forced her leg between Felicia's own and began to grind it against her core while her hands reached around and gripped the white haired girl's ass and squeezed.

Both moaned at the actions of each other as they stumbled towards the couch, articles of clothing falling here and there until both were bare...

...

"Your early" Rias said as she watched her fiancé appear via magic circle in the middle of the clubhouse's den.

"What can I say, meeting a new member of my Peerage didn't take as long as I thought it'd would" Peter said with a shrug as he stepped out of the circle and scanned the room to see that it was just the two of them the rest of Rias's Peerage ere out doing whatever it was they did in their off time or performing a request for a client.

"Oh yeah, you got a new Rook today, how'd that go?" Rias asked with a grin.

"Well enough..." Peter said with a sigh _'I hope Felicia and Raynare don't tear up my living room too much'_

...

"Fuck baby your so good" Raynare gasped as Felicia's tongue rolled over her nipples, teasing the sensitive buds while the Queen's nimble fingers worked their way down to Raynare's pussy and stroked her slit, toying at her entrance before one, then two, then three slipped inside.

"Mmm, you like that my little fallen whore?" Felicia teased as she curled her fingers inside the tight love canal "You like being treated like a whore don' you? You can act all dominant you want but deep down you want to be used like a fucking toy!"

Raynare's response was to rip Felica's fingers out of her wet snatch and lick her wetness from the white haired Devil's digits, moaning at her own taste before she grabbed Felicia's face and brought her into a steamy kiss that she was happy to return. Their legs laid intertwine as the two Devil beauties humped against one another on Peter's couch, the smell of sexy heavy in the air and a light sheen of sweat already covering the two. Felicia pulled out of the kiss and looked back towards Peter's room where she could sense Laura was while Raynare nibbled on her neck while her legs rose up and wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling the white beauty against her even tighter.

"Why'd you stop!" Raynare whined as she started to grind herself against Felicia before her Queen looked down at her with a grin as she stood up and grabbed the former Angel's hand and proceeded to drag her towards Peter's room, her lust for the new Rook growing with each step towards the room where the dark beauty laid.

"Tell me Raynare, have you ever had a threesome?"

...

"Anyway, what are your plans for the night?" Peter asked as he sat on the edge of Rias's desk.

"I was planning to head out and do this request I received a few hours ago" Rias said with a shrug "But maybe you can do it for me?"

Peter raised an amused brow at this "Oh, and why should I do it and not you?"

"Because..." rias said as she stood up and leaned in towards Peter with a sultry smile "I was planning to go shopping with Akeno and Sona for our... wedding night"

"Our wedding is a bit off" Peter stated.

"Well maybe you and I can start to practice..." Rias said with a wink "So when it does get here and we make it to the room that night, we'll both be in for a treat"

Peter hummed at this "So, do this request while you go shopping with your friends for sexy underwear to wear and I get to see you in them?"

"And remove them, of course" Rias giggled as she quirked her head to the side "Well, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Peter mulled it over in his head for a few moments as he decided on an answer. He could say no, his Queen and soon his Pawn and Rook would satisfy his urges until his wedding night with Rias, or he could say yes, do this request and get to sleep with his beloved fiancé earlier than expected, and perhaps even her Queen too.

' _If I say no, I don't get to have sex with her until our wedding, but if I say yes, I will, probably whenever the mood strikes us...'_ Peter thought before he came to a conclusion _'Screw it'_

"Sure, could be fun" Peter said.

Safe to say, Peter was going to wish he said hell no.

"Great!" Rias said as she gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips before he cupped the back of her head and brought her into a deeper kiss. Rias moaned at the action as she wrapped her arms around Peter while his other hand made it's way to her waist. The two briefly fought for supremacy before the kiss was broken and Peter and Rias stared at one another with flustered faces.

"I'm tempted to say to hell with it and just take you now" Peter teased.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing as she trailed a finger down Peter's chest and towards his waist where she could see he was growing "But a deal is a deal... and I know how much your family honors them"

"Most of the time we make the ones we're dealing with regret ever striking a bargain with us" Peter said with a shrug "It's kinda our thing. Make a deal with us and get fucked"

"Really?" Rias said with a giggle as she climbed on and over her desk until she was sitting at the edge, her legs rising and wrapping around Peer's waist, pulling him close to her "Sounds like the kinda deals I'd love to make with you. Strike a bargain and then you fuck me"

"I think you and I are thinking of completely different types of fucking" Peter said with a chuckle.

The Gremory heiress giggled before she gave Peter a coy look "You know, I helped Issei earlier try to get a pact with a client by helping him out with a girl that liked to dress like a Samurai get with a guy that likes to dress like a Knight"

"Huh? What are those?" peter asked with confusion.

"A Samurai is this warrior that dresses in armor, same with a Knight" Rias said as her hand drifted up to her shirt and began to undo the buttons "All about honor and stuff like that"

"Sounds like a fun bunch" Peter said as he watched Rias undo her shirt before shrugging it off to show her breasts covered in a red lace bra.

"It was sweet, and as a reward for Issei making a pact with the girl, I'd let him touch my breast for five seconds" Rias said, smirking at the annoyed glare on Peter's face "He didn't get to though, took too much time trying to comprehend what I said and planning out what to do for five seconds with my boobs"

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked with a raised brow "Other than giving me a reason to find him and break his arms and legs and throw him into a deep body of water, preferably with sharks"

"Well, the idea of someone touching my breasts, running their face through them and sucking on them, it's gotten me a little... wanting" Rias said as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra before tossing it aside, exposing her breasts to Peter before she arched her back to him "Don't worry, you don't have a time limit like he did"

Peter stared at the two orbs of flesh with wide eyes, they way they rose and fell with each breath Rias took. The red head licked her lips at the dark lust in Peter's eyes as he leaned forward, his hands on each side of her thighs, digging into the wood. Rias sighed as Peter latched on to one of her nipples with his mouth and began to suck on it before he released it and latched on to her other one and gave it the same treatment.

"Mmm, Peter..." Rias cooed as Peter alternated between her breasts, lavishing each nipple with licks and sucks.

After a few seconds, Peter pulled back and began to remove his own shirt, causing Rias to lick her lips in hunger as more and more of his flesh was exposed to her. The moment the last of the fabric was off and on the floor, Rias was on him, trailing her tongue over his chest while her fingers raked their nails up and down his stomach before Peter grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the desk, pulling her flush against his chest.

"So... much... for... waiting!" Rias said as Peter brought her into another steamy session of sucking one another's faces as her breasts pressed tightly against Peer's torso.

Peter grunted as he pulled Rias's waist against his own, intent on making her feel how hard he was for her. Based on the squeal of excitement she made, she did and was eager to experience it for herself. Peter quickly broke the kiss and resumed his assault on her chest while she ran her hands through Peter's hair. His lower body humped into her own and Rias moaned like a bitch in heat at the covered erection pressing against her own moist lips.

 _'Fuck I need this'_ Rias thought as she grabbed Peter by the hair and pulled his head up and off her breasts and smashed her lips against his own, her tongue darting into his mouth to conquer it.

Peter growled in challenge and matched her ferocity with his own as his hands traveled up Rias's body before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her off of him, causing her to pout before she grinned in excitement as Peter turned her around and bent her over.

"I think we need to establish something here..." Peter whispered as he unzipped his pants and forced them down before he grabbed Rias's skirt and all but tore it off, along with her panties and stared at her exposed slit.

"What's that?" Rias moaned a the cool air brushing against her hot warm pussy.

"If there's going to be any sort of attempt at a show of dominance..." Peter whispered against Rias's pussy before he kissed it, causing the red head to gasp "It's that you'll always lose. I was born to rule over lesser Devils like yourself"

"Prove it you over confident bastard" Rias panted as Peter licked her slit's length before he stood up and brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance, teasing it with a light thrust that sat the very tip penetrate her before he pulled back. She growled in anger and lust, her eyes flashing red as her wings emerged from her back "Stop teasing me and fuck me already!"

Peter growled as he ran his hands over Rias's rear before aligning his cock with her pussy and prepared to enter when Rias suddenly tensed up.

"Wait"

Peter stopped with a frown "What is it?"

"C-Complete the request first, then you can take me" Rias said as she stood up and covered her breasts with an arm and looked back at Peter with a coy grin "Else that person will never be getting either of us for their request at this rate"

"Fuck whoever it is, you can send Akeno instead" Peter argued as he tried to insert more of himself into his soon to be wife's snatch before she turned to the side, causing what bit of his cock was in her to slip out and rest against her thigh.

"Peter" Rias said with amusement but also the barest hint of a warning "We had a deal"

"A deal you were ready to go back on" Peter said with a scowl as he felt his member starting to soften.

"Yes but if I'm going to be part of your family, who value the importance of deals, then I must resist my baser urges" Rias said with a smirk that caused Peter to grumble as he reached down to pull his pants up, stopping only for a second to plant a quick kiss on Rias's slit that caused her to shudder before he stood up right and zipped his pants back up.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Rias, mark my words" Peter warned as he shot a web line to his shirt and yanked it over and proceeded to put it back on while Rias smiled cutely.

"I look forward to it my beloved" Rias teased as she fought down the disappointment at seeing her mate cover himself again. She really wanted to take him, and he her, but a deal was a deal.

He did this for her, and she won't wait until they were married to rut like animals. They could keep it together for a few more hours.

"Don't look so grumpy" Rias chided the look Peter was giving her now that he was fully dressed again and a magic circle appeared behind him, casting a red glow though the room that still reeked with lust "You go in, do what the client wants and you'll be back here before midnight. And since tomorrow is Sunday, that means you and I have all night and all of tomorrow to have sex with each other"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Peter snorted in amusement as he stepped into the magic circle and waited as Rias sent him to whoever requested her assistance.

It didn't take long for him to appear in a room, but he was a bit surprised by how similar it looked to his own, minus a few things and the addition of a few others. He glanced around what he guessed was the living room before his eyes stopped on the only other living being in the room aside from himself.

"What the hell?" Peter blinked at the sight of his neighbor Erza Scarlet, dressed in black leggings, a white tank top that seemed a bit small on her and showed off her midriff and her hair done up in a messy pony tail.

Erza for her part, looked equally surprised at the sight of Peter as he emerged from the magic circle in her own living room "Peter?"

The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Peter sighed while also mentally cursing his luck. Of course he went from nearly having sex with his hot red head fiancé to seeing another hot red head he's been thinking of adding to his Peerage dressed in tight form fitting clothing. Seriously, fuck whoever made his luck the way it is.

"So, I'm guessing your the one that wanted to make a deal with a Devil?" Peter asked.

"Your a Devil of the house of... Gremory?" Erza said in confusion before she looked at the flier she was given earlier, a but confused to see her cute neighbor appear instead of some massive demonic looking monster.

"I'm a Devil, but I'm not with the Gremory House, I'm just marrying into it, or rather a member of it's house is marrying into mine" Peter corrected himself "Demon Politics can be a real bitch to follow"

Erza blinked at this before she nodded "Okay..."

The two stood there for a few moments in silence before Peter folded his arms across his chest and nodded towards the red head "So, what'd you need?"

"Oh, right..." Erza said before she cleared her throat "Well I was hoping you'd... well not you exactly but a Devil would remove a curse for me"

Peter quirked a brow at this "A curse?"

Erza nodded, a little embaressed "Yeah, it's kinda been hounding my family for a while and at first I never thought it was real, despite what my mom said but well..."

Peter watched as the red head made her way over to a chest that was heavily chained and began to unlock the various locks and restraints before the chest unsealed itself with a loud echoing 'thunk'. Erza opened the lid before she stepped back and waited for Peter to look inside. Safe to say, Peter was not prepared for what he saw within the chest, lying at the bottom covered in a rust that he knew was blood.

"Holy shit" Peter whistled as he stared at the object.

"Yeah" Erza nodded with a wince as Peter continued to stare at the thing that's cursed her family for over fifty years.

"How the hell did this happen?" Peter said as he glanced at Erza.

"No idea" Erza said with shrug "Something about my Grandpa making a deal with a Devil a while back for some kind of weapon and he was given that thing-" Erza nodded towards the item in the chest "-And well it drove him crazy with blood lust. He... he killed my Grandma with it and his brother and sisters before he regained control of himself. My mother, when it passed to her after he died, killed my father with it and almost me when I was a baby and now... now I'm hearing it whisper in my head sometimes. Begging me to take it and kill everyone around me. I haven't gotten a proper night of sleep without that thing ruining it for me in months!"

Peter hummed as he glanced back into the chest before he slowly reached in and grabbed the handle. He noticed Erza tense out of the corner of his eye as he slowly drew a massive mace like weapon from the chest and examined it closely. It was black and had six large spikes running down it's edge, each getting progressively larger the closer tot he hook of the weapon it got.

"Have you tried to get rid of it?" Peter asked as he felt the weapon's weight, even with his strength it felt a little heavy "Or even outright destroy it? A lot of these cursed items aren't as durable as they seem"

Erza nodded sadly "I did, but it'll just end up in my room not even a day later, not a scratch on it"

"Interesting..." Peter said, more to himself than Erza as he scanned the weapon, taking note of the faint echoes emanating from the mace. After a few seconds, he placed the mace back into the trunk and closed the lid before he turned towards Erza who was looking at the chest with a blank gaze. Peter's brow furrowed as he called out to Erza "Erza, you still there?"

The red head flinched before her eyes found Peter's and she nodded "Y-Yeah. Sorry it's just... it has a way of keeping my attention on it"

"So I see" Peter nodded as he cupped his chin in thought.

"Can you get rid of it?" Erza asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Peter looked up at Erza with a neutral expression "You want the truth or an answer?"

"...The truth, please" Erza said as she mentally braced herself for whatever it was that Peter had to say.

"I can, theoretically, break this weapon's curse on you and your descendants before it grows to strong of a hold on you" Peter revealed.

"What about my mom?" Erza asked with some relief that quickly died as Peter shook his head with a grim expression on his face.

"I don't think I can with what you just described her doing with it. It's already ensnared her too deeply for me to remove it from her without it being... messy. Very messy. Like we're talking dead kind of messy" Peter said as he glanced at the chest "This curse that the mace has you and your family. It seems like a blood curse that binds the wielder's blood, and that of their line, to it forever to fuel it and in turn allow it to influence it's wielder as they use it to do... well what maces are made to do, kill and maim"

"But, isn't there some way to break it's hold on my mom?" Erza asked with fear for her mother's fate.

"I could kill her" Peter revealed, causing Erza to gasp in shock.

"W-What?" she said with horror.

"One way to end a curse like this and make sure it doesn't spread is to kill the current afflicted. Think of it like stopping the spread of a disease, kill the source before it spreads and you end it then and there" Peter explained with a heavy sigh, already knowing that she won't be all for it.

"B-But, she's my mother!" Erza said in a mixture of outrage and horror.

"Hey, I wouldn't hesitate to kill my mother off if whatever curse she had on her was going to be passed to me" Peter said with his hands up "Then again, she used to beat me and laugh at me when she saw my dad and uncle beat me so I guess I'm a little biased"

"Can't you just... can't you just break the curse another way?" Erza asked.

"I could..." Peter admitted with a nod "Wouldn't be easy, not with something like this, but I think I can break it if given enough time and resources"

"What do you need?" Erza asked without hesitation.

"I'm gonna need the bones of your Grandpa" Peter said with a thoughtful expression on his face "The curse started with him and best way to break a curse is to have the one that started it end it. I'm also gonna need your blood, the blood of your mother, a goat and oil, not cooking oil, but actual oil mixed with the blood of a snake and a cat"

Erza blinked at the things he'd need "A goat, the blood of a snake and cat mixed with oil and my mother and I's blood?"

Peter nodded "Yeah, oh and we're gonna need the mace too!"

"Great..." Erza said as she casted a disturbed look at the chest "Anything else?"

Peter thought it over for a moment before he shook his head "Nah, that should about do it. Honestly, the blood of a cat and snake aren't really required but I'd like a little bit of insurance should things go south. Curses like the one on that mace aren't gonna be broken without a fight"

"Okay..." Erza nodded with a sigh "I'm not sure where I can get a goat, but the rest of the things you said shouldn't be too hard for me to get"

"And then there's the payment for doing this" Peter said, causing Erza's gaze to flicker back towards him "My wife to be believes in payment fair to the task at hand. Since I'm going to be removing a rather powerful curse, the reward should be equal it"

"What... what would you want in return?" Erza asked a little uneasy.

Peter glanced at the chest for a second before he turned back towards Erza "I want the mace-"

"Done" Erza said with a nod.

Peter raised a brow at this "You don't want to hear the rest of what I have to say?"

"There's more?" Erza asked with confusion.

"A bit..." Peter nodded as he threw a thumb towards the chest "That mace, it's pretty powerful. It'd be a suitable weapon to whoever can properly wield it. I may be able to destroy the curse around it entirely and allow it to be used by anyone without the risk of them going crazy"

"Is that right..." Erza said as he eyes flickered towards the chest for a few moments, much to Peter's intrigue, before she looked back at him "When do you want to start?"

"Depends" Peter said with a shrug "Can you hear the mace talking to you now?"

Erza blinked at this and waited for the dark whisper she heard the mace utter in the dead of night before she heard the faintest of hisses in the back of her mind. She nodded, causing Peter to click his tongue in return.

"Then I guess we better get started now while it's connection to you is still weak. Come on, I know the perfect place to do this without anyone accidently stumbling across us" Peter said as he raised an arm towards the chest and pressed his middle and ring finger down on the base of his palm and shot out a 'net' of webbing before it glowed dark orange around the chest.

Once he was sure the chest was secured, he grabbed it and hefted it over his shoulder and glanced at Erza who was making her way to her room for more conservative attire. As she stepped out of his sight, Peter glanced at the chest on his shoulder with a furrowed brow as the gears in his mind began to turn.

"You know, you'd make a great weapon to whoever I decide to make a Knight for my Peerage... now I just need to convince them that becoming my Knight with you as their main weapon of choice would be payment enough for freeing her mother of your influence. Wouldn't you agree?"

If the mace was capable of laughter, Peter was sure it'd be giggling like a school girl in agreement.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Breaking a curse... while making a knight.


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions or Statements:

 **CRUDEN** : Peter's Damned Gear's name is Knull.

 **chm01** : Well they are Devils, be odd if they were'nt manipulative or morally warped to a degree.

 **rmarcano321** : Felicia acts is Peter's firm to his fare in just about everything.

 **MalighantSilhouette** : It's more of Felicia 'training' Laura to be a acceptable lover for their king and it's Felicia Hardy, when has Peter ever denied her anything? Peter's darker, more violent nature, fitting for a member of the House of Mephisto will be appearing very soon.

 **Bladewolf101** : Sort of, but not for a while.

 **darthwolf** : Laura's will be kind of obvious, Raynare's on the other hand will be a bit ironic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, High School DxD, or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So, how does this work?"

Peter blinked before he paused in his work and looked up at Erza as she stood next to the sealed chest with a gray hoodie on and her arms wrapped around herself. After a few seconds of thinking of an answer, Peter shrugged and continued to trace a series of intricate seals and symbols in a large bowl made of bronze while Erza's grandfather's skull sat in a small bag next to him with a bottle of oil with a even smaller bottle of cat and snake blood mixed together next to it and two clear vials of Erza's blood and blood from her mom. The goat that Peter acquired sat at the edge of the clearing, chewing on grass, content next to what was left of some old building, a single wall and part of what was once a chimney being all that remains of the old structure.

"After I'm done carving these runes into the bowl, which are a series of spells designed to help break the curse on you and your mom, I'll add the oil and light it on fire to start the ritual of cleansing you and your family of this curse by starting with your grandfather's skull. Then I'll be adding your mom's blood and then your own. Assuming there's no complications, you'll be curse free in a few minutes"

"And what about the mace?" Erza asked as she looked at the chest beside her worriedly "What'll happen to it?"

"Who knows" Peter said as he finished the last of the runes before he placed the bowl down and picked up the bottle of oil and began to pour it into the bowl "It could just vanish, back to wherever it was before your Grandpa found it or simply remain inert until it gains a new host to afflict. The snake and cat's blood I'm gonna drench it in should keep it from trying anything in response to me breaking it's grip on you"

"What could it do?" Erza asked nervously.

"A lot" Peter said as he finished pouring the oil in the bowl and held up a finger and summoned a small dark blood red flame before he slowly lowered his hand to the bowl and ignited the oil.

The clearing the two were in lit up with a red hue as the oil caught fire and began to burn.

"All right then, now just got to drench the mace and then we can get started" Peter said as he stood up and approached the chest with the snake and cat mixture blood.

Peter glanced at the goat at the edge of the clearing and whistled it over as he opened the small bottle and poured the blood on to his hand. The goat responded with a cry as it slowly walked over, it's eyes glazed as if in a trance. Erza shivered at the sight the black goat made in the light and how the flames reflected in it's eyes, to her it looked positively evil. Peter kneeled down and held out the hand with the blood mixture and waited as the goat sniffed it before opened it's mouth and licked the blood on Peter's hand.

"Now what?" Erza asked in a whisper as the goat stood still for a moment before it suddenly let out a pained cry and fell to the ground ,it's body shaking uncontrollably.

"Now... the messy part" Peter said as he quickly seized the convulsing goat and carried it to the chest as the webs on it dissipated and Erza stepped back as Peter kicked the lid open before he shoved the goat inside and slammed the lid down on it and the mace inside.

"Oh my god" Erza said with a pale face as she could hear the horrified cries of the goat as it banged around inside the chest while Peter kept a hand down on it, keeping it closed.

"Yeah, not the most humane way to do these things but it's either we use a goat or a virgin or a baby" Peter said with grim expression as the chest began to shake even more violently as the goat inside began to let out a series of agonized cries of which Erza had never heard anything ever emit in her life.

After a few seconds, the chest stopped shaking and Peter glanced at it and waited a second before he nodded and prepared to open the lid before he glanced at Erza.

"Might wanna cover your eyes for this, or look away" he warned.

Erza swallowed as she turned away as Peter opened the lid to show it's inside was marred in goat fur, blood, organs and bones. At the bottom of the chest laid the mace, resting in a pool of gore as steam rose around it. Peter made a face as he picked the mace up and took it towards the fire, ignoring the steadily increasing heat it was emitting and held it over the flames. The result was the mace making a loud teeth biting screech that caused Erza to throw her hands over her ears while Peter simply closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed through. After a few seconds, the screeching stopped and Peter dropped the mace down next to the flames and quickly took out the skull and looked the old dirt covered thing over for a few seconds before he speaking.

"I break the curse you brought upon your family and their various lines by cleansing you" Peter said before he dropped the skull in the fire and watched as it quickly went up in flames and burned to a crisp as it sank beneath the burning oil's surface. Peter than took out the vials with Erza and her mom's blood and repeated the words before pouring the vials into the bowl and watched as the blood burned and boiled before sinking beneath the surface.

"Is... is it finished" Erza said as she looked back with a disturbed expression.

"Almost" Peter said as he picked the bowl up and held it over the mace before pouring it on to the cursed weapon.

The result was immediate, the moment the liquid touched the surface of the mace, it began to shake and burn the ground around it, causing Peter to back away along with Erza as the cursed weapon began to emit what sounded like growls and hisses.

"What's happening?" Erzas asked.

Peter frowned as he saw the mace along the flat of the blade crack before a dark red liquid began to seep out from it and slowly push the contents of the bowl Peter poured on it away and begin to rise up and take shape.

"Last line of defense..." Peter said with a thoughtful expression as the liquid begin to solidify and gain more detail and color.

The result was some sort of monster from Erza's point of view.

It towered over the red head and brunette by a good five feet, covered in thick metallic like armor adorned with spikes around the shoulders, elbows, forearms and legs. It's head had some a 'hood' of flesh over it, casting it's face in shadows and causing it's red eyes to stick out amongst the darkness. It opened it's mouth to growl, revealing rows upon rows of needle like teeth. It's legs, looking like the cross between a hairless goats and a bird's were covered in bloodied scabs and puss while a long forked tail rested on the ground in a tight coil behind it. All in all, it was the most horrific thing that Erza had ever seen in her life, Peter on the other hand barely even blinked at it's grotesque appearance.

"What in Gods name is that?" Erza said in horror at the monster before her.

"That, is the curse made physical" Peter said as he eyed the tall armored creature with a slightly interested expression "When the vessel of the curse's power, this being he mace, is in danger, and there's no influenced host for it to manipulate it to help it, the curse will create a physical construct to defend itself. Good news is that these constructs aren't too tough and can only be maintain for a limited amount of time..."

Erza swallowed nervously "What's the bad news?"

Peter glanced at Erza with a raised brow "Huh?"

"Isn't this the part where you tell me the bad news" Erza asked with dread as the monster let out a challenging roar, it's gaze fixed on Erza with a dark possessive lust before pure spite entered it's eyes at the sight of Peter standing next to her.

Peter furrowed his brow at this "Uh, no. That's really about it. The only bad news really is the curse made a physical construct to try and stop us from severing it's hold on you and your mom"

"Will you be able to stop it?" Erza asked as the monster stomped on the ground and began to huff.

Peter shrugged "Yeah, and once I've beaten it, it should burn up the last of the curse's power, thereby forcing it to completely break it's hold on you and your mom to keep itself alive"

Erza nodded as the monster roared and charged towards the duo, it's footfalls creaking deep impressions in the ground. Peter for his part simply had his body briefly covered in darkness before it dissipated, leaving him in a pair of black pants, boots, his sleeves hoodie and his goggles over his eyes. Peter cracked his neck as he pulled his hood on and while his Damned Gear began to secrete outside the pores in his arms until they were covered in armored gauntlets with serrated claws on his fingers, barring his thumbs.

"Stay here, this shouldn't take long" Peter said as he glanced briefly at Erza before he charged towards the monster and met it halfway, leaping up into the air and sending a armored fist right into it's face.

 **KOOOOOM!**

The monster's head snapped tot he side as several tears formed in it's flesh hood, causing it to growl in pain and anger as Peter landed in a crouch and began to shoot multiple web lines at it's arms and legs, intending to restrain it. However the monster's strength proved to be stronger than Peter's demonically enhanced webs and began to tear them off with a grunt.

"Well, so much for that idea" Peter said with a frown as he activated his Damned Gear, wincing slightly at the echoing pain he could feel it still in from it's use only a few days ago.

He made a note to help it's regeneration by finding something to consume later, maybe a stray Fallen Angel or two.

"Well let's see you overpower this" Peter said as Knull began to and lengthen into a sword with a hooked edge.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he took in the blade's appearance, it was pale or at the very least a lighter shade of black than he was used to seeing and the blade itself seemed to be cracked in a number of places. It seemed that Knull was far more weakened from his fight with Adrian than he originally believed.

 _'Oh joy'_ Peter thought sarcastically as he sensed the monster lunge at him and quickly leaped out of the way, taking the time to slice off several fingers of the monster as it attempted to grab Peter's leg before recoiling in pain at the severing of several of it's digits.

Erza for her part stood back and watched as Peter danced around the physical manifestation of the being that's been haunting her family for half a century. She spotted the mace on the ground a few yards from her, lying helplessly next to the small fire that Peter was using to cleanse it. She could no longer hear it's echoes in her head and she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her very being. she was tempted to run now that she and hopefully her mother were now free of this creature's hold but before she could even think of acting on such an impulse, she heard the monster cry out again in pain as Peter hooked the end of his blade into the monster's shoulder and dragged the blade down, tearing it's limb open and exposing black rotten flesh and rust ridden bone.

"You know, I need to find a good name for you, because calling you monster, thing, ugly, creature and my school's lunch given physical form just doesn't seem to be working for me" Peter said as he leaped around the enraged construct, slashing at it's legs with Knull, leaving even more deep tears in it's flesh "What do you think of Atrocity? Because your appearance is such an atrocity to all things good and living Your smell is an atrocity to my nose?"

The now dubbed Atrocity roared in anger as Peter had Knull morph into a large ax before cleaving it through the construct's tail, severing it in it's entirety.

Atrocity stumbled forward in pain and having it's balance undone before it fell to it's knees as Peter continued to blitz around it, leaving deep cuts across it's body. The monster growled in anger as it tracked Peter's movements before it lashed out with it's mutilated hand and struck the young Devil in the chest, sending him flying through the air and right into the wall.

 **KRA-KOOOOM!**

The surface cracked and splintered under the force of Peter's impact before he slumped to the ground with a pained groan.

"Okay... that one hurt" Peter said with a wince as his concentration broke and Knull began to recede back inside him.

"PETER!" Erza shouted in shock and fear as Atrocity lumbered over to Peter and pinned him to the ground with one of it's hands while it crouched over him with anger in it's eyes.

The cursed construct roared right into Peter's face as it pressed down ever harder, causing Peter to yelp in pain.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Erza thought with fear as she looked around for anything that could help turn the tide of this fight before she noticed the mace and a sense of dread filled her mind and heart as her eyes gazed at the dark corrupted metal.

Peter narrowed his eyes in anger as he stared up at the monster's gaping maw, droop running down it's chin like a river and on to his chest. His ears were ringing from the roar and he was finding it a little difficult to breath with Atrocity's weight on him. Peter growled as he slammed both hands into the construct's wrists, causing a loud sickening 'Crack' to echo through the clearing followed by a hiss of pain from Atrocity before it roared right into Peter's face in defiance.

It reared it's head back and prepared to lash out and sink it's teeth into Peter and maul him to the death before it and Peter both heard Erza's voice.

"Hey, I think your forgetting something asshole!"

Atrocity turned just in time to see Erza, wielding the mace it was made from, swing it right into it's face with enough force to crack the weapon and completely sever the construct's jaw in a shower of blood and bone thanks tot he large spike at the hooked end of the cursed weapon. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he rolled back and sprung to his feet to see Erza falter from the weight of the weapon. This moment was all the wounded monster needed to morph i's hand into a fist and strike it clear across Erza's head with a hiss of anger.

 **KRAAAKKK!**

"Ah shit..." Peter said with a frown as he watched Erza's head and neck bend at an unnatural angle, her throat splitting as her neck bone pierced the skin and caused a stream of blood to begin pouring down her chest and on to the ground.

The red head didn't even make a sound as her body slumped to the ground with a wet 'thud'. The monster glared down at Erza's body with contempt before it made to grab the mace when Peter was suddenly in front of it, his hand raised as it was encased in his Damned Gear before it formed a sword and shot out and cleaved right through the cursed construct's head. Atrocity didn't get a chance to utter a surprised sound before it suddenly broke apart into ash around the blade and piled on to the ground. Peter scowled at the pile of dust before he kicked it, sending half of it into the air before a small gust of wind began to blow away while Peter sighed and retracted the blade before Knull retreated back into Peter's body to continue recovering from it's fight against Adrian.

"Well that could have gone smoother" Peter said with a shake of his head before he pulled out a phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found Rias's number and hit 'call' and waited for his fiancé to answer.

He didn't have to wait long.

 _"I'm assuming your calling to let me know you succeeded and to get myself ready for your return"_ she said in a bemused tone.

"Yes and no" Peter said as he briefly glanced at Erza's corpse.

 _"What do you mean?_ " Rias asked, her tone now more serious and less amused.

"Curse was broken but the client died" Peter said.

 _"Dammit"_ Rias hissed in annoyance _"What happened?"_

"The item that was cursed had created a construct to defend itself and prevent me from breaking it's hold on the client and her family and during the fight, I got pined and I guess she thought I was in danger and tried to save me" Peter said with a snort of amusement as he stared at Erza's body "It was actually kinda cool, barring her being killed not even a second later"

 _"Such a waste..."_ Rias said with a sigh _"Well, I guess it can't be helped now. Just wish she didn't have to die, I never liked requests that end with a client's death"_

"I wouldn't shed any tears quite yet" Peter said with a grin.

 _"Oh, and why is that?"_ Rias asked with curiosity before it clicked _"Your going to add her to your Peerage, aren't you?"_

"I am" Peter nodded even though Rias couldn't seen the movement "I was thinking of making her my Knight and giving her the mace as her choice of weapon"

 _"Wait, your gonna turn her into a Devil and then give her the weapon that cursed and tormented her family for decades and then killed her?"_ Rias asked in a incredulous tone.

"Pretty much" Peter nodded before he frowned "Though I may have to make a few minor alterations to her mind to make her okay with using it. But I'll wait until she's under my command before deciding if she needs a little... adjustments"

 _"Well... so long as that's the only alterations you'll make to her mind, I suppose it's okay"_ Rias said in a tone that Peter knew meant she wasn't entirely onboard with any sort of mental adjustments to anyone.

"Rias, your saying that like you could stop me" Peter said in a cool tone.

 _"And your acting like I wouldn't be unable to undo your work if it came down to it_ " Rias said with some anger in her tone.

The two were quite for a few moments, waiting to see what the other had to say before Peter and Rias both sighed at the same time before Peter decided to speak.

"If your worried I'm gonna turn her into some sex starved slave that craves my touch and does whatever I say, no questions asked, then don't. I have no use for such a slave. I actually like a bit of defiance in my servants" Peter said.

Rias sighed "You know, I'm starting to think I should have just let you fuck me and then I go and take care of this request or at the very least send Akeno to do it"

"Yah, probably though to be honest I wasn't thinking of adding a new member to my Peerage so soon after getting a new Rook" Peter admitted with a shrug "But what can you do?"

Rias hummed at this "When your done making her your new Knight, come on back to the Club house so we can talk about this in person"

"Can do" Peter said before they ended the call and Peter put his phone away and stared down at Erza's body with an unreadable expression before his gaze flickered towards the mace as the last of the energy from it died down and stilled.

The red head's sacrifice, while brave, was incredibly unnecessary in Peter's opinion. As bad as his situation looked, he wasn't in too much trouble and was just about to have Knull form a knife over his face to shoot right into Atrocity's face when the busty red head intervened, quite impressive he'd admit. Still, this did present him with an opportunity to bring Erza into his Peerage without having to outright trick, lie and manipulate her, something that his beloved Queen was far more adept at than he was, most of the time.

Even now he could here Felicia's bemused voice as if she were here with him, whispering in his ear.

 _"My king, how is it that me, a lowly Neko hybrid, is better at manipulation than the descendant to the greatest Devil that ever lived?"_

 _'Well, I never had much interest in manipulating people for my own benefit...much to just about everyone in my family's chagrin'_ Peter thought as he summoned a small box with his family's crest on the dark surface and opened it up to reveal several Evil pieces. He still had seven Pawns left, two Knights, a Rook, and both Bishops. Underneath those were several Mutation pieces that Felicia had 'acquired' for Peter not too long ago that he had yet to use, they consisted of a Pawn, Knight, and King Piece that Peter knows she had to have stolen from one of the current Devil Kings.

 _'Really need to find a way to use this someday, could come in handy to have a 'King' under my control. But for now let's just focus on obtaining a powerful Knight..._ ' Peter thought as he glanced at Erza for another moment before he grabbed the Knight piece and placed it on the red head's chest and stood back as the piece activated the reincarnation spell and change Erza Scarlet from a simple human into a Devil.

Seeing that the process would take some time, and even longer until Erza awoken, Peter closed his Pieces box and sent it back to his little pocket dimension before he summoned a small book that delved into the latest for advance Quantum Barrier and seal manipulations and began to read silently to himself. The seconds ticked by and soon those seconds became minutes which then turned into hours as the moon overhead slowly moved from one end of the sky to the other and begin it's descent over the horizon while the very edge of dawn began to rise opposite of it. Peter heard the red head give out a moan of pain as she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position before her eyes widened as memories of last night flooded through her mind.

"W-What...?" Erza said as she stared down at her hands in shock, unable to believe what was happening "I-I... I died?"

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod as he memorized the page he was on before he put the book away and gave the now living Devil turned Erza his full attention "Don't worry, it's completely normal to be freaking out about dying and then finding yourself alive again. At least I think so. I mean, that's what I've heard from my brothers and sister when they resurrected some of their Peerage's members, all of mine up to you were all still alive, they just willingly, barring Raynare, became Devils in my Peerage"

Erza blinked at this "I'm a Devil?"

"Yep" Peter said with a nod before he shot a web line over to the mace and snagged the weapon before he yanked it to him and caught it by the handle before holding it out to Erza "Here, your gonna need this. Wouldn't do for a Knight of my Peerage to walk around with just any old weapon"

Erza backed away from the mace "Are you fucking kidding me?! After everything that's happened, why the hell would I want to have anything to do with that thing!"

"Well this time around you won't be cursed by it" Peter offered "I made sure one of the runes I inscribed in the bowl earlier barred it from trying to posses your soul again"

"Wait..." Erza said with wide eyes "You... you planned this?"

"Eh most of it" Peter said with sheepish grin "I didn't count on this mace having a defense like it did, something I'm quite interested in now, or you dying"

Erza stated at Peter for several long seconds before her eyes narrowed in rage and she let out a scream of anger as she threw a punch towards Peter. The young Devil responded by catching the fist with his other hand, creating a small shockwave from the power of Erza's fist and stared in bemusement at busty red head's shocked expression. Not because Peter caught it, but because of how fast she moved and the amount of strength her punch had.

"H-How did I-" Erza began as Peter let her go.

"As a Knight of my Peerage, your speed has been increased as well as your strength" Peter said with a pleased nod before he held up the mace "And with this thing, you'll be nigh unstoppable... probably. I mean you know how to use one of these right? I mean I'm sure you can look up how to use a mace online or something-"

Peter was cut off by Erza's fist ramming into his face with enough force to snap his head to the side. Peter blinked before he slowly turned back towards Erza who was looking at him with pure spite.

"I want nothing to do with that damn mace or you!" she said as she poked Peter on the chest, her eyes burning with anger "Keep the mace, as payment. But I never want to see you again!"

"Kinda hard to do that since we're neighbors and your a member of my Peerage" Peter said as Erza turned and began to walk away "Especially when I now own your mom's soul"

Erza slowly turned back towards Peter with wide eyes "...What did you say?"

"Your mom's soul" Peter said with a shrug as he hefted the mace up and rested it on his shoulder "I own it now"

Erza stared at Peter before she shook her head "Your lying!"

Peter grinned darkly at this before he nodded towards the chest that held the mace earlier, filling Erza with a sense of dread "Remember the goat? And the cat and snake blood I said I needed for insurance if things go south? This is it, you refusing me. You don't accept your place as my Knight, after all the work I put into breaking this damn curse on you and her, and I... well let's just say there's a lot I can do with her soul. The effects won't be immediate mind you, no they'll take their time to work their way into your mother's very being... day by day, hour by hour"

Peter had to hold back a snicker at the sheer rage Erza was showing on her face as her body trembled, her fists balled so tight he could actually hear the bones within grinding against one another. Before Peter could blink, his new Knight was before him, her nose inches from his own and a glare that could give his grandfather a run for his money.

"I swear to god that I won't stop until I find a way to free my mother from you" she whispered in anger "And then send you back to hell where you belong you pathetic excuse of a man!"

"I'm not a man sweetie, I'm a Demonic Spider" Peter grinned as he lifted the mace from his shoulder and held the handle out for Erza to take "And you, will be my Scarlet Knight, wielder of the cursed mace, Atrocity…"

Erza glared at Peter as she slowly raised her hand and gripped the handle of the weapon that started this all and slowly hefted the massive weapon up and slammed it into the ground, the spikes digging deep into the earth. Peter smirked as he glanced down at the deadly melee weapon before he suddenly threw an arm around Erza's shoulder and pulled her close.

"All righty then, let's head home!" Peter said before he casted a magic circle that took him and Erza to the hallway outside their apartment rooms before she could say anything.

Erza flinched at the sudden bright light and odd feeling of moving without moving and the sudden appearance of the hall that her and her mother's apartment was located. Peter released his knight before he looked around to make sure no one saw their little flashy entrance before turning his attention back to Erza and nodded towards her room "I suppose you should be heading off to bed, it's been a helluva night"

"I'm not tired" Erza said with a sigh "Being killed then brought back to life as your slave while you hold my mom's soul hostage has left me oddly awake"

"Fair enough though I wouldn't call you a slave. More of a servant that I don't pay, is expected to follow my orders when given and refers to me as 'My lord' from time to time" Peter said with a shrug as he turned towards his door and deactivated the seals on it before he opened it and prepared to step through before he stopped and glanced at Erza then his door and began to drag his fingers across it's surface.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked with a frown as she saw the glowing lines appear on the door before they took the shape of her face and vanished.

"Allowing you entrance into my apartment, if you ever need to that is" Peter said.

"Why the hell would I want to go in there?" Erza demanded with a scowl.

"In case you ever wanted to hang out or tell me something I should know" Peter replied with a shrug "Or meet the rest of my Peerage"

"The rest of your Peerage?" Erza asked with visible confusion, causing Peter to nod.

"Yes, my Peerage, consisting of my Queen Felicia, my newest Rook Laura and my Pawn Raynare" Peter said as he looked inside his apartment to see if they were still in the living room or not. He could sense that they were still here but it seemed that they had retreated to either his room or Felicia's. Peter clicked his tongue as he sent a summons to his Queen over their bond to let him know he returned before he glanced back at Erza and quirked his head "Do you want to meet them or save it for another day?"

Erza stared at him with a frown, her mace leaning against her before she sighed and looked away with a look that boarded on defeat "Just let me put this mace away and I'll be over to meet them"

"Let yourself in" Peter said with a nod as he watched Erza enter her own home while he closed the door to his just as Felicia emerged from his room, nude and covered in sweat.

With how the light of the morning sit creeping in through the windows hit her, she looked like a Goddess made real.

"Good morning my King" Felicia purred as she approached Peter with a sway in her hips.

"My Queen" Peter nodded towards her as he removed his hood and lowered his goggles to hang around his neck "Have you been having sex all night?"

"Only part of the night my lord" Felicia said with a giggle "At first I had to put Raynare in her place and then help Laura acclimate to her's and get her used to sex with another woman, then multiple women. After that, then I made love to them"

"How nice of you" Peter said in a dry tone as he looked around for Thori "Where's-"

"In my room" Felicia finished with a nod towards her door "I put him there after I kicked him out of your room to fuck Laura and Raynare in your bed. He wasn't happy"

"Fantastic" Peter said with slumped shoulders, already knowing his Familiar will be very difficult for the next few days.

"So our glorious King has returned" Raynare's sarcastic voice spoke echoed from Peter's room before the dark haired beauty stepped into sight, her breast covered in hickies and her lugs wet with cum from both herself, her Queen and Laura who stood behind her with a embarrassed expression on her face, both like Felicia were nude and smelled of sex.

"Well if it isn't my beloved Fallen Angel" Peter said as he eyed the former Fallen Angel up and down "Did my Queen fix your attitude or will I need to do it myself?"

"Why don't you come over and see, my dearly beloved king" Raynare said in a sickly sweet tone while her eyes were venom.

"She's a fun one to fuck" Felicia nodded towards her 'problem child' before she grinned sweetly at Laura "While your new Rook is a complete and utter animal in bed. Don't mistake her shyness Peter, she'll put you through your paces"

Peter nodded as Laura turned red in embarrassment and adverted her gaze from Peter while trying to ignore the arousal of being seen bare before her King. It was just then that Erza, her hoodie off and showing she was still in the white top that Peter met her in last night and spandex shorts, entered the room with her arms folded.

"Alright, so where are these other members of your Peerage-" she began before noticing the three naked women and the smell of sex in the air "Oh..."

Her face turned as red as her hair while Felicia eye her new Knight up and down with a wide grin.

"Ooh a red head, very nice..." she said in a suggestive tone as she approached the newest member of Peter's harem, she'll never call it something as lame as a Peerage, and closed the door behind her to avoid anyone looking inside as they pass by to see her beloved mate surrounded by four attractive women, three of them naked and still horny even after a night devoted to sex.

Once the door was closed and sealed, Felicia turned to Erza and held her hand out "Felicia Hardy, I'm Peter's Queen, you must be his neighbor Erza Scarlet, our new Knight"

"Y-Yes" Erza coughed as she took the other girl's hand and shook it before she was brought into a tight hug that caused her to blush even more as Felicia's body pressed against her's.

"Splendid!" she said as she broke the hug before she placed her hands on Erza's shoulders and pushed her towards Raynare and Laura "Well don't be shy, meet your new sisters"

"R-Right..." Erza said with a uneasy nod ' _What the hell is up with this woman? Is she crazy or did Peter take her soul too and 'adjust it' like he threatened to do to my mom?_ '

As Erza approached Laura and Raynare and awkwardly introduced herself to their naked, sweat covered forms, Felicia made her way to Peter's side and nodded towards the red head, her eyes centering on the Knight's legs and rear as they stretched out the shorts they were in.

 _'So, anything I should know about this one?_ ' Felicia mentally asked with a smirk through her and Peter's bond.

 _'I told her that I have her mother's soul and if she doesn't wish for me to do anything to it, she has to serve as my Knight in our Peerage'_ Peter communicated as he crossed his arms and watched as Raynare introduced herself with a sultry grin while Laura simply replied with a nod and a blush as she avoided looking at the red headed beauty in the eye in her current state.

 _'Ahhhh, interesting_ ' Felicia said with a grin as she leaned up, pushing her body against Peter's with a moan and kissed him on the cheek _'So, how long will it take for her to find out your lying about that?'_

 _'Honestly, not long probably_ ' Peter replied with a shrug as he responded to his Queen's kiss with a small peck on her lips that tasted of Raynare and Laura's cum ' _But by then she should be fine with being my Knight and if not... well I'll leave you to win her over'_

 _'And if I can't?'_ Felicia asked, her grin faltering slightly.

 _'Then I'll make a few... alterations to her mindset when I get the chance'_ Peter responded, causing Felicia to shrug.

 _'I doubt it'll come to that, not after you and I take her together and show her that being with us isn't so bad_ ' the whited haired beauty said with a coy grin _'And afterwards, you can partake in Laura and Raynare. I think I've gotten them both properly worked up for you, and I taught our new Rook a few things that'll please you my beloved King'_

Peter chuckled as he planted a loving kiss on Felicia's head "I don't deserve you my beloved Queen"

"Nor I you my glorious King" Felicia grinned before she broke away from Peter, with very obvious reluctance and approached Erza and wrapped her arms around the Knight's neck, pulling her wet, warm body against the blushing red head's and grinned as her leg slowly trailed up and wrapped around the teen's shapely waist.

"Welcome to the harem my beloved new Knight, hope you enjoy the pleasures you will experience with us, starting now!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Felicia, for the last time, it's a Peerage, not a freakin Harem!" Peter said in an exasperated tone as Felicia giggled and quickly returned herself to Peter's side and pushed her body against his, moaning at the lust she could sense over their bond for her and her new sisters. She had no idea what Peter had planned for today, but they were now out the window, he will not be leaving this apartment until he had them all in every way possible, she'll make sure of it.

"And for the last time Peter, I'm calling it what it is, now hush and get into that room so we can give Erza, Raynare and Laura their proper welcome to it!" Felicia said with another kiss to Peter's cheek.

 _'Well, I guess my time with Rias will have to wait'_ Peter thought as Felicia, now with Raynare's help, began to drag and push him towards the room, removing his clothes while an embarrassed Laura awkwardly pulled a equally embarrassed and somewhat reluctant Erza in after them...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and Felicia formally welcome a reluctant Erza, a rebellious Raynare and a submissive yet wild Laura into their Peerage before Rias, Sona and Peter meet to see who can gain Familair's for the members of their Peerage first...


	11. Chapter 11

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **CRUDEN** : It's not Knull like the actual being Knull, it's more based off the All Black Necrosword, I just named it after Knull. Felicia is a subspecies of cat Youkai though she's more like a Jaguar or Tiger than a simple cat like Koneko and her sister are.

 **rmarcano321** : Well he's not human for starters, second he was raised by Mephisto, sooo...

 **Crieger** : I've thought of something like that in the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, High School DXD, or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to find himself on his bed, naked along with his new Knight and the other members of his Peerage. Felicia and Raynare were fast in their removal of Peter's clothes while Erza simply had to remove her top while Laura helped her out of her pants, leaving a trail of kisses down her legs that caused the busty red head to moan in appreciation. Felicia moaned at the sight of her beloved King lying before her, bare and hard for her and her sisters and quickly captured his mouth with her own while her hands ran up and down his chest, tracing the muscle while Raynare's lips found their mark on Peter's chest and proceeded to lick the warm demonic flesh while one hand traveled down to Peter's hardened member and the other towards her own twat and began to toy with her clit.

Erza found herself sitting at the edge of the bed with her legs spread as Laura kneeled down and took in the sight of her pussy with a blush before she leaned forward and licked the red head's slit, causing Erza to gasp.

"Ohhhh fuck!" she breathed as Laura trailed her tongue up and Erza'a snatch while the newly minted Knight began to fondle with her large breasts, tweaking the nipples and stimulating herself even further.

Felicia paused in her make out session with Pete to glance at Erza with lustful eyes before she crawled over to the young woman while Peter grabbed Raynare's head with both hands and pulled her up to kiss. The former Fallen angel squealed in delight as Peter rolled them over so that he was lying on top, his body pressed tightly against her own. He dragged his cock up and down Raynare's pussy, teasing at her entrance with his tip as he assaulted her mouth with his own. Raynare moaned at his actions and began to grind her hips against Peter's in tandem with his own. At one point she was able to get his tip to enter her pussy before he pulled back and looked down at her pout with a grin as he cupped her cheek.

"Not yet my little Pawn..." he teased.

"Pleeeease!" Raynare begged as she cupped and fondled her breasts "I want to fuck you noooow!"

"Why?" Peter said as he took his cock and slapped it against Raynare's sensitive pussy, causing her to jump.

"Because your damn Queen's gotten me all worked up and I need a cock in me now. A girl can only take so much before she needs to be plowed by their new man" Raynare breathed as Peter slapped his cock against her nether lips again and again.

"I suppose..." Peter said with a nod as he leaned down and captured Raynare's lips with his own, biting at her lip and causing her to moan before he pulled back and pushed her over so that she was lying on her side.

Raynare grinned wildly at Peter as he laid down behind her and took his cock and guided into her wet, aching slit and began to push in. The former Fallen Angel gasped and clenched the bedsheets even tighter as Peter moved deeper and deeper inside of her until his hips met her ass and he stopped. The two marveled at the connection of their sexes and basked in the pleasure they were feeling from one another before Peter leaned forward and whispered in Raynare's ear.

"Tell me how much you want it baby"

"I want it so bad, ah fuck!" Raynare whispered back as she flexed her inner walls around Peter's cock.

Peter groaned before he began to thrust into Raynare's pussy, causing her to moan in appreciation.

As Peter took his Pawn, Erza was having both of her breasts assaulted by Laura and Felicia's tongues, the former inserting a finger into the red head's nether regions and began to stroke the walls of her vagina. This caused Erza to gasp before she looked down to see Felicia looking up at her with a smile in her eyes as her lips wrapped around her erect nipple. Erza shivered before she reached down and cupped her Queen's face and pulled her up into a heated kiss while Laura released Erza's other nipple and moved down to where her slit was and began to kiss it while inserting a second finger into her tight cavern.

The room was soon filled with the moaning and gasps of Erza and Raynare as their respective lovers worked them over, Raynare being louder as her insides were filled with her King's cock. The former angel beauty had never taken such a thick member like this before, most of her past lovers were long yes but they lacked the girth to truly make it memorable and those that did have both weren't very good with how they used it. Peter was proving that he not only had a dick large enough to satisfy her, but knew how to use it to get her to cum like a whore.

"F-Fuck where'd you learn to be s-so good!" Raynare gasped as Peter's hands wandered up and down her body as he thrusted into her, causing her tits to jiggle.

"Thank. Your. Queen" Peter said with a hard thirst for every word before he began to slam into Raynare's pussy erratically, causing her to scream in ecstasy as her walls tightened around him.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes right there don't stop" Raynare chanted as she let out a series of grunts and moans that sounded like they belonged to an animal.

Thanks to Felicia's earlier actions with her pussy, Raynare felt her orgasm approaching sooner than normal, not that she was complaining, her blood felt like it was on fire and her heart thundered through her chest to the point she half expected it to pop out. Peter seemed to sense she was getting close and increased the speed and force of his thrusting even more, the sounds of his pelvis slapping against her shapely rear echoing through the room and drowning out the moans of the three other women present not two feet from them, basking in their carnal lust for one another.

 _'If I knew this is what being a Devil was like, I would have told Azrael and Michael to both go fuck themselves and shack it up with the Devils a long time ago!_ ' Raynare thought as her orgasm grew closer and closer. Her fingers dug into the sheets until the fabric tore and Raynare threw her head back, almost hitting Peter's as she hit her peak and came all over his cock.

Peter felt Raynare's entire body shake from the power of her orgasm while his cock was showered with her cum, some of it leaking out from their joined sexes and dampening the bed. After a few moments, Raynare's body ceased it's shaking and went slack, the dark haired beauty's eyes were closed with a delirious smile on her face, it didn't take a genius to see that she was done for the time being. Peter couldn't help the feeling of disappointment from flooding him, he was still a bit of ways from reaching his own orgasm and cumming but a quick glance at the three other beauties assured him that he'd get his own climax soon enough.

Felicia seemed to sense Peter's mood and pulled away from Erza's lips to look at her king with a loving grin before she grabbed Laura's shoulder and shook it.

"Laura dear?"

Laura paused in the mauling of Erza's cunt to look up at her Queen with curiosity before her head was turned towards Peter as he pulled out of Raynare, his cock glistening with the Fallen Ange turned Devil's cum. The Rook's mouth watered at the sight of the hard member and felt her pussy dampen even more as Felicia stroked her hair while Erza attacked her neck.

"I think it's time you experienced your King's cock for yourself honey. Don't worry, he'll be gentle... if you want him to" Felicia winked at Laura before she turned towards Erza and shoved her down and climbed on top of her and pressed their breasts against one another, causing both to moan before they delved into another intense make out session.

Peter saw Laura looking at him and gestured for her to follow him towards the edge of the bed. Laura complied and crawled her after her king and came to a stop at the edge, standing up on her knees as Peter hopped off and turned back towards her.

"Turn around" he asked.

Laura nodded and spun on her knees before she felt to her hands and presented her lower half to Peter who looked over it with hungry eyes.

"Damn, you do have an awesome ass" Peter said as he ran a hand over it, his fingers digging into the flesh and causing Laura to moan.

"D-Do you want it, my ass?" she asked with a shudder as Peter's hands glided over her ass and her hips.

"Not tonight" Peter said with a shake of his head as he gripped Laura by the waist and pulled her closer to him and parted her legs slightly to get better access to her pussy and aligned his cock with it.

Laura gasped as Peter entered her from behind, his hands on her hips as he pulled her farther and farther on to his cock until her rear was pressed up against his pelvis. The dark haired beauty looked over her shoulder at Peter and bit her lip as she stared at her King with hooded eyes. Peter cupped Laura's face and brushed his thumb against her lips. Laura parted them and allowed Peter's thumb into her mouth and lightly bit on it with a moan.

"Do you want it hard or soft?" Peter asked as he lightly thrusted into his Rook's snatch, causing her to bite down on his thumb with a moan.

"H-Hard..." she gasped out, allowing Peter to pull his thumb out and grip Laura's hips with both hands.

"Let me know when you want me to stop" Peter said as he pulled back until the tip of his cock was all that was left in Laura's pussy and then thrusted forward, hard.

Laura moaned at the force of Peter's thrust as he pulled back and thrusted into her again and again. Peter adjusted his grip on Laura's hips as he began to set a steady pace, thrusting into his Rook hard. Felicia lifted her head from Erza's breasts and glanced over towards her King to see him taking their Rook like an animal, grunting with every thrust while Laura began to gasp and pant like a bitch in heat.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Erza breathed out as she looked down at Felicia with pleading eyes "Pease, I'm so close to cumming!"

"Sorry babe" Felicia winked at her red headed lover and resumed sucking on Erza's sensitive breasts, moaning at the taste of her flesh while she resumed grinding her clit against her Knight.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, ah fuck!" Laura said as she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth at the pleasure racking her body. She lost all strength in her arms and fell face first on to the bed, pushing her rear into the air and giving Peter a better angel to thrust into her love canal.

"Fuck Laura your so tight!" Peter groaned at the grip of Laura's walls on his cock, how they seem to be massaging his member as it pistoned in and out like a jackhammer "Your like a fucking vice!"

Laura responded by clenching Peter's dick as hard as she could with her vaginal walls, causing both to gasp at the sensation. Peter responded by spanking her ass before he increased both the speed and force of his thrusts, causing Laura to cum as he hit her G-spot.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuck!" Laura shouted as she felt herself cum on Peter's cock.

Peter grunted as he felt Laura grip him to the point that he was sure a regular human's member would have been crushed. He growled at Laura and gave her another slap on the ass, leaving an angry red mark as he resumed thrusting into the wild young girl. Laura couldn't form any cohesive words as she rode her orgasmic high, it was unlike anything she's ever felt before. Granted she's never been with a male before Peter but she was certain that he would have beaten any other to shame.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, oh yes right there!" Laura panted as Peter's hands traveled up and down her sides as he relentlessly fucked her.

"Right. Where?" Peter asked, emphasizing each word with a powerful thrust that shook Laura's entire body.

"THERE!" Laura screamed out as Peter thrusted into her again, causing her to unsheathed her claws and the Damned Gear's influence to race through Laura's mind within seconds.

Peter felt his sixth sense flare just a second before Laura suddenly turned and pushed him towards the wall with a feral look of lust on her face. Peter watched with wide eyes as his back hit the wall before Laura climbed up, stabbing her claws into the wall above his shoulders and her legs around his waist before she slammed her body on to his cock with a yell and began to ride him like an animal in heat. Peter's eyes squeezed shut at the tightness of Laura's pussy as she bounced up and down his length, growling and grunting like an animal. He responded by gripping her ass tightly and began to bring her down on to his cock harder and harder, causing Laura to mew in pleasure as her mind was clouded In dark uncontrollable animalistic lust. Under normal circumstances Laura would be trying to rip apart everything around her, but with the state of her brain drugged with a high amount of sexual hormones coursing thought her brain, the Metal of Torment simply heightened her lust.

"AHHHHH FUUUUUCK!" Laura screamed out as she was slammed on to Peter's cock again and again, hitting the very depths of her being in ways she didn't even know were possible.

Peter gritted his teeth as Laura clamped down on his member with her vaginal walls, intent on keeping him from pulling out. The strength of her grip would have bruised a normal human's penis but Peter's unique Devil biology allowed him to bear through it. If anything, the slight pain made the experience all the better as Peter suddenly pushed himself and his lover off the wall before he turned and slammed Laura into the wall and began to fuck her even harder than before. Laura's eyes shot open along with her mouth in a silent scream as Peter's cock ravaged her insides before Peter pulled back until his tip was all that remained and sent it home deep into her snatch, igniting her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, **ohhh fuuuuuuuuck!** " Laura screamed as her body shook violently while Peter stood there and basked in the feeling of Laura's pussy vibrating around his cock.

It was almost enough to get him to cum but not quite.

Peter waited until Laura stopped shaking and her claws retracted back into her hands before he slowly pulled out and gently lowered the girl to the floor. He was barely able to stand back up before Erza suddenly seized him and pulled him away from Laura's still quivering body and pushed him back to the bed until he hit the edge with the back of his legs and fell on to the mattress and she straddled his hips. Peter quirked a brow at her boldness but let her continue, he was curious to see what she was going to do.

"I'm half tempted to strangle the life out of you" Erza said as she looked down at Peter while she grinded her sex against his own, causing him to shudder.

"What's stopping you?" Peter asked as he ran his hands up Erza's sides and cupped her breasts "Aside from me stopping you, obviously. And Felicia too"

Erza started at Peer for a few seconds before she grinned as she leaned down and rested her forehead against his own and stared right into his eyes "Tell me again that you have my mother's soul"

Peter frowned at this "Why?"

"Just do it" Erza said in a quite voice as her hands slowly trailed up his torso and came to a stop at his neck "I want you to say it again"

Peter stared at Erza for several seconds before he answered "I have your mom's soul"

Erza stared deep into Peter's eyes for several long moments, her expression unreadable. After what seemed like forever, she grinned slightly and whispered-

 _"Liar..."_

Peter's brow furrowed at this before he noticed the wink that Felicia gave him along with amusement through their bond.

Erza moaned as she slowly slid down Peter's shaft, her pussy stretching to accommodate his length and girth while Felicia crawled up to Peter's head and gave him a quick steamy kiss before she swung a knee over his head and sat down on his face, resting her dripping pussy right on his mouth. Peter didn't need to be told twice as his tongue darted out and licked her clit while Erza slowly rose up and then let gravity push her back down.

"Oh fuck!" Erza gasped while Felicia moaned.

"You like his cock hmm?" Felicia teased as she let out another moan at Peter's explorative tongue "Oooh baby right there, right fucking there!"

Felicia leaned forward, resting her hands on the upper part of Peter's chest, just below the collar bone while Erza ran her's up her sides and cupped her breasts and grinned at her Queen with a drunken like haze. The two then leaned forward and captured one another's lips and explored the other's mouth with their tongue, their moans muffled while their hands gripped one another tightly. Peter meanwhile lost himself in the scent and taste of Felicia's pussy and licked and sucked whatever he could while he thrusted upwards and into Erza's tight pussy. The red head's eyes hot open at the depths Peter reached and was forced to break her kiss with Felicia as she gasped in pleasure.

"Ohhh yes... yes baby right there..." Erza panted as Peter's cock pistoned into her like a jackhammer, the sounds of their hips meeting echoing throughout the room, rivaling the moans and goading of Felicia as her snatch was eaten out by her love.

"Of fuck Peter that feels so good. You love my pussy don't you!" she gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot to attack with his tongue "Yrs baby right there. Spell the fucking alphabet out on my clit you glorious bastard!"

Peter growled as he lavished his Queen's pussy while Erza began to move her hips in a series of patterns on his dick, increasing the stimulation both felt with the connection of their two sexes. Peter responded by slapping Erza's ass, enticing a yelp from the Knight before she was silenced by a kiss from Felicia.

' _Hmm, you picked a keeper here Peter'_ Felicia sent to Peter as her mouth was occupied with Erza's own.

 _'Well you've always told me you liked red heads'_ Peter responded as he delved deep into his Queen's folds, relishing in the taste of her juices.

 _'I just hope your new wife will be as fun'_ Felicia thought as she had her tongue wrestle with Erza's while she fondled the other woman's tits.

Peter responded by lightly biting on Felicia's clit while his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot in Erza's pussy, causing both women to break their kiss and gasp in pleasure. Erza felt like she died and had gone to heaven with the pleasure she was feeling form her two lovers, Felicia's skillful and talented tongue and hands on her body while her love canal was filled to the brim by Peter's shaft. If this was going to be a regular thing, she'd have to break out some of her old outfits that she used to wear when she and her ex dated.

' _Hell, maybe I'll give Mirajane a call and see if she wants in on this'_ Erza thought with a giggle as she rotated her hips on Peter's waste, causing his cock to hit different areas of her pussy in the most delightful way.

Felicia noticed the look on her Knight's face and grinned as she leaned forward and planted a quick peck on the red head's lips "You find something funny my Knight?"

"N-No!" Erza gasped as her body shuddered at the force of Peter's thrusts, her orgasm coming closer and closer "J-Jus wondering I-if I should call my ex t-to j-j-join us!"

Felicia's had quirked to the side in amusement as she bucked her hips on Peer's mouth "You mean Mirajane?"

Erza's eyes widened at Felica's guess and looked at her with confusion as th white haired beauty laughed as she reached forward and licked Erza's heaving breasts with her tongue, moaning at the taste of the woman "I may have followed you around the other day baby..."

Erza couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips as she grabbed Felicia and brought her into another steamy kiss as she began to frantically buck her hips against Peter's, she was so close to cumming.

"Oh fuck!"Erza gasped as Peter thrusted into her depths faster and faster, causing Erza's moans to turn to screams as her vagina clamed down on his dick and her body shook from both her orgasm and Peter's thrusts.

The red head's screams were cut off by Felicia as she captured the woman's mouth with her's, muffling her cries of lust and passion as she herself came on Peter's face with a muffled moan. The two women sat there, embraced as they swapped one another's spit and their cum leaked out from their pussies on to Peter's cock and face. When their climax subsided, both women broke the kiss and looked at each other with drunken smiles as Felicia licked her lips.

"Mmm, baby your so good" she whispered to the red head as she leaned forward and rested her head against Erza's "And yes, you can bring your ex next time"

"Hurray…" Erza giggled as she planted a kiss on Felicia's lips before the white haired vixen climbed off Peter's face, exposing his cum stricken face to the red head.

Peter wiped the sweat and Felica's cum from his brow as Erza reluctantly slid off him, her pussy leaking with her cum and on to his pelvis.

"Amazing..." she muttered as she struggled to stay awake, she's never had an orgasm that intense before.

"I've had that word associated with me from time to time" Peter chuckled before he noticed Felicia lying at the head of the bed, her legs spread and a inviting grin on her face.

'Do you have enough for me my beloved king?' Felicia purred as she ran a finger down her slit before bringing it up and licking it with a moan _'I'm so wet for you baby. Come fuck me, mark my insides with your spunk'_

 _'As the Queen commands'_ Peter grinned as he crawled over to Felicia and position himself between her legs and slowly inserted his still hard cock into her warm depths.

Felicia gasped and shuddered as she took him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Peter closed his eyes and simply let the sensation of being in his Queen wash over him, to him it seemed to get better and better each time he entered her. Once he felt Felicia's walls clamp down on his cock and she began to moan, Peter began to lightly thrust into her, he was exhausted from the hard fucking he gave Erza and Laura and he could sense that Felicia's pussy was sore from having it ravished most of the night by Raynare and Laura earlier.

 _'Harder lover!'_ Felicia moaned, her eyes screwed shut in bliss while her toes curled at the sparks of lighting that raced up her spine with every thrust her mate gave her. _'Fuck me!'_

 _'I don't want to hurt you my beloved Queen'_ Peter whispered through their bond _'And I don't want' to fuck you. I want to make love to you'_

Felicia opened her eyes and stared into the depths of her love and felt her heart felt at the love and adoration she saw within. She reached up and cupped Peter's face as he thrusted into her and brought him into a soft, loving kiss. Peter's hand traveled up from Felicia's hip and slowly trailed up her side to her breast and cupped the orb of flesh before it made it's way up to her neck and gently gripped it. He could feel her pulse quicken at the touch and pulled back from his kiss to see her looking up at him with a smile that she only ever held for him.

 _'I love you my beautiful queen...'_ Peter muttered to her, his words delving deep into Felicia mind, her very being as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, his orgasm nearing.

 _'And I love you. Always and forever my beloved king_ ' Felicia replied as she cupped Peter's face again, this time with both hands and brought him into another kiss as she manipulated her vaginal walls to massage his cock, increasing the stimulation of their rutting.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum baby" Peter groaned as he struggled to keep from blowing his load in his Queen so soon.

"Cum in me, please, cum inside me my love" Felicia whispered as she kept attacking Peter's lips with her own.

"I don't want to end it so soon" Peter complained as he felt his end was close, very close.

"We have all day" Felicia giggled as she nipped at Peter's lips again before she laid back and let Peter attack her neck as he began to thrust into her harder and harder, his pace frantic with the desire to ejaculate into her warmth.

"Oh fuck, here it comes" Peter hissed as he felt himself about to blow as he pulled back and thrusted deep into Felicia, painting her walls with his cum.

Felicia shivered at the feeling of Peter's cum shooting into her and felt a minor orgasm strike her, from both the sensation of Peter's essence in her and the feeling of Peter's cock throb with each jet of cum he shot into her depths. Peter let out a exhausted sigh as he collapsed on top of Felicia's body as he emptied the last of his cum into her, causing her to giggle as she clenched Peter's member with her inner walls as he slid off her and to the side, being mindful to keep his hyper sensitive cock within her as he pulled her against his chest.

"Fuck baby..." Peter breathed out with a laugh as he smothered his head in Felicia's hair and inhaled her scent.

"Give me a few minutes and we can again" Felicia moaned as she could feel Peter's demonic seed within her.

She wasn't worried that she'll be impregnated by it, Peter's family despite the number of members in it had a low fertility rate, the males in particular. A contingency made by Mephisto after he first had Blackheart, to prevent the birth of too many bastards or competitors for his seat as lord of the house of Mephisto. Though the thought of giving birth to Peter's child caused her heart to flutter.

 _'It's be nice to gift him with such a thing'_ Felicia thought deep within the inner most confines of her mind, where her and Peter's bond sadly couldn't reach.

"When do you think they'll be ready for another round?" Peter nodded towards Erza, Raynare and Laura's passed out forms.

"When we're done with our next, probably" Felicia laughed as she looked up at Peter and caught his lips with her own, loving the taste of not only her on his tongue, but of her new sisters as well.

If this was the kind of fun they cold have with just the five of them, she couldn't wait to see what adding another ten to her beloved King's harem will bring on top of his soon to be wife and her own selection of women...

...

"Had a fun night I see"

An exhausted Peter was just about to make his way inside the Occult Research club house when Akeno's voice stopped him. He turned to see the dark haired Devil approach him with a coy grin on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked Rias's Queen.

"Well for one you never came back last night to fulfil your end of the deal with Rias" Akeno said with a giggle.

"How would you know?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"I was waiting outside the room most of the night, waiting for a good opportunity to join" Akeno said with a wink "Though it seems I was waiting outside the wrong room"

"Yeah, I guess so" Peter said with a snort before he glanced at the door to the clubhouse "She's not mad is she?"

"More of frustrated that you got her all hot and worked up and never bothered to come back and help her out with it" Akeno said with a laugh "Though I can guarantee you that she is going to get you alone to make up for it by the end of the day"

"Can't wait" Peter said dryly.

Actually he could, he was beyond exhausted from last night, sleeping with four women with stamina to rival his own and libidos to match took it out of him. He only just slipped away from his room an hour ago when he was certain his girls were sound asleep. Then he had to take a cranky Thori out for a walk because he threatened to wake the girls up by braking really loud.

 _'Really need to sound proof my walls for him_ ' Peter thought as he and Akeno entered the clubhouse, the latter attaching herself to Peter's arm and pulling her body against his and letting out a low moan.

"I envy Rias, having such a nice specimen like yourself soon joining her in a nice big warm bed" Akeno said in a breathless tone.

"At the rate things are going, I'm gonna need another bed" Peter said with a sigh before he felt one of Akeno's hands begin to wander and quickly grabbed it and pulled it away from his sore groin "Down girl, I'm not up to it today"

"Aww, do you need a little help?" Akeno teased.

"More like a week of rest" Peter said with a shake of his head "My Peerage last night pushed me to the brink"

"Oh yeah, Rias mentioned you got a new Piece, a Rook yes?" Akeno said.

"I got two last night" Peter said as he held up two fingers "Rook, and a Knight"

"Oh my, aren't we a quick expander" Akeno laughed "Are they anyone I know?"

"The Rook, no, the Knight, not so sure. I know she went to Kuoh Academy a year ago before she graduated"

"Mmm, an older gal huh? Kinky" Akeno giggled.

"Age is but a number... mostly" Peter said as the two entered the main study of the clubhouse to see that the rest of Rias's Peerage had already arrived. Rias looked up towards Peter and gave him a small smile and nod.

"Peter, glad you could make it"

Peter shrugged at the heiress as he slipped his arm out from Akeno's strong grip without too much effort of his part "Eh, it was either come see you or watch my newest Pieces try to feed Thori without him biting something off"

"Well I'm glad to know that you'd choose my company over watching your Familiar mutilate someone" Rias said with a chuckle before she turned towards Issei and Asia and gestured for them to come closer "Now that everyone is here, Issei, Asia, I'd like to show you something"

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"You'll see" Rias smiled.

Peter took this moment to wander over to one of the couches and collapse on the furniture and let out a relieved sigh as he settled into the cushions ' _Man, this feels nice'_

As Peter settled into the couch, Rias decided it was time to introduce Issei and Asia to the concepts of Familiars and their role in Devil's society. She kept things simple as she could, explaining how Familiars could be used, be it for simple errands, companionship or even in combat. To give the two a perfect example of a Familiar and what they could do, she decided to show them her own.

"This is my Familiar Issei…" Rias said as a small bat like creature barely larger than Rias's hand appeared. Issei stared at the small creature with wide eyes while Rias smirked "I believe you've already met one another"

It was than that the Familiar transformed into a young attractive dark haired woman in a red dress like outfit with a raised collar that looked like batwings. Peter recognized her as the girl that he once saw passing out Fliers.

"Whoa, hot Flier girl is your Familiar?" Issei said with shock, causing Rias to nod as the Familiar turned back into it's original form, much to Issei's sadness "Awww..."

"And I've got one too of course" Akeno said with a grin as she pointed to a spot on the floor not too far from her and a small rotating square of magical energy appeared. After a few seconds, a small green Imp appeared with button like eyes and a mouth that looked like it was stitched together.

Issei's head quirked to the side "Is that an Imp?"

"Looks like it" Peter said with a nod as he leaned back on the couch before he saw Koneko summon her own Familiar without anybody noticing it, baring him of course since he was looking at her when she did it.

"This is Shirone" she said in a bored tone as a small white cat laid in her hands, purring.

 _'Huh, he reminds me of Mister Mittens when he was small and cute... before he grew up into a big ugly idiot'_ Peter thought with a small grin before he sensed Felicia behind him. Peter looked over his shoulder to see his queen standing there with a grin as the mystical energy from her magic circle died down.

Asia blinked at the appearance of Felicia before she leaned in towards Issei and whispered "Who's that?"

"That's Peter's Queen. I think her name is Felicia or something like that" Issei nodded towards the white haired beauty.

"She's really pretty" Asia observed befre she noticed the uneasy expression that Issei had as he looked at the woman.

"Yeah... I guess..." he whispered as memories of what Felicia did to Raynare at the church flashed through his mind.

"So, what'd I miss?" Felicia asked as she sat down and curled up next to Peter, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Rias and the others are showing off their Familiars to Issei and Asia" Peter responded as he wrapped an arm around his queen and pulled her as close as he could.

"Fascinating" Felicia said in a dry tone that caused Peter to snicker.

"Yeah..." he said as Akeno stepped forward and held out her hand to Felicia.

"Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen and Vice President of the Occult Research Club" the dark haired Devil said with a friendly grin on her face.

Felicia flashed Akeno a grin as she took her fellow Queens's hand lightly and shook it "Pleasure, I'm Felicia Hardy... Peter's Queen"

"Mmm, hello Felicia" Akeno giggled before she was suddenly pulled down next to Felicia "My, my, my, aren't we bold"

Felicia grinned as she leaned towards the dark haired girl "Well between me and my King, someone has to be"

Peter frowned at this "I can be bold!"

"Can you?" Felicia asked as she glanced at Peter for a brief second before she turned towards Akeno and leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

Issei watched with wide eyes and a perverted grin on his face while Asia blushed and adverted her gaze as Akeno and Felicia remained lip locked for several seconds before it began to gain more heat and the women started to get more into the kiss. Rias and Peter watched with amusement while Kiba simply blinked and mentally shrugged and Koneko just watched with a bored expression, not really bothered with her Queen making out with her King's future husband's Queen. After a few more seconds, Akeno and Felicia both broke the kiss with grins on their faces and licked their lips.

"Hmm, something tells me this is the start to a very fun friendship" Felicia said as she gave Akeno a small peck on the corner of her lips.

"A very fun one" Akeno agreed with a giggle followed by a moan as she felt Felicia nip at her neck.

It was than that Peter remembered something and snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Felicia, are Raynare and Laura ready to go get their Familiars later?"

Felicia turned towards Peter and nodded "Yeah, I just came by to let you know we can go whenever you want"

"Your going to get your new Pawn and Rook their Familiars?" Rias asked with a raised brow.

Peter nodded slowly, a frown starting to form on his face "Yeah and probably my Knight too if she wants one now, why?"

Before Rias could say anything, thy heard a knock on the door to the study.

Peter blinked as he glanced at an equally confused Rias "You expecting company?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Rias said before she turned towards the door and spoke up "Who is it?"

The doors then opened and eight people, seven beautiful women of varying ages and a single boy, stepped in all dressed in the Academy's school uniform. Peter's brow furrowed as he took in the appearance of the apparent leader of the group that he now realized was The Student Council. It was Sona Sitri, another Devil that attended the school along with Rias and according to her, a very close childhood friend. Peter's seen her around a few times, she was, until he showed up, considered the smartest person in the school and was being recommended to skip a grade to focus on higher studies.

She had a very slim figure compared to the more busty women like Rias, Akeno, Felicia and even some of Sona's own Peerage but she was still incredibly attractive, add that she also had a keen intellect, Peter's interest in her began to increase.

 _'Be nice to talk shop to someone that actually knows what I'm talking abou_ t' Peter thought as he casted a brief glance at his Queen. His beloved mate was many things, but an intellectual wasn't very high on that list. Sure she knew enough to somewhat understand what Peter is saying a quarter of the time, but even her love for him couldn't quite keep her from zoning out once he started to discuss the theoretical applications for pocket dimensional travel by using the Samuel Matrix with the Tibbets effect.

"Sorry to interrupt" Sona said with a small bow.

"Don't be, the more the merrier I say" Felicia teased as she pulled away from Akeno and climbed into Peter's lap and rested her head against his as she eyed the newcomers with interest, Sona and her Queen Tsubaki in particular.

"Down girl" Peter said as he patted Felicia's thigh before he returned his attention to Sona and nodded at the heir to the Sitri House "Miss Sitri…"

Sona gave Peter a slightly deeper bow than the one she gave to the group when she first entered "Hello Peter, I've heard a great many things about you"

"All good I hope" Peter said with a snort.

"They say at the rate your going, you'll topple me as the smartest person at the Academy" Sona said with a small grin.

Peter shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face "Sorry, wasn't my intention"

"I'm sure" Sona chuckled.

"No honestly, I just do the work they tell me and turn it in" Peter said with a shrug.

Sona hummed at this while Rias stepped forward and embraced her friend in a tight hug, a happy grin on her face "Hello Sona, what brings you here?"

"Nothing" Sona said as she returned the embrace "I just came by to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants is all, and to finally meet your fiancé"

Issei blinked at this "Hold on, how does she know about that?"

"She's Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri House, a family that rivals the Gremory House" Peter said with a yawn "My Grandfather has thought of marrying one of my brothers off to Sona's elder sister, Leviathan before Mephisto arranged for me and Rias's marriage"

"Wait, there's other Devils at our school?" Issei asked with surprise.

"Look in front of you and tell me" Peter said in a dry tone, causing Issei to scowl at Peter before he paled at the glare that Felicia gave him.

"Wipe that look of your face thing before I carve it off" she threatened, holding up a hand and extending a claw out with a growl.

"Easy my Queen, easy..." Peter said as he rubbed Felicia's thigh to calm her down, last thing he needed was to help Rias find a new Pawn because his Queen decided to tear her's apart, literally.

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out that you didn't tell your little friend about us" the lone male of Sona's Peerage said with a smirk as he shrugged "But if you don't trust him with inside info, than he must not be worth much to you, huh?"

"Eh, he's getting there, slowly" Peter said with a snort "Very slowly"

"Yeah" Issei said with a nod before he realized that he was insulted "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Figure it out" Peter replied with an eye roll.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in other Household's Saji. It's only natural that Rias held this back" Sona said in a slightly amused tone, though a hint of warning laid underneath.

Issei stared at the lone male of the group before he finally recognized the boy "Hey I know you, your the guy from Two 'C', I think I voted for you"

Sona nodded "Saji Genshiro, my Pawn"

"This is my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my Bishop Asia Aregento" Rias said as she gestured toward her Pawn and her Bishop with pride in her voice.

"Whoa, your a Pawn too dude?" Issei said before he grinned in excitement at Saji "That totally makes us Twinsies!"

Saji seemed amused before his smirk turned more arrogant and he gave Issei a look that Peter supposed was meant to say that Hyoudou was beneath him. Peter didn't know why, they were both Pawns and as far as Peter cared, they were both pretty low on any Totem pole.

"Can it d-bag, you and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished Devils like the Sitris" Saji said, unaware of the look that Sona threw him halfway through his proclamation.

"I'm sorry... **but what did you just say?"**

Everyone in the room grew tense at the dark voice in the room and the sudden cold air. Felicia, who was sitting on Peter's lap was now standing next to him, her head bowed slightly and her face a little paler than earlier as Peter slowly stood up, his eyes red and his face dark with shimmering anger. His gaze was focused solely on Saji who was looking at him with wide fearful eyes. Rias stepped forward to say something before Peter held a hand up, stopping her dead in her tracks as he glared at Sona's Pawn before he began to approach the shaking teen.

Sona was in between him and Peter in an instant, her small smile gone and replaced with a hardened expression on her face as her eyes glowed with power.

"I'm sorry for what my Pawn said, he's new. Still getting used to proper manners, something he'll be properly punished for ignoring the moment out business is done here" Sona said in a cool diplomatic tone as she fought back to the urge to shiver at the malevolent look in Peter's scarlet red eyes.

 **"He called my fiancé a slut"** Peter growled with narrowed eyes, his attention now on Sona " **If you think I'm gonna stand here and listen to some fucking Pawn insult my fiancé, then you and I are gonna have a problem. Now move, so I can teach him some manners!"**

Sona stared into Peter's dark eyes for several seconds before she braced herself for what was to come "No"

Peter growled at Sona before he felt Rias's hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her looking at him "It's fine Peter, it was just a piss poor joke is all. None of us feel insulted"

"Says you..." Felicia muttered as she glared at the thing in Sona's Peerage that roped her into the thing in Rias's Peerage of 'slutty sluts'.

She was Peter's first and foremost, damn anyone else that tried to say or get her to do otherwise.

Peter stared at Rias with a hard expression for a few moments before he grunted and the look in his eyes vanished and the room returned to it's usual brightness and warmth as he made his way back to the couch and sat on it with a huff. Felicia sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him and began to send her love through their bond to help dampen any negative feelings he had still. She had hoped that her and Peter's orgy with his harem last night would wash away the last of his Damned Gear's influence over his mindset but it seemed a little had remained.

' _He usually wouldn't be so quick to anger like that if there wasn't any of Knull's influence in his mind still'_ Felicia thought with a frown.

"I'm terribly sorry for this" Sona said with a sigh.

"It's fine" Rias said with a small smile towards her friend "He's still new. All the newbies in this life act like their top shit compared to others"

"It's embarrassing really" Sona said with a shake of her head before she glared at her Pawn Saji "You and I will be talking about this"

"Y-Yes ma'am" Saji said, his face still pale from the very real danger he was in only seconds ago. He made a mental note to avoid being in Peter's presence for the foreseeable future, something told him that the Devil was not one to forget slights against him anytime soon.

Sona stared at Saji a little longer before she nodded and returned her attention to Rias before noticing the various Familiars around the room "Oh, are you showing your newest Pieces your Familiars?"

Rias nodded "Yes, I was hoping to take Issei and Asia to get there's next week"

Sona frowned as she cupped her chin at this "Well that's a bit of a problem for us as 'He' only takes people once a month to claim a Familiar"

"Well in that case, how about we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out" Rias said with a grin, causing Sona's brow to rise a little.

"A contest?" she said with some surprise in her voice.

"Whoever wins, gets the right to make their request first" Rias said with a pleased look on her face.

Sona thought it over, her mind racing at what Rias was suggesting "Surely your not talking about a Rating Game"

Rias giggled at this "Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that"

"Yes, I suppose so" Sona said before she glanced at Peter to see that he looked more calm than before "Will your fiancé being participating in this as well? It's only fair, maybe he has some servants that require Familiars too"

Rias blinked at this before she turned towards Peter "Will you?"

"Huh?" Peter sounded as he looked up towards the red head.

"Take part in your contest to see who can make a request to get a Familiar first?" Rias asked.

Peter blinked at this before he mulled it over "Well I guess. I was just planning to go since the guy that runs that forest owes my family but I suppose we can do this... contest of yours"

"Excellent" Rias said in a please tone.

"Any suggestions?" Sona asked with a small grin.

Rias hummed in thought as she tried to think of something that they could all do "How about we try... ooh I know, hide and seek?"

"Hide and Seek?" Sona said with a raised brow.

Rias nodded "Yeah, it'll be fun. You, me and Peter will choose someone from our Peerage to find members of the other's within a set time limit. The one that finds the most members of the other teams and tags them wins the game for their team"

"That could work" Sona said as she cupped her chin "Will magic be allowed?"

Rias nodded "Yes, though nothing too destructive"

"Could I have my Familiar be the one to look for people form your teams?" Peter asked from the couch.

Sona seemed to consider it before she noticed the look of dread on Rias's face.

"Uh, I think Thori will be a bit too much for something like this" Rias said with a nervous grin.

Peter frowned at this "How?"

"Peter, Thori's..." Rias tried to find a polite way to save savage nearly uncontrollable blood thirsty hound before Felicia beat her to it.

"He's more likely to kill Sona and Rias's Pieces than find and 'tag' them" the whited haired Devil said as she patted Peter's chest.

Peter grumbled at this "No he wouldn't... except maybe Issei... and Sona's Pawn"

It wouldn't be much of a loss in Peter's opinion, and Thori would agree!

...

* * *

And Done.

Next chapter, Hide and Seek, Devil style!


	12. Chapter 12

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **MCRasengan:** Wish shall be granted.

 **DarkThunderbird1604** : He's not sterile but he and the rest of his family are pretty damn close. The House of Mephisto's members have an even lower fertility rate because of the Lord of Lies, more of a security measure than anything else.

 **Zayden StormVoid** : Xenovia will be an interesting case when she appears, partly because unlike the anime, she wont start off on the best foot here with Peter and some of his girls. There shall be much more 'Pleasurable' chapters to come, especially once Peter starts to actively add more members to his Peerage *Cough -Harem- Cough* in the next few chapters.

 **CRUDEN** : Yaaarp.

 **Spider-man999** : Yes, it's pretty good so far. Best of Carnage that I've seen in a while.

 **Bladewolf101** : No.

 **Guest** : Yes Irene will be in this. Yes Kuroka will be in the harem.

 **DXD fan** : Wanda will be in this as a magician and be part of Peter's harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, High School DxD or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

If there's one thing that Peter's come to hate about the world for humans, aside from how boring and primitive they were, it was the sheer boredom their education facilities could instill within him.

Back in the Underworld, Peter loved school. Sometimes his elder brothers had to drag him back home because he refused to leave and even Felicia found herself struggling to draw his attention away from class assignments and projects no matter what she did. But the human world, it's schools had to be the absolute worse he's ever been to, it was a wonder why most of it's population was so dumb and ignorant of the world around them. In the Underworld, he learned advanced sciences and arcane arts that made the works of humans like Einstein and Merlin look like they were made by a bunch of illiterate children in comparison. But here, at Kuoh Academy, Peter was struggling not to throw himself out a window out of the sheer boredom he was feeling as his teacher, Kurenai, explained the various effects of suffering from varying forms of Psychosis.

 _'UGH, I literally learned all this when I was six'_ Peter mentally complained as he idly doodled in his notebook to try and keep himself awake as Kurenai went on and on about the various examples of things that could lead to Psychosis, such as sleep disorders.

Now Peter respected how much passion his teacher had for the subject of mental health and the varying disorders it had but by the grace of the Great Devils she was making him want to suffer some sort of mental disorder if it meant getting out of this school. Mercifully, she didn't call on him to answer any questions she had posed for the class, but Peter has caught her looks of disproval whenever she saw he didn't seem to be paying attention to her lectures.

 _'Don't know why she's bothered, I'm top of the class by a long shot'_ Peter thought with an eye roll as he noticed her red eyed gaze on him for the third time in the past hour.

At this rate, he was starting to think she may have some sort of attraction to him like half the girls in this school did before he chuckled and shook his head at the thought. Kurenai seemed to have far greater self respect for herself than most of the women that attended this school and wasn't gonna be head over heels for someone that was a decade younger than her just because he, by human standards that is, was good looking.

"If only there was more like her at this place..." Peter said to himself before he noticed a few of his fellow male classmates glare at him as three girls behind him were busy ogling him "Least it'd mean less of this primate male dominance crap half these guys seemed to be going through"

Honestly, he has the likes of his Queen, Rook, Pawn, Knight and soon to be wife Rias to be with, and all of them were leagues above most of the women that this school possessed. As Peter continued to drawn random shapes in his notebook, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. Peter pretended to remain oblivious as he very carefully moved his head slightly and peered out the at the edge of his peripherals to see if he could find who was watching him. It wasn't like one of the girls here looking at him with some lustful dreamy expression of another boy's jealous anger, this felt like the gaze of a predator. He could feel a faint tingle at the base of his skull as he covertly looked around to locate his watcher.

 _'Wonder if it might be that guy that Erza said she saw sniffing at my door the other day'_ Peter thought with a frown as he risked a quick glance to the windows _'Or another flock of Fallen Angels hoping to take a shot at me_ '

For the briefest moment Peter saw a lone figure standing on a branch of a tree that overlooked the academy's main courtyard before it vanished in the blink of an eye. Peter frowned as he felt the feeling of being watched vanish as well.

"Guess it was him" Peter muttered.

"Mister Parker?" Kurenai's voice dragged Peter's attention away from the window and towards the red eyes beauty who looked less than amused that his attention seemed to be on the world outside, not her lecture.

"Yes Miss Yūhi?" Peter said with a blink towards the unhappy looking teacher 'Wonder what she's mad about this time?'

"Mister Parker, see me after class" was her response before she returned her attention to the rest of the class and resumed her lecture.

Peter made a grumbling sound while he heard several other male students snicker at him. The rest of the class ticked by too slow in Peter's opinion before the bell went off and the class began to pack up and head for the door to their next classes. Peter remained sitting while Kurenai sat on the edge of her desk and looked at Peter with a frown on her face. Once the last student was out, Peter sighed and stood up and silently made his way towards the front of the class and came to a stop in front of her.

"You wanted to speak with me Miss Yūhi?" Peter asked.

"Mister Parker, is my class really that boring for you?" Kurenai asked with a frown on her face.

"No, not really" Peter said with honesty, her class was much more entertaining than the others he has to take in this accursed human school "I was just distracted is all"

"You seem to be distracted a lot during my classes" Kurenai said with her eyes narrowing slightly "It hasn't begun to affect your grades yet, but it's a gross display of disrespect when you seem to be ignoring me during my lectures. And that's when your awake, half the time I see you sleeping!"

"Sorry, just... lot going on is all" Peter replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is everything alright?" Kurenai asked with concern as she pushed herself up from the edge of her desk.

"Yeah, just... I'm a little home sick is all" Peter admitted.

It's been close to two months since he's been sent here, the longest he's ever been away from the Mephisto estate. And even longer since he's spoken to any of his siblings, Aunt, Uncle and Parents. Hell, he was even starting to miss his Grandfather Blackheart's cruel barbs and insults and his great Grandfather's silent but oppressive, dark presence. Sure he had Felicia and Thori and even Laura to some degree but barring the 'weekends' and 'days off' they usually stay either at the apartment or go around and explore the city while he attends Kuoh. And Rias attends different classes that seem to mostly be opposite his schedule, so it wasn't like he could be around her during the day.

"Is this the first time you've been away from home?" Kurenai asked gently.

"Not the first, but it's definitely he longest" Peter said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know it can be difficult being so far away from home" Kurenai nodded in sympathy.

"Your not a native?" Peter asked with some confusion before he realized how he said it and quickly corrected himself "I meant, a local? Your uh, your not from around here?"

Kurenai shook her head with amusement "No, I'm not actually. I'm actually from America but moved over here a few years ago"

"Never would have figured" Peter said with surprise "Why'd you move all the way out here?"

"Got tired of home and the people there" Kurenai shrugged "Wanted to get away from it and Japan seemed far enough away"

"Sounds like there's an interesting story there" Peter chuckled.

Kurenai gave Peter a amused grin before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again, giving Peter a more serious look "I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time Peter, but make no mistake. If I catch you either sleeping or ignoring him my lectures-"

"I don't ignore them-" Peter started before Kurenai cut him off with a hardened gaze.

"-If it looks like your not paying attention, I'll have no choice but to take disciplinary action. Is that understood?" she said as she stood a little straighter even though she was still a few inches shorter than Peter and was forced to look up at him somewhat.

"Yes ma'am" Peter sighed.

Kurenai nodded as she let out a sigh of relief "Good, you may go now"

"Thank you" Peter said as he quickly went back to his desk and gathered his things before making his out of the classroom, all the while Kurenai's gaze followed him.

 _'Man, woman needs a vacation or something'_ Peter thought as he made his way down a hall, passing several other students who like him had the current period off _'She's more strung up than some of the teachers at my old school'_

Eventually Peter arrived outside and made his way towards the soccer field where he planed to get an hour or so of sweet silence and isolation before he heard what sounded leather wings flapping behind him. Peter stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Rias's Familiar, her little bat creature, flying towards him. With a quirked brow, he held his hand out as the bat landed on his hand with a small note in it's mouth.

"Wonder what she has to say..." Peter said as he took the note and unfolded it to see that it was a reminder that the 'hide and Seek' game that he was gonna participate in with his Peerage would start after school and to meet at the address written below at a specific time.

Peter quickly memorized the time and location before he glanced back at the bat and nodded "Let her know I'll be there"

The bat nodded and quickly took off back to deliver it's message to it's master. Peter watched it go for a moment before he hummed to himself.

"I wonder if she'd be up for me getting her a new Familiar" Peter said before he shrugged and continued on his way to the soccer field to find a nice quite place to relax and get some extra studying in.

While Rias's bat was useful in delivering messages and the like, it was hardly befitting, in his opinion at least, of a Devil soon to be part of the House of Mephisto. Perhaps once his team wins this challenge that Sona and Rias had dragged him into, he could convince her to come with him and his Peerage to gain their own Familiars. If nothing else, they'd have an excuse to hang out for a while.

Five minutes later Peter found a spot at a set of bleachers under a tree that over looked the soccer field and let him see if anyone would be approaching him from the school. He also could just make out the rooftop of the Occult Research Club over by the small forest that was on the academy's grounds. Seeing no one was present, Peter made his way towards the part of the Bleachers that stopped right next to the tree and took a seat at the end. He used the tree's trunk to rest his back against while he propped his legs up on the bench portion of the bleachers and took out a book he had in his bag and opened it up to the mark he left in it. With a quick adjustment of his body's position to make himself more comfortable, Peter settled into reading with the only sounds being the wind rattling the leaves of the tree he was next to and the occasional bird chirping.

 _'Ah, this is much better. Peace and quiet'_ Peter thought as he turned a page and his eyes scanned over the words ' _If human schools were more like this, they'd be infinitely better in my opinion'_

Peter's long sought peace and quiet was quickly ruined by the sounds of approaching footsteps, causing his head to quickly snap up and turned slightly to see it was one of his classmates, Murayama, a girl from the school's Kendo Club approaching him. Behind her he noticed her friend and fellow Kendo member, Katase, watching with a duffle bag over her shoulder, likely holding several Shinai the two needed for their Kendo lessons.

"H-Hello Peter" Murayama said with a faint blush on her face as she started at Peter.

"Murayama..." Peter nodded towards the girl.

Murayama was very attractive for a human girl, with light brown hair arranged in two pony tails held up by red ribbons, a modest but noteworthy bustline, green eyes and the typical Kuoh Academy uniform for women with a shoulder cape. She wasn't too bad compared to some, most, of the other girls here at the academy in that she hasn't tried to either ask Peter out on a date or skip the date portion and go straight for the premarital sex like those two girls did his first day here. But her almost constant attempts to get him to come and watch her Kendo practice were beginning to annoy him.

"Are you busy?" she asked as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"Studying" Peter said as he held up his book on physics.

Murayama gave Peter a cute pout "Your always studying!"

"I'm a sucker for learning" Peter shrugged as he returned his attention back to the textbook, wondering if Murayama noticed that it wasn't the school issued book, but an advance college level one.

He doubts it.

Murayama glared playful at Peter before she looked back at Katase and nodded before looking back at Peter with a coy smile as her voice grew more... flirty.

"Well, would you mind accompanying me to my Kendo practice? I'd love to have a second pair of eyes there to study my forms" she said with a flirtatious grin.

"I'm no expert on Kendo, so I wouldn't be much help to you there" Peter said in a dry tone as he flipped a page and began to read.

"Well you said your a sucker for learning, you could learn a bit" Murayama prompted.

Peter couldn't help but hum at this ' _Using my own words against me, clever...'_

"That may be the case" Peter said with a shrug "But my area of learning is more... intellectual, than physical. I don't see how studying your Kendo will benefit me later on"

"Well have you ever tried it?" she asked with a giggle.

"No" Peter answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, why not give it a shot?" Murayama asked "Who knows, you might like it enough that you might wanna join"

"Isn't it a all girls club?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Y-Yes, but that's mainly because no guy has ever showed any interest in joining" Murayama said with a sheepish smile.

"And because they'd have an excuse to ogle you all" Peter said in a dry tone.

"That too" Murayama sighed.

"Well how do you know I wont do that too?" Peter questioned as he closed his book and set it down and turned fully towards Murayama "Just because you've never caught me watching you all like a certain trio of idiots doesn't mean I haven't"

Murayama gave him a bemused look as she placed a hand on her hip "I think we'd notice by now if someone else was watching us"

"I'm good at keeping myself hidden" Peter responded with a grim smirk.

Whenever his Grandfather was in a bad mood, he tended to lash out at just about anyone that wasn't his father. Peter along with his siblings had learned at an early age to avoid their grandfather when he was in such moods. The few times he or one of his brothers or sister weren't lucky enough to escape their grandfather's notice usually ended with them beaten half to death at best. During one rampage, Blackheart had all but killed off Peter's family on his mother's side when his grandfather on his mom's side made some sort of ill timed joke to Mephisto's son.

Murayama's grin faded as she noticed the look in Peter's eyes, they seemed almost... haunted.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing" Peter said with a wave of his hand before he leaned back against the tree and gave the brunette before him a thoughtful look on his face "Say I do decide to take you up on your offer and come watch you all, what do I get out of it, aside from something to 'learn, as you put it"

"Well..." Murayama said as she wrapped some of her hair around her finger and bit her lip as she stared at Peter with a faint blush on her face "What would you want?"

Peter hummed as he tapped his chin in thought for a few moments before a idea came to him and he smirked.

"Well... I could use you and your fellow Kendo members talents"

"Oh, like what?" Murayama asked, her bush darkening as she thought of what kinds of talents the handsome boy before her meant.

She hoped he was alluding to what she thought he was.

"There's a few guys that seem unhappy that I somehow seem to be getting a lot of girl's attention here" Peter revealed "I'd appreciate it if you and some of your friends would get them to back off before they force me to do it myself"

Murayama's blush faded quickly as she gave Peter a confused look "You want me and some of my friends to... beat up some guys that are trying to give you a hard time?"

"In a nut shell" Peter said with a nod "I'd do it myself, but believe me, your the merciful option"

Getting whacked by a bunch of Shinai had to be preferable to having your arms and legs broken before being thrown into a deep source of water to drown in.

Murayama frowned at this before she told Peter to wait a moment before she rushed over to talk with Katase. Peter let her go and watched as the two girls conversed for a few minutes, at one point Katase brought out a phone and seemed to be texting someone, likely other members of the Kendo club before some decision was reached. Murayama nodded at her friend and quickly returned to Peter with a expression that looked a bit nervous but also somewhat excited at the same time.

"I've talked it over with some of the other girls" she said.

"And?" Peter asked with a quirked brow, idly wondering if she was going to actually accept his offer.

"We'll do it... but you have to join our club" Murayama said with a grin.

Peter's eyes narrowed at this "Hmm..."

"It's only fair. Plus you can learn how to properly defend yourself. We don't just teach people how to wield a Shinai. We also teach basic and advance hand to hand defense in conjunction with a Shinai, how to disarm another person, the works" she said.

"Interesting..." Peter said as he cupped his chin and mulled over the counter off given to him while Murayama watched him anxiously. Finally, after several minutes, Peter nodded and held out his hand for her to take.

"Alright, you have yourselves a deal"

...

"Had fun with Murayama and the Kendo Club?"

Peter sighed as he once again felt Akeno latch on to his back as he appeared at the meet up spot several hours later via magical circle.

"Akeno" Peter said dryly as he looked over his shoulder at the raven haired beauty "Are you gonna do this every time we see each other?"

"Well you don't seem to mind it" Akeno grinned as she pushed her chest harder against Peter's back "I actually think you love having myself pressed up against you!"

"Well that makes one of you" Peter said as he gently reached up and pried Akeno's arms from around his chest and stepped out of her tight embrace.

Normally he'd be a bit more forceful but he was in a rather good mood. Good enough that he's willing to entertain Rias's Queen's antics more than usual. It was than that something Akeno said finally registered in his brain.

"How'd you know about Murayama?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was spying on you and was just about to reveal myself when she showed up and whisked you away to meet the rest of the members of her club and your future harem gals?" Akeno asked with a coy smile.

"Oddly enough, yes" Peter said with a shake of his head "Honestly, isn't there a very lucky guy somewhere calling out to you?"

"If there is, I haven't heard him" Akeno said with a cute look on her face "Especially when I have such a handsome man like you to keep me distracted. Acting all powerful and smart with a hint of darkness thrown in, it's got me all hot and bothered"

Peter hummed at this before a magic circle formed behind the pair and they turned to see that Peter's Peerage, led by Felicia, had arrived, along with-

 **"Grr, why's Thori here?!"** the large Hellhound demanded as the light of the circle died down and he looked around with a snarl on his face **"Thori was having a nice dream where he gets to murder people. Murder them good!"**

"Well if your a good boy, you might get a chance tonight" Raynare said as she patted the Hellhound on the head before noticing Peter and gave him a grin "My king..."

"Raynare" Peter nodded towards the former Fallen Angel before he took in her clothes for the evening. A black tank top that seemed a bit too small on her frame as it seemed very strained around her bust and allowed him a view of part of her midriff. Her legs and most of her thighs were on display thanks to the tight white spandex shorts "Isn't it a bit cold out for that kind of thing?"

"I was hoping later you could help me keep warm" Raynare said with a wink.

"My, my, my, someone's become a bit naughty after being made your pawn" Akeno giggled.

"Took a bit to break her in" Felicia said with a nod, her clothing more practical compared.

Black hoodie and black sweat pants while Laura had on a simple long sleeve shirt and spandex shorts like Raynare though they reached her knees rather than halfway down her thighs. Erza was in a black tank top same as Raynare but she also had on a pair of black jeans that still drew his attention to her legs and her rear. No matter what members of his Peerage wore, they still looked great.

"Akeno?" Erza said with a blink as she noticed the raven haired woman next to Peter.

Akeno gasped in surprise before a happy expression took over her face and she let out a squeal of excitement as she leaped over and brought Erza into a tight hug.

"ERZA!" Akeno said in joy "It's been so long!"

"Y-Yeah" Erza blushed as one of Akeno's hands reached down to cup her rear while the two's breasts were pressed tightly together.

"You know one another?" Peter said with some surprise.

"She used to be the hottest girl at school before she graduated" Akeno explained "On top of being the student body president and founder of the Kendo club"

"Oh..." Peter said with a nod "Cool"

Thori made his way over and sat down on his hunches and began to whimper **"Thori wants to murder something!"**

"You will boy, you will" Peter assured the hellhound and patted the large demonic canine on the head before he looked towards Laura "You feed him before you came?"

"Yes my king" Laura nodded.

"Thank you" Peter said before he gestured for his Peerage to follow him "Come on, we're gonna be late"

"Oops" Akeno giggled as she released Erza who in turn let out a sigh of relief at being freed.

 _'Forgot how strong that girl can be, though since she's a Devil, I guess that answers some questions'_ Erza thought as she followed her 'sisters' and her King into the small building along with Akeno.

"So why are we here again?" Raynare asked in a bored tone.

"We're playing a game to see who'll get the right to visit the forest that houses Familiars for Devils to acquire them" Peter said as he glanced at Felicia with an annoyed expression "I thought you said you'd tell them"

"Oopsie" Felicia said cutely, causing Peter to shake his head.

After a few turns and climbing up a small stair case, Peter and his Peerage stepped into the small courtyard to see that Rias and all of her Peerage were already present, as was Sona's.

He gave the lone male of Sona's Peerage a dark glare as he went and stood by Rias while she went over some of the rules to her servants. It was pretty straight forward in his opinion, one of them would be the 'hunter' for their team and will have to find the members of both Peter and Sona's Peerage's before all the members of theirs were found and vice versa. They had the entire city to use until midnight to find as many of the other teams' members as possible. Whichever team had found the most of the others' would win and finding the King of the opposing Peerage was an automatic win.

 _'Wonder who she'll pick to be her team's hunter'_ Peter thought as he glanced at Kiba, Issei, Asia and Koneko.

Peter already decided who he's picking and was confident that he'll find all of Sona and Rias's Peerage before any of their selections even come close to finding one of his.

 _'Wish I could say they might surprise me, but out of everyone in Rias's Peerage, only Akeno seems like the most competent, despite her behavior'_ Peter thought before he glanced at Sona's servants and frowned _'Them on the other hand... we'll see'_

But if Sona's Pawn was anything to go by, he shouldn't expect to much if anything at all.

"Hey Peter, what took you all so long?" Rias greeted her fiancé with a grin as Akeno came to stand by her side.

"Your Queen distracted me" Peter nodded towards the smiling woman.

Rias glanced at her Queen with a look of mock annoyance "Akeno!"

"Sorry madam president, couldn't help myself" Akeno grinned.

 **"Thori hungry"** Thori said with a growl as he began to whimper as hellfire leaked from his mouth like drool **"Will master let Thori murder something tonight?"**

"Down boy" Peter said as he walked over and poked Thori on the nose "Behave tonight and I'll give you some of those spicy biscuits my sister sent us to eat for breakfast"

Thori made a grumbling sound as he laid on the ground and let out a series of low growls as Sona approached Rias and Peter with her Queen, Tsubaki, standing behind her.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started" she said.

"Finally" Peter yawned "I'm way up past my bedtime"

Rias couldn't help but giggle as she patted Peter on the back "aww, poor baby, do you need me to tuck you in later?"

"It I wanna get any sleep, probably not" Peter replied as he turned his attention to Sona "Have you picked who you want to find my people?"

Sona nodded "Yes, I have. Saji!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Saji stepped forward only to jump back as Thori suddenly stood up and growled at the young Devil.

Rias nodded towards Sona before she gestured towards Issei "In that case, I pick Issei to be the one that has to find members of your and Peter's Peerage"

"And I choose Thori" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded in satisfaction at his choice.

"Thori?" Rias said with some uncertainty in her voice while Sona simply stared at the Hellhound with a raised brow.

"Yeah, Thori" Peter nodded as he patted his Hellhound on the head "He's perfect for this, sniffing out people that don't wanna be found"

Rias frowned at this, memories of her interactions with the Hellhound coming to the forefront of her mind "Peter, I'm not sure that's a good idea given Thori's… temperament"

"Well, it's either gonna be Thori or Mister Mittens" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "You never said that Familiars weren't allowed"

"Who's Mister Mittens?" Rias said with a raised brow while Felicia gasped in excitement.

"I can bring Mister Mittens out?" she asked as she clapped her hands excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Mister Mittens?" Sona asked with equal confusion shown by Rias.

"He's Felicia's Familiar" Peter nodded towards his excited Queen "I gave him to her after her first year as my Queen. He's an idiot, but he's... well actually that's about it. He's stupid"

"No he's not!" Felicia said with narrowed eyes aimed at Peter.

"Felicia, he literally ran into a wall because your shadow was on it" Peter said with a deadpanned expression.

"He thought it was me!" Felicia said in defense of her beloved Familiar.

"You were standing right next to him and said 'No, that's just my shadow silly' before he charged for it and slammed his head against it" Peter said in a dry tone "...Like an idiot"

"S-Shut up!" Felicia said with a glare of annoyance "Or no sex tonight!"

"Fine" Peter said with a shrug "I have three other pieces I can be with"

"I'll tell them not to!" Felicia said as she folded her arms under her bust and glared at her startled sisters "If he calls my Mister Mittens stupid again, we're not fucking him! If you do, I'll rip your fucking face off myself and wear it as I fuck **you** into the ground, got it!?"

Erza and Raynare nodded nervously while Laura just simply blinked in confusion.

"Than I guess I'll just be with my soon to be wife" Peter said as he turned to Rias who held her hands up.

"Whoa their cowboy, I'd rather not get involved in you and your Queen's squabble until we're officially husband and wife" she said with a smirk.

"I volunteer to help you relieve any stress your feeling!" Akeno stepped forward with a wink thrown towards Peter who simply stared at her for a second before glancing back at Felicia.

"Eh, I've been falling behind in my studies anyway"

Felicia huffed at her King's response "You do that... jerk"

"Well I don't see any problem in having Peter here use his Queen's Familiar for the game" Sona said with a shrug "Especially if your all so adamant about not him wanting to use Thori"

 **"Thori thinks your all pussies!"** Thori growled in anger at Rias and her Peerage.

Peter glanced at Felicia and nodded "All right than, summon the oversized idiot"

Felicia hissed at the insult before she called for her familiar and waited. After several seconds, a large magical circle formed in front of the white haired Devil followed by a blinding flash before a shape appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Mister Mittens" Peter said with a sigh as he kneeled down and patted Thori's head as the Hellhound began to growl at the newcomer with his ears folded back against his head.

"Holy shit" Issei said with a pale face as he and the others took in Mister Mitten's appearance.

He was roughly the size of a horse though a bit longer in body and much more muscular. His fur was pale white, like a corpse with patches missing around the chest and back, exposing angry red blisters that seemed to pulse on his pale skin. His tail ended in barbed spike that seemed to be made of bone while his eyes burned like miniature furnaces. The Familiar glanced around and noticed the Devils before him and let out a loud growl that caused their bones to shake as Felicia ran forward with her arms spread.

"Mister Mittens!" she squealed in joy as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Mitten's neck and buried her face in his fur while the Familiar continued to hiss and growl at the rest.

Asia let out a whimper as she hid behind Issei as he stared at the large tiger like beast with a slack jaw and Rias and Akeno both paled at the sight of Felicia's familiar. Sona merely quirked a brow at the appearance of Felicia's Familiar while the rest of her Peerage, minus Saji, simply looked on with uninterested expressions. Her Pawn on the other hand looked close to have a panic attack.

"Impressive" Kiba said with a low whistle while Koneko simply shrugged.

"Eh, seen better at the zoo" she responded while Asia was practically shaking at the sight of Mister Mittens and flinched whenever it looked like his gaze flickered to her.

"So Rias, which is it?" Peter asked with a chuckle as he rubbed Thori's chin "Thori here, or Mister Mittens?"

"Well..." Rias said as she looked back and forth "Mister Mittens seems quite-"

"Mister Mittens!" Felicia said in a happy tone, causing her Familiar to let loose a loud, earth shaking roar as he unleashed a literal torrent of black fire towards a nearby wall, scorching the ground to ash as the flames crossed the distance and engulfed the space of wall and quickly melted the stone to molten chunks within seconds.

Everyone stared at the burning hole of molten rock with wide eyes minus Peter and Thori who were instead looking at Rias with grins on their faces.

"Well dear, still prefer Mister Mittens over Thori?" he asked as Mister Mittens let out a loud roar and charged towards the damaged wall and began to claw at the molten stone, tearing chunks out of the scorched ground as his tail began to stab the burnt surface around it repeatedly.

"You know, we don't see Thori nearly enough" Rias said quickly as she turned towards Peter with a slightly panicked smile on her face "We'd love to have him participate"

"That's what I thought" Peter said with a smug grin before he glanced over at Felicia who was next to Mister Mittens, rubbing his jaw "Alright Felicia, send the idiot home before he makes an even bigger embarrassment of himself"

"Fuck you! Just for that, I'm not fucking you tonight" Felicia yelled as she hugged Mister Mitten's head to her chest and stuck her tongue out at Peter.

Meanwhile, Mister Mittens stared at the ground with a dazed look in his eye while drool fell from his mouth like a leaking pipe. Felicia seemed oblivious to the drool on her arm as she whispered words of love and encouragement to her beloved Familiar though it looked like the massive feline understood them as well as a rock understood poetry. Peter couldn't help but shake his head at his Queen's adoration for such a dumb animal.

 _'Times like this I wonder if I should've just gotten her something else as a familiar... like a bird or something'_ Peter thought as Felicia, with great reluctance, dismissed her Familiar.

"I'll miss you Miter Mittens, be good while mommy is away and don't let what you mean ass hat of a father says bother you" Felicia said with watery eyes as the Familiar disappeared in a magic circle, back to the Underworld.

"You'll seem him again when we go home for the holidays" Peter said with a sigh of exasperation towards his overly emotional Queen.

"But that's weeks from now" Felicia whined.

Peter rolled his eyes before he whistled for Thori and gestured the large Hellhound to follow him. The demonic canine obeyed and followed Peter a little ways from the group while Rias turned her attention to Issei and Sona saw to Saji's instructions.

"So, for our team to automatically win, I just need to find either Sona or him?" Issei nodded towards Peter.

"Or find all of the members of his Peerage" Rias nodded.

"That shouldn't be too hard" Issei said with a confident grin.

"I don't know..." Kiba said as he stared at some of Peter's Pieces with a frown "They don't look like the kinda people that can be picked out in a crowd easily, despite their appearances"

"I know for a fact that Erza's gonna be a bit hard to find" Akeno said with a chuckle "When she still attended the Academy, she was even more lusted after than me, Rias and Sona combined. For her last year, hardly anyone saw her outside of classes, even at lunch. She'd just disappear"

"Greaaaat" Issei said with a sigh. before he looked over at Sona's group "I suppose I can try my luck with finding them since they have more members, right?"

"It'd be a safe bet" Akeno nodded before she looked towards Koneko and noticed a look of unease on the normally stoic girl's face "Koneko, is everything alright?"

"I'm not happy that thing will be looking for us" Koneko nodded towards the Hellhound sitting next to Peter as the Devil kneeled down and seemed to be speaking with him in a hushed tone.

"I think we'll be fine Koneko" Rias reassured her Rook "He make look scary, but he's not so bad"

Asia didn't look convinced "I hope so. I've never seen a dog that big before"

"He's a hellhound, and if I'm not mistaken, I think he has a bit of Fenrir's blood running through him" Rias said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Whose Fenrir?" Asia asked with confusion.

"Just some big powerful godlike wolf from the Nordic faith" Akeno revealed with a grin "No one too important"

"He sounds kinda important" Issei said with a deadpanned expression before he gave his master a more serious expression "Okay, so I find the Pieces to Peter and Sona's Peerage, than what? Do I like tag them or something?"

"Pretty much" Rias nodded before she frowned "Why?"

"Just curious is all" Issei said as he adverted his gaze from Rias's.

"Issei" Rias said with a warning in her voice.

"I'm not gonna pick a fight with any of them" Issei said as he held his hands up.

"He's still pissed at Raynare" Koneko revealed, causing Issei to scowl at her.

"I'm not pissed at her still" Issei said as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the ground "I'm just mad that she hasn't apologized for trying to kill me, twice, and killing Asia for her Sacred Gear is all"

"I think what Felicia did to her more than made up for it" Akeno said with a giggle as she fanned herself "What I wouldn't give to have that beauty hurt me like that. I'm getting all wet just thinking about it"

Issei shivered at the memory of Felicia carving into Raynare with her claws "Y-Yeah..."

Try as he might, the image of her covered in blood, laughing at the whimpering cries that Raynare was making had all but destroyed any attraction he might've had for her. Well that and the constant insults and refusal to speak to him as a sentient being. Even he has limits to how much abuse he's willing to take from a hottie like her.

After a few more minutes of going over some the finer details of the game, Rias gave the order for her Peerage, minus Issei, to head off into town and find a suitable place to hide. They had one hour until Issei, Saji and Thori would begin their search for them. Felicia had already given the order to head out as did Sona when Peter stood up from where he was speaking to Thori and gave the Hellhound another pat on the head before he made his way to where Rias was still standing.

"What was that about?" Rias nodded to Thori as he made his way over to where Saji and Issei had gathered to wait until the hour to hide was up.

The two Pawns made sure to give the hellhound a large berth as he slid to the ground and promptly fell asleep.

"Just giving him some last minute instructions" Peter answered with a simple shrug "Like don't eat and kill anybody, keep the terrorizing of normal people to a minimum and not to get into trouble. The works"

"Ah" Rias sounded.

"I also made sure to make it clear that if he stumbles upon any Angels, fallen or not, stray Priests or members of the Church, he's to let me know. Been a bit too quiet after what went down. No way what Raynare did and what we did escaped anyone's notice" Peter said.

"Good point" Rias nodded as she looked up at the night sky "Honestly, I'm surprised that we haven't heard anything yet. At the very least, you killing such a powerful Fallen Angel like that Adrian person should have gained more attention"

"Maybe it has" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced around to see that Rias's Peerage were already gone, along with his and Sona's before he leaned in close to his fiancé "Don't freak out, but I think I'm being watched"

Rias quirked a brow at this before she spoke in a quiet voice "By who?"

"No idea, but Erza saw one of them at my door not too long ago, sniffing it. And I think I just saw my watcher earlier today when I was in class" Peter said, causing Rias to look at him with a concerned expression.

"Did you recognize them?" she asked.

Peter shook his head "No, they vanished the moment they noticed me see them"

Rias hummed at this "Church or Fallen Angels?"

"No idea but I don't think their with either" Peter shrugged "They haven't tried anything yet so I don't see a reason to start kicking up a fuss right now. Just be more vigilant, just because I'm being watched doesn't mean you aren't either"

"I'll keep that in mind" Rias said with a grateful smile before it became more rueful "Guess this is something I'm gonna have to get used to once I marry you? Keeping an extra eye out for danger?"

Peter spread his arms out in a rather dramatic fashion and sighed "Welcome to the House of Mephisto. If you don't keep both eyes open, your gonna end up dead or worse"

"Ohhhh joy..."

...

Thirty minutes later Peter arrived at a construction site that was on the other end of Kuoh from where the 'Hide and Seek' game had started. He thought of simply hiding out at his apartment like Felicia and Laura intended to, but thought better of it. He had no idea if Rias told her Peerage where he lived and he had no idea if any of Sona's lives close enough to him to have an idea of where to look. So to error on the side of caution, he chose somewhere where even if they do look it'd still be a challenge to find him.

"This should do nicely" Peter said as he looked up at a building that was still under construction.

It wasn't very tall, only being about six or seven stories tall, but for a small city like Kuoh, it was pretty large. Peter looked around to make sure no one could see him before he bent his knees and with a grunt leaped up almost four stories before grabbing the side of the building and stuck to it. Once he was sure he had a good grip, he quickly crawled up it's side towards the unfinished top that was still exposed to the nighttime sky.

 _'Doubt anyone will think to look up here'_ Peter thought as he looked around for a good spot to make a hammock out of webbing to relax in until midnight.

Finding two exposed support beams that gave Peter an almost three hundred sixty degree view of the area, Peter quickly began to string up a hammock.

"So this is where you went"

Peter paused midway through making his hammock and looked over his shoulder to see Raynare hovering behind him with a grin on her face. The moon shined behind her, giving her already attractive form an almost unnatural glow that only increased her beauty in his eyes.

"Raynare" Peter nodded towards his pawn as he went back to making his hammock "What are you doing here?"

"I was simply looking for a place to hide from Rias's dumbass Pawn when I noticed you all alone up here" Raynare said with a shrug as she flapped her wings and appeared next to Peter and gave him a coy smile "I decided to keep you company"

"How thoughtful of you" Peter said with a snort as he finished making his hammock "But you do realize that by hiding together, we increase the chances of being caught, right?"

"I'm not worried" Raynare said with a shrug as she watched Peter climb into the hammock.

"Well I am" Peter said as he settled himself into his creation "I don't like losing if I can help it"

"Well it's a good thing you wont lose than" Raynare said as she reached down to slip her shoes off before slowly flying over Peter and settling down on his waist.

Peter reached up to the grip his Pawn's hips as the hammock shook a little from the added weight and gave her a curious gaze as he felt her begin to grind into his groin with her own.

"You know the point of this game is to not get caught, right?" Peter asked as his grip on Raynare's waist tightened as he felt himself begin to grow harder and harder "This, this is bound to draw attention"

"So, what do you intend to do about it?" Raynare asked with a coy grin as Peter's hands left her hips to travel up her body before cupping her covered breasts "You gonna send me away?"

"I suppose I can... or I can see how well you last when it's just the two of us" Peter said with a smirk as he pinched her nipples, causing the dark haired beauty to moan.

"Fine by me... it'll while until either Rias's Pawn or Sona's make it to this part of the city anyhow" Raynare giggled before she crashed her lips against Peter's as one of his hands slipped under her tank top and began to travel up to grip her tit...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Hide and seek... Hide and sex...


	13. Chapter 13

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **lord web of life of destiny** : Felicia is not going to join the Kuoh Academy and Koneko and Asia will not be in the harem, period.

 **CRUDEN** : That's about right.

 **chm01** : Mister Mittens is why Peter shouldn't be allowed to pick out pets. No, Thori's going to prove why he still might be the worse between the two.

 **max03** : Several chapters ago. She's Peter's Knight.

 **Bladewolf101** : Peter and members of his harem will sleep with her a few times and Felicia will invite her to a few orgies but she wont become an official member.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or High School DxD characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Deep beneath the Papal Basilica of St. Peter of Vatican City laid an ancient stronghold, built hundreds of years ago at the start of what humans came to call the Renaissance. The structure, which was originally created to act as a bunker and safe haven for the Papacy of the Catholic Church in the event Armageddon, had over the years slowly transformed into a facility that trained a legion of skilled and powerful humans, mostly Exorcists, to aid the Angels in combating the powers of Hell. All over the world the Church looked for the most promising, the most powerful and the most devoted to aid the Angels in protecting Humanity at large from the Devils and their nightmarish minions. From learning to recognize the signs of demonic possession, summoning, to fighting the fiends themselves, the Church spared no expense to make sure it's followers, it's warriors received the best education to face the forces of Evil in all of it's forms and to resist it's dark, seductive nature.

Towards the center of the facility, aptly named the Holy Fortress, sat a young woman, her eyes closed as if in silent contemplation, by the name of Xenovia Quarta.

She could be considered a unrivaled beauty worthy of a goddess in every since of the word. With chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side, dark yellow eyes that seemed to glow like gold in certain lights and a body that looked built to sin in all manner of ways rather than uphold Holy Virtues. Over her body was a black skin-tight short sleeve leotard with equally black Kevlar pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps and thigh-high boots.

Before Xenovia an interestingly shaped blue bladed broadsword with a golden edge that was even longer than the blunette was tall by several centimeters. The hilt had a semicircular guard on the left side that reached down to just above the sword's pommel. This was one of the Four Holy Swords, Durandal, ancient and powerful weapons said to be on par with the near mythical Excalibur.

 _ **"Begin..."**_

Xenovia's eyes opened as the voice echoed across thee room as her grip slowly tightened on the handle of her blade while she climbed to her feet and held her blade at the ready and took a deep breath.

Several seconds passed before Xenovia's eyes narrowed as she suddenly swung her blade to the right, seemingly slashing at nothing before a shower of sparks erupted and the air rippled a second before a mechanical human like construct appeared. It was the Church's 'Training Drones', though in Xenovia's opinion they looked like crash dummies that had no face but could move and operate almost like a person. They were lightly armored and lightly armed, only possessing a singular blade in each arm that could be unsheathed in an instant.

A deep gorge reaching from the right shoulder all the way down to the left hip was dripping with oil as the machine fell to the ground as Xenovia turned and thrusted her blade forward again, causing another shower of sparks to appear followed shortly by another mechanical being appearing. The blunette quickly kicked the skewered machine off her sword and broke off into a sprint, slashing and hacking at the air around her, her massive sword gliding through the air as if it were light as a feather.

Behind her, Xenovia could hear the delayed explosions of metal and sparks as the machines manifested only to fall to the ground, forming a grizzly trail of destroyed machinery behind the buxom woman.

Once Xenovia had reached the other end of the room, she stopped and pivoted on her left foot while reversing her grip on Durandal and thrusted the powerful blade back and up at a slight angle. The Holy Sword user smirked as she felt a small shower of sparks rain down on her upper shoulders and back as another machine appeared, it's head all but split in half from the massive blade piercing through it. With a yell, Xenovia ripped her blade through and sprinted back across the room, falling and sliding on her knees as several blurry blades appeared around eye level and made to swipe at her.

 _'Too slow'_ she thought with a grin as she, still holding her blade with a reverse grip, slashed at the machine's legs, cutting them off at the 'knees'.

The drones went tumbling to the ground as oil sputtered out from their dismembered limbs while she slid back to her feet and brought Durandal up to block several unseen strikes against her. She gritted her teeth as she felt the force of the blows before she pushed back and brought her Holy Sword up and jabbed the hilt towards where she assumed the head was and was met with brief resistance before the metal buckled under the force of her hit. She quickly turned on her heel, bringing Durandal up to just above her chest and cut a wide arc, severing several more invisible drones before coming to a stop.

Her eyes glanced around the large room to see over two dozen drones lying destroyed on the floor. The floor was drenched with oil and a few small fires began to grow on a few of the drones that had a loose wire ignite what oil remained in their chassis. The room was silent aside from the occasional bursts of sparks from the butchered drones and Xenovia's boots sliding across the ground as she looked around for any more signs of enemy combatants. With all the oil on the ground and the drones bodies scattered all over the place, she'll be able to spot any approaching foes quickly.

 _'Assuming they move...'_ Xenovia thought as she tightened her grip on the Holy Sword's handle before she suddenly turned and parried away an invisible strike before backing away as the air before her shimmered and a large humanoid like being appeared before her.

The drone was more heavily armored on the torso and arms and instead of two legs the drone possessed three. It also possessed a trial shaped set of eyes that followed Xenovia's every move while a highly advance program calculated hundreds of possible moves she'll make from here on out in this battle. Even seasoned Exorcists would struggle against such a machine but Xenovia just smirked at the drone as she raised her blade over her head an waited.

' _Let's see if they've improved this thing since I last faced it_ ' she thought with confidence as the drone charged at her with speed that defied it's massive size.

Xenovia waited until the drone was almost on top of her before she stabbed Durandal into the ground and launched herself into the air and landed on the drone's head. The massive automaton stopped in surprise and made to grab the bluenette before she kicked off the machine with enough force to send it stumbling forward. the machine made a series of clicks as it extended a large blade out of both it's arms and turned towards Xenovia and brandished them in a form of intimidation. This did little to deter the blue haired woman as she held up Durandal and pointed it towards the drone.

"This is the end for you" Xenovia said before she sprinted towards the machine with Durandal at her side before she leaped into the air and swung her blade across the machine.

The drone's blade tried to hit Xenovia but by the time the weapon slashed at where her head once was, the buxom woman had already soared passed the machine and landed in a kenneling position with her eyes closed. She let out a sigh and grinned as she opened her eyes and slowly stood up and turned back to the massive machine and watched as the line she cut into it appeared stretching from the top of it's head to the waist. The drone's torso quickly spilt apart, sending a shower of sparks into the air as oil poured from the open wound like a waterfall and spilled on to the floor.

The drone stumbled forward a few steps before collapsing with a loud 'crash' that caused Xenovia to wince as the sound bounced around the room.

 ** _"Excellent work Xenovia… a new record_** " the voice said again over the room's intercom **_"At this rate, you may very well surpass Elsa Bloodstone's score"_**

"I thank you Bishop Russell" Xenovia said with a bow towards where she knew the observation post was located.

 _ **"Hit the showers and then report to Father Symthe's study"**_

Xenovia's eyes widened at this "For what purpose?"

 _ **"Unknown, but I'd recommend haste. He, along with many of the higher ups seem... nervous"**_ Bishop Russell stated.

"Than by your leave" Xenovia said as she turned to leave.

She'd have to cut back the time she spent in the shower considerably if someone as powerful as Father Symthe, the director of the Church's 'Demonic Incursion Response Team' was calling for her.

 ** _"Go child... and may God be with you"_**

...

"Xenovia!" a voice spoke up from behind the blunette, causing her to stop and turn to see her fellow Holy Sword user, Irina Shidou.

Irina was about an inch shorter than Xenovia with long light brown hair tied into twin tails and dazzling violet colored eyes. She was dressed in a body suit similar to Xenovia's though her's looked less restricted compared to the blunette's. She wasn't a bad person, but Irina's personality was something that Xenovia didn't like being around longer than absolutely necessary.

"Irina..." Xenovia nodded politely towards the girl.

"Are you off to meet with Bishop Symthe as well?" Irina asked as she came to a stop before the more powerful woman.

Xenovia nodded as she gestured for Irina to walk with her "Yes. Bishop Russell told me that he wished to speak with me personally"

"Do you have any idea why?" Irina asked with confusion "Mother Griselda told me she didn't know why"

"I was told much the same, though Bishop Russell believes it may be connected to why all of the higher ups seem... nervous" Xenovia said as the two approached Father Symthe's study "Perhaps they found more Holy Swords from the failed Excalibur Project"

"Maybe" Irina said with a nod before something occurred to her "But wait, why would Father Symthe wish to speak with us if that's the case? The Demonic Incursion Response Team deals with rogue Demons and overly ambitious Devils roaming around. The Excalibur Project is more of Doctor Mason's area of expertise as the head of the-"

"I'm aware" Xenovia said with a sigh "Perhaps a demon has acquired it for some unknown reason and since you and I have succeeded in retrieving most of the of the Holt Swords, Father Symthe wishes for either out input or aid"

"Than why not speak to Mother Griselda than?" Irina asked with a frown as they arrived at Symthe's study.

"We're about to find out" Xenoiva said as she raised her hand and politely knocked on the door and waited.

As the two stood there waiting, a number of Nuns and Priests passed them by in the halls. Most didn't give Xenovia or Irina a second glance, but a few paused to momentarily study them, likely wondering what two Holy Sword users, the Church's only ones, were doing at the office for Father Symthe. Eventually they both heard a muffled 'Come in' and stepped through the doors as they parted for them.

Alistaire Symthe's office wasn't overtly large compared to some of the other directors of the Church's various projects and sub divisions, but it was extremely well furbished. On one wall hung dozens of Devil skulls that Father Symthe had gained from his days as a mere foot solider in the Demonic Incursion Response Team, along with a number of inhuman Demons that even Xenovia would be hesitant to challenge. And at the far end of the room, behind a metal desk, sat Father Symthe himself.

He wasn't very old looking, appearing to only be in his late forties with graying hair and several faded scars on his face. His left hand was prosthetic, having lost it to a rampaging Dragon a decade ago. His icy blue eyes watched as Xenovia and Irina entered his office and approached his desk, not as a man, but as a hunter assessing two new intruders into his domain. The cold indifference in the man's eyes caused a shiver to crawl up Xenovia's back. Once the two young women were close enough, they both gave Father Symthe a bow of respect.

"Good day Father Symthe" Xenovia said respectfully.

"Xenovia, Irina, welcome" Symthe said with a nod as he gestured for the two women to take a seat at one of the two chairs in front of his desk "Forgive me for the suddenness of this meeting, even more so since you are not affiliated with my department, but time is short and circumstances are forcing me to look beyond my staff"

Xenovia and Irina both shared a look of confusion before they returned their gazes back to Father Symthe with the blunette speaking for the pair.

"Father Symthe, what is it? What has happened to cause you and the Church such distress?" she questioned.

The old priest said nothing as he stared off between the two women into the distance with an unreadable expression on his scared face. The air began to slowly grow thick with tension as Xenovia and Irina both waited for an answer. The two have never seen the Exorcist like this before, not even when facing down monstrous Demons and other hellish spawns from the Underworld. Finally the man sighed and turned his attention back to them with a grave expression on his face.

"We've received word that one of Mephisto's spawn, a Devil that calls itself Peter, now walks the Earth"

Xenovia and Irina's eyes both shot open at this, with the latter's filling with terror while Xenovia's quickly narrowed in silent rage.

"W-What?" Irina stammered out with her face pale "One of the Deceiver's blood is here?"

"Indeed" Father Symthe said with a nod "For quite some time now from what we've gathered. He's been in Japan, a small town by the name of Kuoh and he's already crossed paths with the Fallen Angels there and killed one of their number along with a score of their followers"

"How is it this, this... this abomination been able to stay under the radar so long?!" Xenovia demanded in outrage.

"We are unsure" Smythe said with a frown on his face as he stroked his chin, part of it missing from a grave injury he received years ago "Though some of us believe it has to do with the fact he's made no overt moves since arriving. Not unlike the last one, but we have seen that he's been spending quite a bit of time with Rias Gremory, heir to the Devil House of Gremory"

"Are the House of Mephisto and Gremory allies?" Xenovia asked with a frown.

She had no idea what the current political climate was for the Devils within the Underworld. Who was aligned with who never really mattered to the blue haired beauty since they were all the same backstabbing evil beings that dared to defy the Will of God. But so long as they stared in the Underworld and caused no trouble for Humanity or posed a threat to the will of God, they could do whatever it is they liked to do in their spare time.

"We've heard rumors that Mephisto wishes to align the two houses via marriage between his youngest decedent and the current heir of the Gremory Family" Father Symthe revealed with a tired sigh as he ran a hand over his face "You can see why such a union would be problematic for us. The family to one of the Great Satans and the family to the most powerful Devil to have ever lived..."

"Their children would be nightmares given physical form" Irina said with a pale face at the thought of two powerful bloodlines like them coming together to create a new one.

"They'd be butchers is what they'd be" Xenovia said with a hard expression on her face.

She's heard the tales of the House of Mephisto, of how utterly depraved the family was, even to fellow Devils. The Great War between Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels started because of Mephisto's lust for power. Legend has it that he was the one that corrupted the Angels that would go on to become the Fallen Angels that plague both Heaven, Hell and Humanity to this very day, turned Adam against his first wife Lilith and that it was Mephisto himself that manipulated Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge and cause Humanity to be banished from Eden. And those were just a mere handful of the crimes he's committed since his creation that were known to the Church.

 _'And whose to say that his spawn are any better?'_ Xenovia thought with righteous anger at the thought of one of Mephisto's bloodline trying to spread discord and hate.

It took all of her self restraint to not gear up, fly to Japan and gut the bastard now while they still had his location. Before he fled back to the Underworld like the coward his kind she believed them to be.

Symthe seemed to be aware of Xenovia's thoughts and nodded as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge and looked at both women with a serious expression on his face.

"I called you both here because you two are currently our only wielders of Holy Swords, least the ones we still have, and are some of the Church's most powerful and devote members" Symthe said as he looked at the two with an appraising eye "Which is why I've asked that you both be placed under my command to carry out this covert mission"

"What mission is that Father?" Irina asked while Xenovia's eyes narrowed a little at the word 'covert'

Why would the Church want this mission to be kept secret?

"You'll both travel to Japan" Symthe revealed tot he two women "You'll locate and monitor this spawn of Devilry and hate. You will assess his strengths, weaknesses, allies, goals- everything. I want to know everything about him, from his most powerful abilities to what foot he starts off walking to when he needs to use a bathroom. And than, when the time is right..."

Xenovia and Irina both leaned forward as they waited for what Father Symthe said with anxious expressions. Xenovia knew what the man was going to say, what had been decided by the higher ups and was eager to carry it out. Irina on the other hand looked more nervous than her fellow Holy Sword user. As powerful and as skilled as she was, Irina knew that she'd stand no chance against any Devil that was the blood of Mephisto. She'd face the Devil and fight him with everything she had, but she knew her limits as they were currently.

Finally, Symthe looked up at the two and spoke in a low, dark whisper.

"You will kill him"

...

"Oh fuck me baby, ah!"

Not for the first nor he suspected last time was Peter relieved that the building that he moved his and Raynare's rutting into was so empty and the walls thick to muffle the screams coming from his Pawn. For the past hour and a half since they began, Peter had taken the former Fallen Angel in a manner of ways in his web hammock before he moved them inside as the air began to grow a little too cold for them and he wanted to act out a few fantasies that were office space related. Raynare giggled at Peter's reasoning for moving them inside and kept that eager smile on her face as he carried her bridal style, his cock still snugly indie her vagina until they reached a mostly complete office and helped themselves to it.

Raynare's grin grew even more excited as Peter placed her on her feet before he turned her around and pressed her front up against the office's window while his hands roamed over her reddened rear.

"What do you think I've been doing the past hour and a half?" Peter purred into his Pawn's ear, causing her to giggle again as he aligned his cock with the dark haired beauty's snatch, wet with her cum and his saliva.

Raynare looked over her shoulder at her King and grinned as she pushed herself back into Peter, causing his dick to slide into her love cavern. The busty beauty moaned at the penetration while Peter closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of his Pawn wrapped around his member. He rested his hands on Raynare' hips and used them to pull her off his cock until only the tip was halfway in before bringing her back hard. Raynare's gasp was drowned out by the sound of her ass hitting Peter's waist before it turned into a throaty moan as one of his hands released her hip and reached around to flick her swollen clit.

"UGH, baby yes!" Raynare moaned like a bitch in heat.

Her body felt like it was on fire as Peter's manipulations of her sensitive bundle of nerves caused her to reach newer heights of ecstasy. No matter how familiar Peter grew with her body, he always seemed to find new ways to increase the pleasure she was feeling. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that was his special power, being able to stimulate a lucky woman to levels of pleasure that couldn't be comprehended.

"F-F-Fuck!" Raynare gasped as her legs shook as she struggled to keep standing as Peter vigorously rubbed her clit.

"NGH, fucking shit!" Peter gritted his teeth as he struggled to not cum at the pressure his cock was under from Raynare's walls tightening their hold on him.

The way her hips moved under his actions and when she experienced a minor orgasm increased the pleasure he was feeling and made him want to thrown tact to the wind and just fuck his Pawn through the window.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit- OHHHHH!" Raynare sounded as Peter's hand became a blur with how fast it was moving and he began to thrust into her tight snatch "OHHHH FUUUUUUCK. FUCKING, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK BABY DONT YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE DARK ONE DONT FUCKING STOOOOOOOP!"

The former Fallen Angel's vision briefly went white as she came.

Peter let out a growl that sounded more like a muffled roar as he increased the speed of his humping into the withering beauty before him as if it were the last thing he'd ever feel. Raynare kept out a loud scream as she hit the apex of her orgasm and slammed her head into the glass, causing it to crack as Peter hammered into her snatch like a demon. She could feel his cock twitching, the frantic pace he was humping her with, he was going to cum, and soon.

"Cum inside me baby" Raynare gasped as she looked over her shoulder at Peter with a sultry grin that was made even more erotic looking with how some of her hair hung over her face, partially obscuring her face "Paint my fucking twat with your cum you demonic bastard. Defile this Former Angel's slutty pussy!"

"H-Here... I-It... cums!" Peter growled out as he finally couldn't hold back anymore and shot his load deep into Raynare's body.

The former Fallen Angel shivered as she felt her King's Demonic seed spill into her.

"Oop" Peter said as he caught Raynare as the strength in her legs finally gave out and nearly slipped off hic cock and on to the floor.

"S-S-Sorry..." Raynare panted as Peter held her close and slowly stumbled back to the chair behind the desk and collapsed into it.

"Least your still conscious this time" Peter snickered as he adjusted himself on the seat and leaned back against the cool leather.

"Fuck that felt great" Raynare panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow "I never thought I'd say this... but fucking thank you for making me part of your harem"

"Peerage" Peter said with a twitching brow.

Raynare laughed as she looked back over her shoulder and bit her lip as she gazed into Peter's eyes with lust "Peter, it's a fucking harem. Just call it what it is and be done with it"

"But harem sounds so..." Peter trialed off as he tried to think of the appropriate word "Simplified to what you all really are"

"How so?" Raynare asked with a snort as she leaned back against Peter's chest and took a deep breath as they stared out the window towards the nighttime sky.

"You do more for me than just state my needs" Peter said as he rested his chin on Raynare's shoulder and inhaled her scent while his hands reached up and cupped the Devil's breasts "You help me in fights, watch out for Thori when I'm at school, keep me company, monitor others in my stead and update me on what their doing, keep my affairs in order-"

"So a fancy harem" Raynare interrupted with a grin as she looked back towards Peter and gave him a deep kiss.

"Not... A... Harem" Peter worded between kisses before he grabbed some of Raynare's hair and yanked it hard to the side, causing the woman to gasp and expose more of her neck which he attacked with his lips and tongue.

"Ha...rem!" Raynare gasped out as Peter's tongue started at the base of her neck and slowly climbed to the joint of her jaw.

Peter planted a small kiss on Raynare's cheek before he leaned back in the chair and let out a exhausted sigh as he tried to bring his heartbeat under control. While Raynare settled for resting against his front and clench and unclench his cock every so often, keeping him hard inside of her cum drench twat. He could feel his and Raynare's cum leaking out and on to his pelvis before it dripped down to pool in the seat he was in.

"How many people do you think your dog found by now?" Raynare asked as she looked out at the nighttime cityscape that was Kuoh. It wasn't as nice as a lot of the other cities she's been to since coming to Earth, but it was better than nothing.

"Given his acute sense of smell, his determination to find Sona and Rias's Peerage so he can get a special cinnamon treat my mom sent him for when he's a good boy, and the fact he likes to hunt things and terrify them in the process..." Peter trailed off as he thought it over for a moment before shrugging "I'd say about half of each Peerage by now"

"Shame that Rias chose that dumbass Issei to be her team's hunter" Raynare said with a shake of her head "I'd love to see Thori find him"

"You really hate him, don't you?" Peter said with a snort.

"He's a perverted idiot that should've stayed dead" Raynare said with a growl of annoyance "And he took me on the most boring, libido killing date I've ever been on. I mean, never before have I ever wanted to kill my date as fast as I wanted to kill him because he sucked so bad at dating. I mean, if it was fun, the least I'd do is give him a blowjob before running him through with a Light Spear"

"Good to know" Peter said with a eye roll "If I take you on dates, make sure their fun enough so that you don't try to skewer me with a Dark Spear"

"Shouldn't be too hard my king" Raynare cooed as she shook her rear, causing them to both moan as a few waves of pleasure washed over them from their continued union "You know how to show a girl a good time"

"Thank your Queen for that" Peter said as he planted a kiss on Raynare's shoulder, savoring the taste of her flesh.

"Oh, I did... many, many times" Raynare giggled before it slowly died down and she let out a sigh of content as she leaned back even more against Peter and closed her eyes "You know, when you first turned me into a Devil, I thought it was gonna suck"

"Oh?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"Yeah" Raynare said as she sat forward a little before she began to slowly turn her body around, still maintaining their connection, until she was straddling his hips "I thought you were gonna make me a glorified sex slave. And when I wasn't doing that, I'd be your maid, cleaning up after you, the rest of your Peerage and your mutt"

"I mean, you kinda do at least two of those things" Peter said with some confusion.

"True, but the sex is better than I thought it'd be and your mutt seems to prefer Laura to me so..." Raynare shrugged.

"Well Laura's father is part wolf, so's Thori's mother so I guess he likes the familiarity. Either that or he's still not happy about the threat you made against him. He tends to remember that kind of stuff" Peter said as he rested his hands on Raynare's hips and began to trace circles on her warm sweaty flesh.

"I noticed" Raynare said with a smirk "He reminds me how much he'd love to kill me anytime I see him"

"Bah, he threatens everyone like that" Peter said with a eye roll "He once threaten to rip my throat out because I stopped rubbing his tummy ten seconds too early!"

"I'll keep that in mind than" Raynare said with a snort before she glanced back outside with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"Thought I sensed someone out there, watching us" Raynare said with a frown on her face as her eyes scanned the dark sky outside "Could've just imagined it"

"It's probably whoever's been following me around lately" Peter said as he leaned to the side a little to get a better view through the cracked window "I noticed I'm being watched by someone. Erza saw someone literally sniffing at my door and just earlier at school I caught a glimpse of my stalker"

"Did you recognize them?" Raynare asked as she looked back down at her lover.

Peter shook his head "No, but I have a idea or two on who they might be or at least, who their with"

"Fallen Angels?" Raynare guessed.

"No, something worse" Peter said with a sense of dread in his voice.

This caused a sliver of fear to work it's way into Raynare "The Church? The Pure Angels?"

"Church is a possibility but no" Peter said with a frown on his face.

"Than who else could it be? A rival Devil faction maybe?" Raynare asked as she adjusted herself on Peter, biting her lip at the jolt of pleasure her cunt felt at being dragged up and down Peter's member.

This caused Peter to chuckle "Depending on your viewpoint, I guess you could call them a rival faction"

"Do we need to worry about them?"

"They haven't made any serious moves angst me other than letting me know that their watching me" Peter said with a sigh "So, for the time being no we don't have to worry about them"

"That seems rather dangerous" Raynare said with a frown on her face as she raised a hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"True, but I'm not a hundred percent sure who their with and what they want. I'd rather find out a bit more before going at them blind. You'd be surprised how much information you can gather from someone that's watching you" Peter revealed.

"Are the others aware of this?" Raynare questioned.

"Yes, yes, I let the others and Rias know" Peter said with a nod "Just in case"

Raynare nodded before she leaned forward and brought Peter into another steamy kiss as she began to slowly rock her hips.

She had a feeling that the brief period of peace they were enjoying was about to come to abrupt end and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest...

...

Erza Scarlet's world in the last few weeks had taken quite a turn since Peter moved in across from her home.

Devils, cursed weapons that can turn into some sort of abomination, Hellhounds the size of a pony, Fallen Angels... if someone a year ago told her that she'd be killed by a weapon that's been terrorizing her family for decades only to be brought back to life to serve the Great Grandson of the Devil himself, she'd have sent their head through a wall. And that was before she broached the fact she's now in a harem composed of ridiculously attractive women with a libido to match her own.

 _'Odd that I'm not so against the idea that I'm part of a harem of women who, aside from fighting, see to Peter's sexual needs as well as each others_ ' Erza thought as she silently made her way down a sparsely populated street on the very edge of Kuoh Town _'Must be a side effect of being resurrected, to have my inhibitors lowered. Or perhaps Peter made a few... alterations, to my mindset during said process'_

She wasn't sure which was true and honestly she'd rather not find out if possible. It was hard enough waking up the other night after her participation in her first Orgy and coming to terms with her new life, last thing she needed was to go on knowing that her mind has been tampered with and feels unbothered by it.

 _'Still, becoming this freed my mom from Atrocity's influence... and there are worse fates I suppose'_ Erza thought with a snort.

After several minutes of walking, Erza finally arrived at her destination, a small bar on the outskirts of the town, still within the boundaries of the 'Game' they were playing.

 _'The Fiore Basket...'_ Erza thought as she read the neon sigh over the doorway _'It's been ages since I was here'_

She used to work as a waitress and later as a bar maid before she was... let go. It wasn't because she was bad at her job, or because the economy got so bad that the bar's owner was forced to start cutting people, but rather because of an incident when a man got a bit too handsy with her and she may have broken his arm. And his jaw... and for good measure stomped on his balls and crushed one of his testicles.

Thankfully she and the bar weren't sue but the owner had no choice but to let Erza go. Now she's working as a waitress at a small diner, nice place, until next fall when the semester for the college she was accepted into starts.

 _'Hopefully Peter wont be against me going to college_ ' Erza thought with a frown _'He doesn't strike me as the guy that would care. I don't want my life to be put on hold or even end and end up being a living sex doll for him to fuck whenever his dick gets hard and wants to impale me on it'_

With a shake of her head, Erza took a deep breath and pushed open the door and stepped inside the establishment and was greeted to a sight that would leave most men drooling.

Mirajane Strauss, Erza's ex-girlfriend and former rival at Kuoh Academy.

The white haired beauty was dressed in a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono that bears decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono itself was wrapped around her torso with a thick decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, with thigh-high socks that revealed Mirajane's heels and toes. Erza's eyes lingered on Mirajane's rear as she remained bent over before she stood up right, seemingly sensing someone looking at her, and turned to see Erza in the door way.

"Erza?" Mirajane said with surprise and excitement on her face as she quickly ran over and brought the red head into a tight hug and squealed in delight "It's been forever since we last saw each other!"

"Mirajane, it's been a week" Erza said with a sigh at her ex-girlfriend's... normality.

"One week too long" Mirajane said with a smile as she loosened the hug enough to pull back and look at Erza, though still kept their bodies in contact with one another's. Erza blushed as Mirajane raised a leg until it was wrapped around the red head's waist, pulling their pelvis's flush against each other "So what brings you here? I doubt it's just to see little old me"

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here" Erza said with a small grin before she looked down to see her and Mirajane's breasts still pressed tightly against one another's, causing every breath she took to brush her chest against Mirajane's and vice versa "Um, can you-"

"No" Mirajane said cutely, causing Erza to stare dryly at her.

"Please?"

"No!"

"This is making me a little uncomfortable" Erza said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Hasn't been before" Mirajane said with a scoff before she noticed Erza's expression and frowned "What's wro-"

Realization finally hit her and she stumbled back with shock on her face as she raised a shaking hand towards the buxom red head, her face pale and sweat adorning her brow.

"E-Erza… h-have you found... a-another?" she asked in a voice filled with despair.

Erza simply gave the white haired beauty a deadpanned expression "Your being overly dramatic Mirajane"

Mirajane fell to her knees with shock on her face before she raised her fists to the nighttime sky and let out a yell of despair "Nooooooooo!"

 _'I'm starting to think coming here was a mistake'_ Erza thought with a twitching brow.

Half an hour later, which felt like an eternity as Mirajane spent twenty of those minutes wailing in misery at Erza seeing someone else, The duo were slowly making their way back to the house that Mirajane shared with her brother and sister. Erza hoped that Elfman and Lissana Strauss weren't home, much as she wanted to see them. What she had to discuss with the eldest Strauss wasn't something she wanted sweet Lissana to hear.

"So, who is he?" Mirajane asked after they walked a few blocks in silence.

"Huh?" Erza sounded dumbly.

"The boy that's got you all distracted" Mirajane said with a giggle "And I know it's a boy because if it were a girl, you wouldn't have bothered to come to me and talk about it. Let alone let me press myself up against you like I did. You used to get so angry when we dated and other girls came on to you like that"

"Maybe I've since learned to just deal with it" Erza replied with a slight shrug as the phantom touches of Felicia, Laura and Raynare echoed through her mind.

Mirajane hummed at this before she grinned "Maybe. Though you didn't deny it was a boy that's got you all distracted!"

"Your right, I didn't" Erza said with a nod "And you are right, to a degree. I am distracted, and it is because of a boy"

"Is he cute?" Mirajane asked with stars in her eyes.

"If your in to the quiet, intellectual types, than yes" Erza said with a small grin.

"Ooh, going for brains this time around huh?" Mirajane teased.

"Jellal had brains too" Erza said with a frown.

"And a personality that did not match" Mirajane said with a wave of her hands before she leaned in close towards Erza "You sleep with him yet?"

Erza's face turned as red as her face "W-What- huh?!"

"I'll take that as a yes" Mirajane said with a giggle "Is he big? Aggressive? Submissive?"

"I- He's- UGH, we are not having this conversation!" Erza said with a shake of her head as she tried to force the blood from her face.

Mirajane couldn't help but laugh at this and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder "If you didn't want to have this conversation, you wouldn't have come to me in the first place"

"I came to you because for some reason I thought you'd be able to rein yourself in enough to help me figure out some things that've been on my mind" Erza said in a quiet voice.

This caused Mirajane's grin to fall and her face grew more concerned "Erza? What's wrong, really?"

"It's-..." the red headed beauty began before she stopped and looked around briefly.

While she knew that none of her 'sisters' or Peter were close by, they seem to be on the other end of the city if what she was sensing was right, that didn't mean that someone else wasn't watching her. She glanced back at Mirajane to see the worry on the white haired beauty's face and shook her head, signaling it wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to discuss in public. Mira nodded at this and grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her at a faster pace to her home.

As the two beauties made their way to Mirajane's house, a pair of blood shot eyes followed the Erza's form specifically before they narrowed as the two women turned around a corner and out of the individual's line of sight.

 **"So close... yet so far"**

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The uninvited player...


End file.
